La Promesse partie 2
by Umanimo
Summary: Voici la suite de ma précédente histoire "La Promesse" que vous trouverez ici : /s/10869289/1/La-Promesse Pour survivre, le Maître est prêt à tout. Y compris à renaître. Quelle influence une enfance passée dans une famille humaine, une famille aimante va-t-elle avoir sur lui ? Il vaut mieux avoir lu la partie 1 de "La Promesse" pour profiter de celle-ci.
1. Six - Dix-huit mois

**Chapitre 1 : Six - dix-huit mois**

« Ze m'ennuie. Donne-moi kèqu' choze à dire. »

Le Maître n'avait pas tardé à être capable de parler. Dès l'âge de six mois, alors que les bébés humains en sont à leur premiers balbutiements, il avait maîtrisé suffisamment sa glotte pour sortir des mots compréhensibles. Il lui reste encore un zézaiement enfantin, et des difficultés à prononcer certaines lettres, ce qui contraste étrangement avec ce qu'il dit.

Son développement physique reste assez proche d'un bambin ordinaire. Seulement un peu plus avancé. Il arrive déjà à se dresser sur ses petites jambes, accroché aux barreaux de son parc dans la chambre de Tegan.

« Tu veux de quoi lire ? demande-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour être à son niveau.

– Voui. »

Elle se met à rire.

« Tiens, constate-t-elle. On dirait que les rôles sont inversés. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est moi qui te réclamais de la lecture. Et tu me laissais mourir d'ennui. Quand tu as fini par accéder à ma requête… tu l'as fait à ta façon, rappelle-toi. Et si je te donnais des livres pour bébés avec uniquement des images ? Que dirais-tu de ça ? »

Les grands yeux bleus lui lancent un regard furieux.

« Je ne te rendrais pas la pareille, le rassure-t-elle. Seulement, je crains fort qu'il n'y ait rien qui te plaise dans notre bibliothèque.

– Ya quoi ?

– Pas mal d'ouvrages sur l'agriculture et les techniques d'élevage. Sur la pèche aussi. Ça, c'est papa. De la littérature de tous les pays pour maman. C'est une passionnée de romans. Mais des grands écrivains, hein ? Pas du roman à l'eau de rose. Sinon, des livres sur l'aviation. Là c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui te tente ? »

Il fait une moue qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de trouver adorable.

« De la sizique ? Des mathé… matic' ?

– Non. Rien sur la physique, ni les mathématiques. Enfin… mes vieux bouquins de classe, mais c'est d'un niveau bien trop bas pour toi. »

Il piétine un moment sur place, puis il se laisse tomber sur les fesses, fatigué de la station debout.

« Sais pas », bredouille-t-il.

Il ramasse son anneau de dentition, et le mâchonne en salivant abondamment.

« Ça fait mal ? questionne Tegan.

– Un peu. Mais za va.

– Oui, j'imagine que cette petite douleur dentaire n'est rien à côté de ce que tu as déjà vécu. »

Elle caresse doucement sa tête, sentant sous ses doigts la chaleur de sa peau, la douceur de ses cheveux et la palpitation de sa fontanelle.

 _« Il est si fragile »,_ songe-t-elle.

Cette pensée la fait fondre d'attendrissement.

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, pour calmer la douleur…

– Za va aller. Z'est rien.

– D'accord. »

Elle se redresse.

« Je vais t'apporter un échantillon de chaque genre de livres que nous avons. Tu verras ce qui t'intéresse. »

 **ooo**

« S'il ne tournait pas les pages si vite, remarque Mme Jovanka, et si ce n'était pas impossible bien entendu, je pourrais presque croire qu'il lit. »

Koschei est posé sur sa chaise haute, un roman de Dostoïevski devant lui. Un bavoir l'empêche de salir les pages, car il salive beaucoup à cause de la poussée de ses incisives. Il agite sans cesse les jambes, et donne des coups de talon dans les montants du meuble. Mais ses yeux sont fixés sur les lettres que son regard parcourt rapidement. Il a l'air aussi concentré qu'un vieux professeur de faculté.

« En tout cas, ajoute-t-elle, il est très soigneux. Il n'en a pas abîmé un seul depuis que tu lui permets d'y toucher.

– Si, réplique sa fille. Au début. Il n'arrivait pas bien à coordonner ses gestes. Il a arraché une ou deux pages comme ça.

– C'est vraiment curieux comme comportement. On lui donne juste les pages d'un livre à tourner, et il est sage pendant des heures. »

Tegan sent une certaine inquiétude dans la façon dont sa mère prononce cette phrase. Elle comprend qu'elle y voit le signe d'un déséquilibre mental. Une forme d'autisme peut-être.

Il est vrai que le comportement de Koschei est tellement éloigné de celui des autres enfants. Elle avait vu Mme Jovanka ressortir subrepticement ses livres de pédiatrie et les consulter souvent.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis, maman, il va bien.

– Oui, soupire sa mère en souriant. Tu dois le savoir mieux que moi. J'ai même parfois le sentiment que tu connais parfaitement sa personnalité. Il n'a pourtant que sept mois. C'est encore un être en devenir.

– Il a déjà un caractère bien affirmé.

– Et il est tellement en avance. Un petit génie. »

Elle grimace.

« C'est bien, mais… ce sont souvent des enfants malheureux, parce qu'en décalage avec ceux de leur âge. Surtout quand ils vont à l'école.

– Je ne crois pas que Koschei ira à l'école.

– Mais c'est obligatoire, ma chérie.

– L'éducation est obligatoire, mais l'école non. Un enfant peut la recevoir chez lui. Rien ne l'interdit.

– C'est vrai, mais ce sera un enfant qui n'aura jamais de contacts avec d'autres enfants. Je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour son développement.

– Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, maman. »

 **ooo**

« Hop là ! Qui va aller dire bonjour aux oiseaux ? »

Koschei rit aux éclats, lancé en l'air, puis rattrapé par son grand-père.

Dès que le bébé avait été capable de tenir assis, William Jovanka l'avait emmené partout dans la ferme pour le mettre en contact avec les animaux. En sécurité dans les bras du vieil homme, l'enfant plongeait les mains dans l'épaisse laine des moutons, passait les doigts sur le doux museau des chevaux, tirait sur les cornes des chevrettes blanches, ou les oreilles des lapins.

Tegan avait été surprise de cette entente entre son père et son fils. Intriguée, elle lui avait posé la question :

« Tu aimes bien papy, non ? »

Il lui avait répondu par un haussement d'épaules :

« Il faut bien que ze fassse comme un vrai bébé. Z'est un camouvlage comme un autre. »

Cependant, le rire du petit, projeté vers le ciel par les mains grand-paternelle, n'a rien de forcé. Elle sourit avec malice, et elle se tourne vers sa mère qui assiste aussi à la scène.

« Papa est heureux, lui dit-elle.

– Oui, répond celle-ci. Koschei est la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

– J'ai bien fait de garder ce gosse, même si ça nous complique parfois la vie.

– J'ai rarement vu bébé plus facile pourtant, rétorque la grand-mère. À part quelques pleurs quand il était tout petit, juste pour te dire qu'il avait faim, il ne se plaint jamais.

– C'est vrai, admet Tegan. J'ai de la chance.

– Tu peux le dire. Tu n'as pas été aussi accommodante. Ma petite râleuse, ajoute-t-elle tendrement. Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aimais et que je t'aime. Tête de bois, et âme tendre. »

Tegan sent son cœur se serrer en songeant que celui qui semble n'être qu'un enfant innocent, est en réalité un des hommes les plus cruels et les plus meurtriers qui ait jamais existé.

 _« Comment est-ce possible ?_ songe-t-elle. _Comment mon bébé, mon petit Koschei, abrite-t-il l'esprit du Maître ? »_

Elle ne l'aperçoit vraiment que lorsqu'elle est seule avec lui, et qu'il se permet de laisser tomber le masque. Il lui tient alors des discours où elle voit poindre la conscience du Seigneur du Temps renégat.

« Z'ai hâte d'être assez grand pour récupérer un TARDIS, lui avait-il dit une fois.

– Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

– La zeule solution est le Docteur. Tu dui feras croire que tu feux aller zur Gallifrey pour revoir Leela. Une fois là-bas, ze te dirais quoi faire. »

Tegan avait répondu par une vague formule qui ne l'engageait en rien. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de tromper le Docteur une fois de plus.

 _« Je verrais bien quand nous y arriverons »,_ songe-t-elle, pendant que le jeu entre le grand-père et le petit-fils se poursuit.

 **ooo**

 _« Tu viens t'amuser avec moi ? »_

Koschei se retourne dans son sommeil. Le petit garçon à la chevelure noire et aux yeux bleus, lui rend souvent visite dans ses rêves. Il l'invite à le suivre. Pour le tenter, le gamin lui montre des lieux qu'il connaît, des endroits qu'il fréquentait autrefois.

Les grandes prairies d'herbes rouges s'étendent sous le ciel orange de Gallifrey. Dans le lointain, étincellent les sommets couverts de neige des Monts de la Perdition. Ou alors, c'est la vallée aux arbres argentés, avec la rivière près de laquelle Thêta Sigma et lui allaient rêver aux étoiles.

Mais il refuse toujours. Il a peur.

Ce soir-là, la tempête bat la fenêtre de la chambre. On est au mois de décembre, la période la plus chaude et pluvieuse de l'année. La nuit, la température descend parfois en dessous de vingt degrés. Avec l'humidité, cela suffit pour avoir un peu froid, parfois.

L'orage éclate vers deux heures du matin. Le premier coup de tonnerre réveille Koschei. Il se redresse dans son lit et regarde, à travers la vitre, la cour plantée d'arbres qui s'agitent comme des âmes tourmentées. L'éclair révèle la forme d'un bambin. Il reconnaît l'enfant de ses rêves. L'envie d'aller voir de plus près de quoi il retourne surpasse sa crainte, ce jour-là.

 _« Je vais lui parler et savoir enfin ce qu'il veut. »_

Il escalade les barreaux et retombe silencieusement de l'autre côté. Mais le battant est fermé, et la poignée bien trop haute pour ses dix-huit mois.

 _« Je sais. Le vasistas de la salle de bain. »_

Il trottine jusqu'à la porte. La croisée se trouve juste au dessus des W.C. Il escalade facilement la cuvette. Celle de la chasse d'eau est un peu plus ardue, mais il y parvient aussi. Une simple targette ferme la lucarne. Ses petits doigts ont un peu de mal à la tirer, mais il persévère jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive. Il se glisse par l'embrasure.

Il atterrit dans une plante bande dont la terre a été rendue meuble par les pluies des jours précédents. Le rosier griffe son bras au passage, mais il ne fait pas attention à cette petite blessure. Sur ses pieds nus, il galope pour tourner l'angle de la maison et rejoindre la terrasse. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre suivi tout aussitôt d'un éclair aveuglant lui montre la cour vide.

 _« Il est parti ? »_

Non. Plus loin, presque sur le chemin, la silhouette enfantine lui fait de grands signes. Il court vers elle. Après le flash de l'éclair, tout redevient sombre, et il s'arrête. Une nouvelle illumination lui montre l'enfant marchant sur la route qui longe les écuries et les granges.

« Attends ! » crie Koschei.

Il repart de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes. Chaque éclair lui montre le garçon allant toujours, toujours plus loin, dépassant les derniers bâtiments, s'engageant sur le chemin de terre qui s'éloigne de la maison, vers la route principale. Koschei accélère autant qu'il le peut.

« Attends ! » crie-t-il à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, l'enfant stoppe et se tourne vers lui. Il va pouvoir le rattraper. À cet instant, la pluie commence à tomber. Une grosse averse drue, avec d'énormes gouttes, qui frappent le bébé comme autant de petits cailloux. Koschei comprend qu'il doit abandonner, retourner dans la sécurité de la maison.

Il fait demi tour, et se met à patauger dans l'eau qui dévale le chemin. Le tonnerre et les éclairs continuent de déchirer le ciel, mais l'épaisseur de l'ondée est telle, que la visibilité se réduit à quelques centimètres. Il ne voit même pas ses mains qu'il tend devant lui. Les torrents qui se forment, creusent la terre de profondes rigoles et montent rapidement jusqu'à ses genoux. Malgré la plus grande force qu'il déploie par rapport à un enfant de son âge, il tombe sans cesse dans la boue et peine de plus en plus à se relever.

Venir jusque là ne lui a pris que quelques minutes. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à regagner la ferme aussi vite ? Ses bras tâtonnent à la recherche des murs qu'il pourra suivre pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre et taper au carreau. Mais lorsqu'il rencontre quelque chose, ce ne sont que des troncs d'arbres.

 _« Je ne suis pas parti dans la bonne direction. C'est plus à gauche. »_

Il tourne de ce côté-là, et recommence sa progression sous la cataracte plus violente de seconde en seconde.

 **ooo**

Le tambourinement du grain contre les vitres finit par réveiller Tegan à son tour.

 _« Brrr !_ songe-t-elle. _Il fait un temps à ne pas mettre un chien dehors. »_

Par réflexe, plutôt que par réelle inquiétude, elle se lève et va vérifier que Koschei va bien. Elle tâtonne dans son lit et le trouve vide. Elle allume sa lampe de chevet pour s'en assurer. Il n'y a personne sous la couette.

 _« Il a dû aller à la salle de bains. »_

Elle trouve la pièce vide, mais surtout, elle aperçoit le vasistas ouvert. Il laisse entrer la pluie, qui a déjà inondé une bonne partie du carrelage. Fermant l'ouverture, elle se demande où est passé son fils. Sa deuxième idée, c'est la bibliothèque. Cela ne lui est jamais arrivé – Koschei a le sommeil profond et il bouge rarement la nuit – mais on ne sait jamais.

Finalement, elle se retrouve à explorer la maison toute entière, en appelant à mi-voix :

« Koschei ? Koschei, où es-tu ? Ne me fais pas des blagues comme ça. Ce n'est pas drôle.

– Que se passe-t-il ? »

Sa mère apparaît, les yeux encore ensommeillés, enveloppée dans sa robe de chambre.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne retrouve plus Koschei. Il n'est ni dans son lit, ni à la salle de bains, ni ailleurs. »

Par acquis de conscience, elles retournent dans toutes les pièces qu'elle a déjà vues, sans plus de succès.

« J'ai trouvé le vasistas de ma salle de bains ouvert.

– Il ne serait pas sorti, tout de même, réplique sa mère. C'est un enfant raisonnable. Cela ne lui ressemble pas ce genre d'escapade.

– Non c'est vrai, admet Tegan. Pourtant, comme nous ne le retrouvons pas ailleurs, c'est la seule possibilité. »

Les deux femmes regardent le déluge qui tombe à l'extérieur.

« Mon bébé… » balbutie Tegan.

Elle ajoute, déterminée :

« Je vais aller le chercher.

– Mais où ? Vers où est-il parti ? Et pourquoi ?

– Le pourquoi sera pour plus tard. Mais le "où" est problématique. Je vais commencer par faire le tour des bâtiment à pieds. Je verrais après, s'il n'y a pas de résultats.

– Couvre-toi. Inutile que tu te trempes.

– Mais oui, maman… »

 **ooo**

Tandis que son père, réveillé à son tour par le remue ménage, continue la recherche à pieds, en s'éloignant de la ferme vers les bois et les champs, Tegan prend le gros 4X4 et démarre avec précaution sur le chemin transformé en torrent.

Elle a allumé tous les phares pour essayer de trouer la nuit et la pluie, et elle roule au pas. À la fois parce qu'il est difficile d'aller plus vite, mais aussi pour ne pas risquer d'écraser l'enfant, s'il se trouve sur la route. La visibilité se limite à un mètre ou deux devant son capot.

L'engin cahote dans les ravines. Tegan écarquille les yeux. Sa vue se brouille sans arrêt, car les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle les essuie avec rage.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, idiote, marmonne-t-elle. Tu as besoin de tous tes moyens et de tout ton sang-froid. »

Elle parvient jusqu'à la départementale.

« Ce n'est pas possible, grogne-t-elle. Il n'a pas pu venir jusqu'ici. Ça fait presque un kilomètre de la ferme. Je reviens en arrière, il est peut-être tombé dans un des bas côtés. »

Elle frissonne à cette idée. Les fossés sont devenus de petites rivières. Y chuter peut être fatal, surtout pour un petit bout de chou de dix-huit mois. Même s'il possède un système respiratoire annexe, et s'il est habité par l'esprit d'un Seigneur du Temps.

Avant de manœuvrer pour faire demi-tour, elle descend de la voiture pour être certaine de ne pas reculer sur le bambin. Elle hurle :

« Koschei ! »

Un craquement de tonnerre, en plus du ronflement assourdissant de l'averse, couvre sa voix. L'éclair suit quelques secondes plus tard, illuminant le paysage de son éblouissante clarté blanche.

« Koschei ! »

Elle a vu. Elle l'a vu. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui a semblé. Cette petite silhouette tremblotant sous le déluge, à une centaine de mètres sur la route, dans la direction de Brisbane. Déjà, le noir est revenu, rendu plus sombre encore par l'embrasement de la foudre.

« Koschei, ne bouge pas, j'arrive ! »

Titubant sous l'inondation, elle avance pas à pas. Heureusement, l'orage continue à éclairer les alentours de temps en temps, ce qui lui permet de ne pas dévier de sa course. Lorsqu'elle est suffisamment près, elle reconnaît parfaitement son fils. Planté au milieu de la chaussée, il hurle. Elle voit sa bouche qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme, sans entendre ce qu'il dit.

Enfin, elle le saisit à pleins bras et retourne vers son véhicule, la faible lueur des phares la guidant à peine. Elle le presse contre son torse, et elle perçoit enfin son cri :

« Mamaaan ! »

Il ne l'a jamais appelé ainsi, jusqu'à présent. Sauf en présence d'autres personnes, pour jouer son rôle d'enfant ordinaire. Mais jamais quand ils étaient seuls, et jamais spontanément.

Elle grimpe dans la voiture et referme la porte. Elle dépose Koschei sur le siège passager, puis elle met la ventilation et le chauffage à fond. Récupérant sur le siège arrière une couverture qui s'y trouve toujours, elle entreprend de déshabiller le bébé et de le sécher. Il s'est tu, et il grelotte. Il tremble de froid, mais aussi en réaction à la peur qu'il a éprouvée.

Elle frotte vigoureusement sa peau marbrée de bleu. Elle ne sait que dire, dans ces circonstances. Même pas des mots rassurants. Finalement, il éclate en sanglots, et elle retrouve l'usage de la parole. Se glissant à son tour sur le siège passager, pour ne pas être gênée par le volant, elle le prend sur ses genoux, et le berce doucement, tout en continuant à le frictionner.

« Là, là, tout va bien. C'est fini. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant. Mon bébé. Je suis là. Je te protège. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Je serai toujours là, aussi longtemps que je vivrai. »

Elle reste ainsi de longues minutes, alternant les mots tendres, et les embrassades. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il se calme enfin, elle lui demande :

« Je peux te déposer sur la banquette ? Il faudrait qu'on rentre. À la fois pour rassurer papy et mamy, mais aussi pour se sécher complètement tous les deux. Je suis trempée aussi.

– Voui, répond-il d'une voix chevrotante.

– On y va, alors. »

Elle retourne à la place du conducteur, tandis qu'il se cale dans le siège passager, serrant la couverture autour de lui. Le lent retour vers la ferme est silencieux. Elle se demande s'il a honte de s'être laissé aller à la panique au point de pleurer et l'appeler comme un humble bébé humain, lui le Maître, le Seigneur du Temps. Ou s'il est encore choqué par son aventure.

Elle songe aussi qu'il vient de vivre une expérience qu'il a fait subir volontairement à d'autres, sur Grolon. Et qu'elle ne s'est pas aussi bien terminée pour la plupart. Elle pense à Schoushh qui a perdu toute sa famille. Et tous les autres Grouéliens qui sont morts quand le Maître s'est amusé à provoquer un déluge, comme un dieu malveillant.

« Tu l'as retrouvé, s'exclame Mme Jovanka lorsque Tegan rentre, en portant Koschei enveloppé dans la couverture. Oh Seigneur Dieu, merci !

– Oui, je vais aller chercher papa. Peux-tu le prendre…

– Inutile. Papa est revenu. Il n'y voyait rien. Il a eu l'intelligence de ne pas insister. »

La grand-mère caresse doucement la tête mouillée et ébouriffée de l'enfant.

« Mon petit bouchon, lui dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu nous a fait une peur. »

Koschei enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de sa mère.

« Je crois qu'il en a assez pour ce soir, murmure Tegan. Je vais finir de le sécher, et le recoucher. Tu peux nous faire un chocolat, s'il te plaît ? Nous en avons besoin tous les deux. Nous le boirons chez nous.

– Bien sûr. Papa est en train de siroter un grog. Tu ne préfères pas ?

– Non merci. Du lait cacaoté pour moi aussi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit est assis dans son lit, chaudement enveloppé dans un pyjama, tandis que Tegan gagne la salle de bains pour se changer à son tour. De retour dans sa chambre, elle ferme soigneusement sa porte. Sur son bureau, un plateau avec deux tasses fumantes. Elle installe Koschei sur ses genoux.

Lorsqu'ils ont avalés chacun la totalité de la boisson, elle se permet enfin de poser la question :

« Eh bien, que s'est-il passé ? Tu es bien silencieux.

– C'est le garçon.

– Quel garçon ?

– Je le vois en rêve. Il me demande toujours de venir jouer avec lui.

– Un enfant au visage rond, les cheveux noirs, avec une frange coupée juste au dessus de ses yeux bleus ?

– Oui.

– C'est l'autre Koschei, le toi d'autrefois. Celui qui m'est apparu et m'a parlé. Pour me demander de garder le bébé que je portais, notamment. Tu te souviens ?

– Je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient malveillants. Il m'a entraîné dehors. Il voulait que je meure. »

Tegan réfléchit. Cela semble logique. Cependant, elle est certaine que ce gosse fantôme n'est pas malintentionné.

« S'il avait désiré cela, il ne sera pas intervenu pour que je te laisse vivre, non ?

– Pour quelle autre raison a-t-il fait ça ? Il voulait que je meure, je te dis.

– Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Il a compté sur ta force vitale… et sur moi. Et si c'était plutôt une leçon ?

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Souviens-toi de Grolon et de Schoushh.

– Non ! »

Dans une explosion de colère, le Maître lance sa tasse à travers la pièce. Il se laisse glisser des genoux de Tegan, et court se réfugier sous son lit.

« Non ! Non ! » hurle-t-il.

Il se tait, mais la jeune femme entend sa respiration saccadée, puis un grommellement qui monte :

« Il n'a pas le droit… il n'a pas le droit… il n'a pas le droit… il n'a pas le droit… »

Elle ne sait que faire. Elle voudrait le consoler, et en même temps, elle se dit que cette leçon était méritée. Elle s'accroupit, et tend la main pour caresser sa tête. Il la repousse, sort de sa cachette et s'enferme dans l'armoire. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle perçoit des pleurs étouffés.

Elle soupire et va s'allonger. Dehors, le crépitement de l'orage continue sans faiblir.

 **ooo**

« Tchiii !

– Ce qu'il est enrhumé, ce gosse. Enfin, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, vu ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Il t'a dit pourquoi il était sorti, au fait ?

– Il a vu un enfant dehors, et il a voulu aller jouer avec lui. Quand il a commencé à pleuvoir, il a cherché à revenir, mais il s'est perdu.

– Un enfant ? Qui ? Un des petits Purnell ?

– Mais non, maman. Il a dû rêver, c'est tout. »

Tegan sort un nouveau mouchoir de la boîte.

« Souffle », dit-elle à Koschei.

Il s'exécute, puis il essuie ses yeux qui larmoient avec la manche de son pyjama. Il profite que Mme Jovanka quitte un instant la cuisine, pour grogner :

« Je dédeste être balade. Toujours blein de barasites, les gorps humains. C'est répudiant !

– Tu as pris froid. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

– Bas à moi. Et bendant la bériode la plus chaude de l'addée en blus. C'est ridigule. Je beurs de geaud dans ce vêdebent. »

Il tire sur le haut dans l'intention de l'enlever.

« Pas question, gronde Tegan en lui bloquant les bras. Transpirer est bon pour ce que tu as. Tu peux bien supporter ce petit inconfort, non ? »

Elle se baisse à sa hauteur. Prenant son visage dans ses mains, elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« J'ai eu la frayeur de ma vie, cette nuit. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Tu comprends ? »

Elle voit ses prunelles vaciller. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle lui montre son affection. Mais c'est la première fois qu'elle lui dit aussi fortement à quel point elle tient à lui. Il détourne le regard.

« Koschei. Maître… je… », souffle-t-elle à mi-voix.

À cet instant, sa mère revient.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demande-t-elle.

– Je lui expliquais qu'il ne devait plus sortir ainsi la nuit.

– Il a dû avoir une crise de somnambulisme. Cela lui ressemble si peu de faire quelque chose d'aussi déraisonnable. Tegan… tu sais que je ne veux pas me mêler de ta façon d'élever ton fils, mais… »

Mme Jovanka se mordille les lèvres.

« Mais quoi, maman ?

– Cet enfant a des comportements… enfin… je veux dire… non pas qu'il n'est pas normal, mais…

– Les surdoués sont souvent imprévisibles, mam. On ne peut pas les juger sur les critères communs. Consulter tes livres de pédiatrie à tout bout de champ ne sert à rien avec lui. »

Sa mère rougit.

« Tu les as vu… » balbutie-t-elle.

Tegan hausse les épaules. Puis elle sourit à sa mère.

« Tu devrais cesser de t'inquiéter. Tu me connais, je suis moi-même tout le temps en train de me poser des questions. Eh bien, je n'ai aucuns doutes sur le développement harmonieux de Koschei.

– L'absence de père…

– Il a un grand-père qui joue parfaitement le rôle. »

La jeune femme n'est pas aussi optimiste qu'elle veut bien le dire. Elle profite actuellement de la relative innocence du Maître revenu au stade enfantin, mais elle sait que cela ne va pas durer. Physiquement, c'est encore un bébé. Elle s'est rendue compte qu'émotionnellement il l'est aussi, dans une certaine mesure. Sa mésaventure de la veille le lui a encore confirmé.

Mentalement, il est complètement lui-même. Prêt à reprendre son rôle dès que son âge le lui permettra. Cette perspective n'enchante pas Tegan. Jamais aucune mère n'a autant déploré que son enfant grandisse trop vite.


	2. Trois ans

**Chapitre 2 : Trois ans**

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer avec votre enfant dans la bibliothèque. »

L'employée hoche la tête vivement. Elle dévisage Koschei, dont la tête dépasse à peine du bord de son bureau, comme si c'était une souillure accrochée à sa chaussure. Il lui rend son regard. Elle soutient un instant l'éclat de ces yeux bleus, mais baisse bientôt les siens. Légèrement mal à l'aise, elle répète sur un ton moins assuré :

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer avec lui dans la bibliothèque.

– Il sera sage, affirme Tegan. Cette interdiction est-elle dans le règlement ?

– Eh bien… pas exactement, mais c'est évident, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens viennent ici pour être tranquilles. Ils ne souhaitent pas être dérangés par les cris d'un bébé.

– Vous ne l'entendrez pas, assure à nouveau la jeune femme. Si c'est le cas, je m'engage à ressortir immédiatement. »

Elle ajoute en tendant une carte :

« Pouvez-vous me fournir ceci ? »

La femme jette un coup d'œil sur les titres et un autre sur Tegan. Elle semble douter que cette personne soit capable de comprendre les livres qu'elle demande. Après un dernier regard au petit garçon, elle hausse les épaules et s'éloigne pour aller remettre la demande au bibliothécaire qui ira les chercher dans les rayons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont installés à une table. Une partie des bouquins servent de rehausseur à l'enfant, mais il se penche attentivement sur les autres. De sa petite main, il tourne régulièrement les pages, n'accordant que quelques secondes à chacune. Pour un observateur extérieur, il a l'air de simplement jouer avec le geste. Mais Tegan sait qu'il lit attentivement et assimile immédiatement le contenu de ces ouvrages.

Elle a emprunté aussi des livres qui l'intéressent. Sur la culture aborigène notamment.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Koschei donne des coups de talon dans sa chaise.

« Arrête, lui chuchote sa mère. Tu vas nous faire expulser.

– Ce William Alfred Fowler est stupide, grommelle-t-il en réponse. Il n'a strictement rien compris… Prix Nobel de physique… peuh ! Prix Nobel d'idiotie, oui.

– Koschei, chut…

– Tant que vos physiciens ne tiendrons pas compte de la multiplicité de la dimension temporelle, ils n'avanceront jamais, poursuit le petit.

– D'accord, mais si tu ne tiens pas compte de la capacité des employés à nous faire gagner la sortie à la vitesse de la lumière, tu n'avanceras pas non plus dans ta lecture. »

D'un air dégoûté, Koschei referme son livre en faisant claquer la couverture.

« Pour découvrir de telles inepties, merci. Je peux aussi bien retourner feuilleter Oui-Oui. »

Tegan rit sous cape. Trouvant son petit fils très avancé, sa mère avait acheté toute une collection de ces histoires pour enfants, et les avait offertes à Koschei. La jeune femme avait eu alors du mal à garder son sérieux devant le regard courroucé qu'avait lancé le Seigneur du Temps à sa grand-mère.

« Elle me prend pour un débile mental, avait-il grogné.

– Allons, calme-toi, lui avait répondu Tegan. Dans son esprit, lire Oui-Oui quand on a trois ans, c'est faire preuve de génie. Et elle a raison. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu n'es pas ce que tu parais être. »

Pendant qu'elle songe à ce petit incident, Koschei continue à ronchonner. Soudain, l'employée de l'accueil se matérialise à côté d'eux, comme si elle surgissait du néant. Elle a un air sévère et les sourcils froncés.

« Madame… commence-t-elle.

– Nous partons », l'interrompt Tegan.

Une fois dehors, la jeune femme bougonne.

« Et voilà ! Tout ce que tu as gagné, c'est que nous ne pourrons pas retourner dans cette bibliothèque.

– Ce n'est pas une grande perte, si tu veux mon avis.

– J'avais trouvé des trucs qui m'intéressaient, moi. Ils sont bien fournis en textes sur la civilisation aborigène. »

Il hausse les épaules. Apparemment les « trucs » de Tegan lui importent peu.

« Demain nous irons dans celle de l'université, propose-t-il. Il y aura peut-être des bricoles plus passionnantes.

– Le matin, j'ai une réunion avec les employés et l'après-midi, nous irons au bord de la mer. Il n'est pas question que tu passes tout ton temps le nez dans les bouquins.

– Je m'ennuie à la plage, grogne-t-il. Il n'y a rien à faire, à part construire des châteaux de sable et patauger dans les flaques. »

Tegan sourit sans répondre. Il proteste toujours lorsqu'elle l'oblige à quelques activités de plein air, mais elle sait qu'il y prend plaisir. Son corps et sa conscience de trois ans apprécient, même si son intellect de Seigneur du Temps n'y trouve pas de stimulation suffisante.

 **ooo**

La grève n'est pas très large, mais elle court sur des kilomètres. Les badauds se dispersent le long de la mer. Ils s'entassent plus volontiers aux environs des nappes que laisse la marée au milieu du rivage. Ces mares permettent de se baigner sans le risque, toujours présent, de se trouver nez à nez avec un requin.

Aidé de Tegan, Koschei a entrepris la construction d'un vaisseau spatial fait essentiellement de sable, mais aussi de petits galets, de branchettes et de coques vides de noix de coco. Il met à cette tâche autant de soins qu'à tout ce qu'il fait. Cela ne l'empêche pas de voir et d'entendre ce qui se passe aux alentours.

Tandis que sa mère creuse à grands coups de pelle un canal pour environner leur œuvre d'une douve qu'envahira la marée, il choisit soigneusement des cailloux de la même taille et de la même forme pour imiter les boulons de la machine.

En même temps, il observe la famille la plus proche d'eux et suit leurs conversations. Une de leurs fillettes, âgée de deux ans, est venue examiner l'avancement des travaux, mais il l'a chassé par un :

« Retourne voir tes parents ou je te dévore les pieds. »

La phrase, accompagnée d'un regard féroce, a eu l'effet escompté, et l'enfant est repartie en courant. Koschei n'a pu s'empêcher de rire de sa frayeur. Décidément, faire peur est toujours aussi plaisant… tant que maman ne s'en aperçoit pas. Tegan n'apprécie guère son comportement de petite brute vis-à-vis des autres enfants. Il lui arrive même de s'attaquer à plus grand que lui, et il gagne… en général.

Il cherche ensuite des tiges pour marquer les côtés du navire spatial. La forêt pousse à quelques pas, et il trouve ce qui lui convient sur sa lisière.

« Pourquoi t'es méchant ? »

La gamine l'a suivi. Il pousse un soupir exaspéré.

 _« Comment me débarrasser de ce pot de colle ? »_

Il jette un coup d'œil vers la plage. Tegan n'est pas visible, derrière leur œuvre commune. La famille de la petite est engagée pour moitié dans un jeu de volley et pour l'autre dans la préparation du pique nique. La tentation est forte.

« Je suis gentil, répond-il. Tiens, je vais même t'indiquer un endroit où… »

Il la regarde attentivement. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui donner envie d'outrepasser l'interdit ? Elle porte un collier de perles multicolores mélangées à des petits coquillages.

« … où il y a plein de coquilles comme ça, termine-t-il. Si tu m'en rapportes assez, je te ferais un bracelet. »

Les yeux de la fillette s'illuminent.

« C'est où ? »

Il lui montre un groupe d'arbres, assez loin sous le couvert.

« Là-bas, derrière ces arbres. »

Elle s'éloigne en courant, zigzagant au milieu des plantes.

« Bien joué », marmonne-t-il, un sourire sardonique sur son visage angélique.

Les bras chargés, il retourne à sa besogne.

« Julia ? »

La mère s'est redressée et lance cet appel. Elle questionne sa fille aînée :

« Megan, tu n'as pas vu ta sœur ? »

Megan, treize ans, hausse les épaules. Elle tend le bras vers l'océan.

« La dernière fois, elle allait par là et je lui ai dit de rester avec nous.

– Julia ? » reprend la femme, plus fort et d'un ton plus inquiet.

La main en auvent au dessus des yeux, elle inspecte le rivage qui les entoure.

Koschei fait semblant d'être occupé, mais il jubile intérieurement.

Soudain, il entend un cri strident venant du bosquet. Il est le seul à l'avoir perçu. Les adultes semblent avoir opté pour une recherche vers la mer et le hurlement résonnait très loin. Mais il était sans nul doute produit par la petite fille. Il relève la tête. Il est seul sur cette portion de plage. Tegan lui a dit, il y a quelques secondes :

« Ne bouge pas, je vais aller aider ces gens. »

Elle scrute les vagues comme les autres. Ils se sont répandus le long de la côte, certains avançant dans l'eau, d'autres se préparant à plonger pour trouver la fillette.

 _« Rassilon, que les Humains sont stupides »,_ pense-t-il.

Un deuxième braillement retentit peu après, arrivant toujours du même point. Cette fois-ci, Koschei se sent légèrement soucieux. Ce qui l'inquiète le plus, c'est de voir sa mère venir en courant récupérer son masque et ses palmes. Elle s'apprête à se mettre en péril pour retrouver une fillette qui ne lui est rien.

Il se décide à agir et pénètre à son tour dans la forêt. Il n'a aucun mal à atteindre d'abord le bouquet de cocotiers, et une fois qu'il l'a dépassé, à repérer Julia. Elle est à bonne distance, mais elle continue de glapir, ce qui le dirige droit vers elle. Il la voit sautiller en se donnant des claques sur les jambes.

 _« Cette idiote n'est même pas capable de s'éloigner du danger »,_ pense-t-il, en apercevant la cause de ce tapage.

Elle est debout au milieu d'une fourmilière. Les insectes grouillent sur ses pieds, grimpent sur ses jambes, la gratifiant de dizaines de morsures. Koschei la saisit par le bras et la tire hors du nid. À l'aide d'une feuille de fougère, il fait ensuite tomber la majorité des animaux. Puis il l'entraîne vers la rive.

« Dépêche-toi ! lui crie-t-il. Tout le monde te cherche. »

Ils débouchent à l'air libre. Julia pleurniche :

« Ça me pique. »

Sa grande sœur, qui était restée à garder leurs affaires, l'entend aussitôt arriver. Elle hurle :

« Mam ! Elle est là. Le petit garçon l'a retrouvée. »

Tous les adultes se précipitent. Ils entourent la fillette. On l'embrasse. On la fait asseoir. On examine ses jambes. Julia hurle encore plus fort depuis qu'elle a un public. Les tubes de crèmes sortent des sacs, et les conseils pleuvent. Personne ne se préoccupe de son sauveur. Lui-même ne se soucie pas d'être félicité. Il cherche Tegan. Elle n'est nulle part au milieu de tous ces grands. Il réussit enfin à attirer l'attention d'un des hommes en lui tirant les poils des mollets.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon bonhomme ?

– Maman est allée dans l'eau pour chercher la petite fille, et elle n'est pas revenue.

– Oh… Eh bien… Je vais voir ça… »

Mais il se contente de jeter un rapide coup d'œil alentour et de marmonner : « je la vois pas », avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à Julia.

Koschei trépigne, furieux de l'indifférence de ces gens. Il court vers l'eau et regarde avec inquiétude les rouleaux qui s'écrasent sur la plage. Il a beau avoir l'esprit du Maître, il n'est encore qu'un bambin de trois ans. Et l'avenir immédiat, c'est la perspective de se retrouver abandonné sur un rivage qui se vide de ses chalands.

Le temps a dû passer plus vite qu'il ne l'imaginait car le ciel s'assombrit, et de plus en plus de baigneurs regagnent leurs voitures. Certains membres de la famille de Julia ont fini par se rendre compte qu'il était seul. Ils hésitent à s'en aller. Koschei est revenu vers leur emplacement. Machinalement, il remet dans le grand sac de toile leurs affaires éparpillées autour du vaisseau de sable non fini. Il a du mal à empêcher son menton de trembler. Ses yeux piquent, mais il s'efforce de ne pas verser de larmes.

« On va retrouver ta maman, lui assure une des femmes.

– C'est votre faute ! hurle-t-il dans une explosion de colère. Elle ne serait pas allée dans l'eau sans votre stupide fille. »

Il retourne se planter devant l'océan, repoussant les tentatives de consolation de ces gens qu'il rend responsables de la situation. Il ne réalise pas qu'il est à l'origine de l'égarement de l'enfant, donc de celui de Tegan.

« Je l'aperçois, crie quelqu'un. Elle revient. »

Cette fois-ci, les larmes jaillissent de ses yeux. Il ne peut les retenir plus longtemps. Surtout quand il la voit arriver, épuisée. À peine sortie des vagues, elle se laisse tomber sur le sable. Il se précipite vers elle, et la serre dans ses petits bras.

« J'ai cherché, halète-t-elle. J'ai cherché aussi longtemps que j'ai pu… mais je n'y voyais plus rien. Je suis désolée.

– Je l'ai… retrouvé… maman, bredouille-t-il entre deux sanglots.

– Toi ? Mais…

– Elle n'était pas… dans la mer, mais… dans la forêt, l'interrompt-il.

– Nous sommes navrés, ajoute un des parents. Nous avons tenté de vous avertir, mais vous n'étiez visible nulle part.

– Oh génial, grogne-t-elle. J'ai passé des heures dans cette eau infestée de méduses… pour rien. Merci… Vraiment… Viens Koschei, nous rentrons. »

Dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour, Koschei ne pleure plus, mais il garde un visage maussade. Tegan conduit nerveusement. L'incident lui a gâché une journée fort agréable. Lorsqu'elle s'engage sur la route cahotante qui mène chez eux, il prend enfin la parole.

« C'est moi.

– Oui je sais, c'est toi qui l'a retrouvée. Ils ne se sont pas montré très reconnaissants, je trouve.

– Non, c'est moi qui l'ai envoyée dans la forêt.

– Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle s'est perdue ?

– Oui. Elle m'ennuyait. Elle était tout le temps à regarder ce que je faisais et à me poser des questions idiotes, alors je lui ai dit d'aller chercher un truc sous les arbres.

– Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu as fait ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Ça m'est égal ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

– Et moi ? Je suis restée longtemps dans la mer à la chercher. »

Elle sent monter la colère et a du mal à la maîtriser. Elle avait vite compris que pointer ses défauts et ses erreurs ne faisait que lui donner envie d'en faire plus encore, par simple orgueil. Aussi, elle ne soulignait jamais ses mauvaises actions. Elle appuyait plutôt sur les points positifs lorsqu'ils se présentaient. Ce qui était assez rare, hélas.

Mais aujourd'hui, il lui est quand même difficile de ne pas lui dire qu'il a fait une grosse bêtise. Elle doit se mordre les lèvres et faire des exercices de respiration pour ne pas se laisser aller à une colère qui gâcherait leurs relations.

À son grand étonnement, elle sent sa petite main se poser sur son bras et elle l'entend souffler « Pardon… » de façon à peine audible.

Il la retire aussitôt, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. C'est Koschei qui a parlé, pas le Maître. C'est le petit garçon de trois ans qui a eu très peur pour sa maman, pas le Seigneur du Temps qui ne s'inquiète que de lui-même.

 **ooo**

« Penses-tu que ce soit une bonne idée ? »

M. Jovanka a entraîné Tegan dans l'étable pour lui parler seul à seule. Il donne le biberon à un chevreau nouveau-né. La petite bête est malformée. Une de ses pattes avant est plus chétive que les autres et elle boîte. Sa mère l'a rejeté. Dans la nature, un petit comme elle n'est pas destiné à survivre.

La jeune femme réfléchit à ce que vient de lui dire son père.

« Je ne sais pas s'il va vouloir, répond-elle. C'est une grosse responsabilité.

– J'en suis conscient. S'il ne souhaite pas s'en charger, je comprendrais. Mais je me suis dit que… Prendre soin d'un animal est très formateur pour un enfant. Je sais que, théoriquement, il est trop jeune pour ça, mais Koschei n'a pas l'esprit d'un gamin de trois ans.

– Oh non, s'exclame Tegan. Loin de là.

– Il est assez mâture pour comprendre les implications. Je surveillerais de loin, bien entendu. Il ne s'agit pas non plus de sacrifier cette chevrette.

– Ne lui dis pas que tu m'as demandé mon avis. Il faut que ça vienne totalement de toi, et que je ne sois pas impliquée.

– Si tu veux, répond M. Jovanka, un peu étonné.

– Je connais mon bout de choux, ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi.

– D'accord. »

Son père lui sourit :

« C'est un drôle de petit bonhomme… »

Il reste pensif un instant.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois te parler à cœur ouvert. Une mère ne voit que les bons côtés de son enfant.

– J'ai conscience des autres aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. Que voulais tu me dire ?

– Ce n'est pas un méchant garçon, mais on le sent… comment dire… tourmenté. On ne devrait pas l'être à son âge. Cependant, il y a quelque chose de… C'est difficile de trouver les mots justes. De troublé, de torturé dans son caractère. Ça a l'air un peu fort comme qualificatifs, mais je le ressens comme ça. »

Tegan pose le bras sur les épaules de son père.

« Tu fais un grand-père formidable. Koschei t'adore. Et crois-moi, il n'est pas facile à apprivoiser.

– Par moment, j'ai l'impression que je l'agace, soupire-t-il.

– Ce sont ses sentiments pour toi qui l'agacent. »

M. Jovanka regarde sa fille avec surprise.

« Pourquoi un petit garçon serait-il ennuyé d'avoir de l'affection pour son grand-père ? » demande-t-il.

Tegan comprend qu'elle est allée trop loin dans la confidence. Elle essaye de s'expliquer sans révéler la vraie nature de son enfant.

« Koschei a toujours eu une personnalité bien définie. Depuis le début, j'ai compris que c'était un enfant à double facette. Celle qui est comme les autres gosses, avec les envies et les joies puériles qui vont avec son âge. Et cette intelligence supérieure qui réfléchit trop et qui n'aime pas ce côté enfantin. Il est déchiré entre les deux.

– Tu as raison. C'est exactement ça. Et tu vois, je ne l'en aime que plus. Ce ne doit pas être facile pour lui. »

Tegan hoche la tête.

« Oui c'est dur, confirme-t-elle. J'aimerais tant qu'il ait une enfance – elle pense en réalité _"une deuxième enfance"_ – heureuse. Ça façonne toute une vie d'adulte. La mienne a été merveilleuse. Je voudrais qu'il en soit de même pour lui.

– Et pourtant, reprend son père malicieusement, tu n'as eu de cesse de partir de la maison, de t'envoler.

– C'est différent, affirme-t-elle. J'avais envie de voir le monde. »

 _« Et j'ai vu l'univers,_ songe-t-elle. _Grâce au Docteur… et grâce à lui aussi. »_

En y songeant, elle ressent à nouveau ce besoin de visiter d'autres planètes. Elle comprend l'impatience du Maître à récupérer la capacité à se mouvoir dans le temps et l'espace. Elle-même n'a connu cela que durant quelques années, mais lui, comme le Docteur, vit ainsi depuis bien plus longtemps. Se cantonner à un seul lieu et un seul temps doit être difficile pour lui.

 **ooo**

« Je suis étonnée que tu ais accepté.

– Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? rétorque Koschei en la regardant avec défi.

– Bien sûr que oui. Je pensais seulement que tu ne souhaiterais pas t'encombrer d'une telle responsabilité.

– Ça va m'occuper. Il y a tellement peu de choses intéressantes à faire quand on est petit. C'est une malédiction de devoir grandir. Je n'imaginais pas que ce serait aussi long et assommant. Et puis… ça va faire plaisir à papy. »

Tegan ne fait pas de remarque. Elle ressent juste une bouffée d'euphorie devant le désir de l'enfant de satisfaire son grand-père, même s'il a prononcé la phrase d'un ton ironique. Elle aurait presque envie de s'exclamer :

« J'ai réussi. »

Mais il ne faut pas crier victoire trop tôt. Rien n'est jamais définitivement acquis avec lui. Et surtout, ses réelles motivations ne sont peut-être pas celles dont il parle.

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

– Julia. »

Elle se met à rire.

« Cette fillette t'a marqué, on dirait. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir à un nom. Et cette Julia promet d'être aussi irritante que l'autre.

– Pourquoi as-tu consenti à t'en charger, alors ? »

À nouveau, il hausse les épaules et détourne la conversation :

« Je dois aller lui donner à manger. Papy va m'apprendre à la nourrir et à la soigner. »

Il part en galopant, comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Tegan le regarde s'éloigner, pensive. Elle songe à la conversation qu'elle a eu avec son père.

 _« Tourmenté…_ pense-t-elle. _C'est exactement ça. Une part de lui aime cette enfance insouciante, protégée, aimée. Mais il n'arrive pas à en profiter pleinement parce que l'autre côté déteste devoir se plier à une vie si humaine, si ordinaire. »_


	3. Quatre ans

**Chapitre 3 : Quatre ans**

 _« Quel âge a l'enfant ?_

– Quatre ans.

 _– Oh, c'est un tout petit, alors. D'accord. Sa destination ?_

– Londres.

 _– Bien. Le moyen de paiement ?_

– J'enverrai un chèque.

 _– La réservation ne sera effective qu'à la réception de celui-ci._

– Bien entendu, je comprends.

 _– Qui êtes-vous par rapport à cet enfant ? Vous savez qu'il doit être muni d'un certain nombre de documents prouvant son identité, et d'une décharge nous autorisant à nous occuper de lui._

– Je sais. Je suis sa mère.

 _– Vous avez une voix très jeune, presque enfantine, je dirais._

– Merci. On me fait souvent la remarque.

 _– Bien. Dès que nous recevrons le chèque, nous vous ferons parvenir le billet à l'adresse que vous avez indiqué. Il sera accompagné des instructions nécessaires pour un enfant voyageant seul. »_

Koschei raccroche. Il va jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Mme Jovanka est toujours occupé à discuter avec les employés de la ferme.

Il va devoir surveiller l'arrivée du facteur dans les jours qui viennent. Mais il l'a prévu depuis longtemps, et aller chercher le courrier fait partie de ses activités quotidiennes. Ainsi, cela ne va pas paraître suspect, maintenant que cela lui est nécessaire. Il va d'abord confier la lettre avec le chèque au préposé, puis il récupérera le billet d'avion, une fois que celui-ci arrivera. Les soucis actuels de la famille Jovanka lui sont d'une grande aide. Ils ne sont pas aussi attentifs aux détails et le laissent libre d'aller et venir à sa guise.

Libre de planifier son évasion.

La maladie de « papy » s'était brutalement aggravée quelques mois auparavant. Tout tourne autour de lui, désormais. Les visites à l'hôpital de sa mère ou de sa grand-mère. Les traitements, les commentaires des docteurs. Koschei se sent délaissé. On ne va plus dans les bibliothèques, en promenade dans le bush, ni même à la plage. Alors qu'il maudissait ces sorties au grand air obligatoires naguère, il les regrette à présent. Il a cessé d'être le centre de la vie de Tegan. Et il déteste ça.

 _« Il est vraiment temps que je récupère un TARDIS. Et elle ne m'y aidera pas. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. Je sais me débrouiller seul. »_

Il a subtilisé l'appareil de communication et l'a modifié. Le plus difficile étant d'atteindre les outils, tous placés trop hauts, de l'atelier du grand-père. Le nombre de fois où il a dû tirer le gros escabeau de bois et le remettre ensuite en place… l'oreille toujours attentive. Un des ouvriers peut avoir la mauvaise idée de venir chercher quelque chose.

Maintenant, l'engin peut envoyer un signal de détresse spatial… dirigé vers la camelote du Docteur.

 _« Une fois que j'aurais gagné l'Angleterre,_ pense-t-il. _Je n'aurais qu'à le mettre en marche. Cet idiot se précipitera comme une abeille sur un pot de miel. Comment pourrait-il résister à un tel appât ? Une balise cosmique… venant de sa chère Terre ? Le mystère le fera frétiller comme un poisson au bout de ma ligne. Une fois qu'il aura atterri, je trouverai le moyen de me glisser dans son TARDIS. Et de retourner sur Gallifrey pour en voler un autre de meilleure qualité. Qui va se méfier d'un petit garçon de quatre ans ? Jamais je n'ai eu de meilleur déguisement. C'était une idée de génie. »_

 **ooo**

« Tu es tout seul mon bonhomme ? » demande le chauffeur de taxi lorsqu'il voit l'enfant au bord de la route.

Il est assis sur sa valise, un petit sac accroché à son dos.

« J'ai des sous, répond le bambin en tendant une liasse de billets.

– Bien sûr, mais…

– C'est pour que vous m'accompagniez jusqu'à l'avion. »

L'homme regarde vers la maison et les granges qu'on aperçoit entre les arbres. C'est une ferme assez importante, qui a l'air bien entretenue.

« Pourquoi ta maman n'est-elle pas venue t'amener jusqu'à la route ?

– Papy est malade. Elle est très occupée. Je vais rejoindre mon papa en Angleterre.

– Oh… d'accord. Eh bien… »

La somme est tentante. Juste pour remettre le gosse aux hôtesses, c'est bien payé. Finalement, le taxi se décide et pose la valise sur le siège arrière, tandis que l'enfant grimpe dans la voiture.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? questionne-t-il avant de démarrer.

– William Purnell. »

À l'aéroport, on ne lui pose pas de questions quand il confie le petit à l'accueil de la ligne d'aviation. Tous les papiers sont en règle, le bambin est sage et a l'air propre et bien nourri. Sa destination est claire, et son billet a été pris plusieurs semaines auparavant.

 **ooo**

« Tu as vu Koschei ? »

Tegan pose cette question à sa mère en revenant de l'hôpital.

« Il doit être avec Julia. Il ne quitte quasiment pas cette chevrette depuis quelques temps. Je suppose que cela lui rappelle son grand-père.

– Non, il n'y est pas. J'y suis déjà allée.

– Je ne sais pas, alors. Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Je l'ai vu avec elle, il y a moins d'une heure.

– Je vais refaire le tour. Je l'ai appelé, mais il n'a pas répondu. Ce n'est pas son genre de se cacher.

– Tu sais, rétorque Mme Jovanka. Il est perturbé en ce moment. Il est trop fier pour le montrer, mais je suis certaine qu'il est très affecté par ce qui se passe.

– Sans doute », répond Tegan sans conviction.

Le petit garçon réagit très froidement à ce qui attriste la famille. La jeune femme retrouve de plus en plus le caractère du Maître dans l'enfant. Indifférent et détaché des sentiments humains.

Après avoir tout visité, elle se décide à reprendre sa voiture.

« Je vais aller voir vers chez Binda, crie-t-elle à sa mère avant de démarrer.

– Mais c'est loin ! s'exclame Mme Jovanka.

– Je sais. Ce n'est pas ce qui le retiendra. Ce gosse ne comprend pas les limites de ses capacités physiques. »

 _« Ou plutôt, il ne veut pas les accepter »_ , songe-t-elle.

 **ooo**

« William ? »

À l'aéroport d'Heathrow, l'hôtesse cherche l'enfant, afin de le remettre à la personne inscrite sur ses papiers. Un certain docteur John Smith doit en prendre réception. Une fois sortis de l'avion, elle l'avait déposé cinq minutes au comptoir de la compagnie.

« Je vais aller chercher ta valise, lui avait-elle dit. Ne bouge pas d'ici. »

Mais à son retour, il n'était plus là. Le bagage en carton rouge au bout du bras, elle scrute la foule, se demandant où il est. Elle s'imagine expliquer sa disparition à la famille, et l'angoisse lui monte à la gorge.

 **ooo**

Le chauffeur du car qui emmène les voyageurs de l'aéroport jusqu'au centre de la ville, ne prête pas attention au garçonnet qui grimpe les marches de son bus. Il le fait derrière une femme qui porte une fillette dans les bras. Il s'installe ensuite à l'arrière et reste sage durant tout le trajet. Le conducteur ne remarque pas que l'enfant, une fois descendu de sa machine, prend un chemin opposé à celle qu'il a supposé être sa mère. Il a bien d'autres choses en tête que de surveiller tous ses passagers.

 **ooo**

Le constable Harris marche de son pas lent et régulier le long du trottoir de la rue Old Compound, les mains croisés dans le dos. Malgré son air placide, il remarque tout ce qui se passe. Il repère assez rapidement un enfant qui semble se promener seul. Rien de spécialement étonnant, sauf que le bambin lui paraît vraiment très jeune pour se déplacer ainsi.

 _« Moins de cinq ans, je dirais,_ songe le policier. _Et il est habillé de façon bien légère pour la saison. Juste un jeans et un petit blouson en toile qui n'a pas l'air bien épais. »_

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il se dirige vers l'enfant, mais celui-ci se plante à côté d'une famille qui fait du lèche vitrine. Rassuré, le policier s'éloigne.

 **ooo**

Le plus difficile est de ne pas se faire repérer par les autorités. Être attentif à tout, savoir passer inaperçu. Lorsque les rues commencent à se vider de leurs chalands par exemple, lorsque la nuit vient, il vaut mieux ne pas traîner sur les trottoirs.

Le Maître a trouvé un lieu pour s'y réfugier. Pas très confortable, mais discret. La cave d'une maison à demie abandonnée. Seule une vieille femme en occupe encore le rez-de-chaussée. La trappe du sous-sol est cassée. Il peut y passer, grâce à sa petite taille. Une fois là-dedans, il ôte soigneusement ses vêtements de jour, les plie, les glisse dans son sac à dos et enfile ceux de nuit.

Il n'a pu emporter que ces deux rechanges et il doit en garder au moins un en bon état. On fait moins attention à un enfant bien vêtu qu'à un gosse aux habits sales ou déchirés. Rester propre lui-même n'est pas facile non plus. Il récupère l'eau des caniveaux et lave son visage et ses mains avec.

Pour manger, il a deux sources de nourriture. D'abord ce qu'il arrive à acheter avec l'argent qu'il a conservé pour cet usage. De la restauration rapide, aux baraques de hot dog et de hamburger essentiellement. Et puis les parcs où vont les mamans avec leurs enfants. Il quémande une brioche ou un morceau de pain. Croyant avoir affaire à un gosse qui a une fantaisie, la plupart les lui donne sans problème. Lorsqu'elles lui demandent où est sa maman, il désigne un groupe d'adultes, et les questions s'arrêtent là.

Il a activé le signal dès son arrivée, mais le Docteur tarde à y répondre. Cela fait une semaine déjà, et pas de signe de la cabine de police bleue. Du moins, pas celle qu'il attend. Il y en a encore, ici et là, et ses cœurs font un bond à chaque fois qu'il en croise une. Mais il lui suffit de s'approcher de quelques mètres pour se rendre compte que ce n'est pas la bonne. Aucune vibration typique d'un vaisseau spatio-temporel.

 _« Alors, Docteur,_ songe-t-il. _Qu'attend-tu pour venir sauver ta chère planète du danger qui pourrait la menacer ? »_

Il ne veut pas se l'avouer, mais cette solitude au milieu de la grande ville, le trouble bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Son esprit de Seigneur du Temps ne suffit pas à combattre la peur naturelle d'un bambin dans cette situation. Les embûches qui guettent un petit garçon de son âge sont nombreux, en dehors de se faire attraper par la police. Il est une proie dans la foule des badauds. Mais une proie qui a l'avantage de penser comme un prédateur. Ainsi, il sait repérer ceux qui pourraient lui vouloir du mal. En l'espace de quelques jours, il a déjà échappé à au moins quatre ou cinq d'entre eux.

 **ooo**

Tegan dépose le combiné téléphonique. Sa mère ne lui pose pas de questions, mais elle sait que la réponse est négative. Nul ne semble avoir aperçu Koschei depuis son arrivée à Londres.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » finit par demander Mme Jovanka.

L'enfant n'a pas été enlevé, et il ne s'est pas perdu. Il s'en est allé volontairement.

La disparition d'une partie de ses affaires avaient d'abord mis la puce à l'oreille de Tegan. L'argent liquide, conservé dans le tiroir du bureau de son père pour payer ses ouvriers, s'était envolé également. Et en consultant son compte, elle avait trouvé le débit d'une somme en faveur d'une compagnie aérienne. Cela datait même de plusieurs semaines, mais elle n'avait pas mis le nez dans la comptabilité depuis deux mois.

 _« Il ne peut avoir gagné l'aéroport qu'en voiture »_ , avait-elle réfléchi.

Elle avait mené son enquête et cela l'avait conduite jusqu'au chauffeur de taxi. Elle avait suivi la piste de Koschei – qui avait pris le nom de William Purnell et avait même fabriqué des faux documents avec ce patronyme – jusqu'à la capitale du Royaume Uni. Elle disparaissait à son arrivée à Londres.

« Je ne sais pas, soupire-t-elle en réponse à la question de sa mère. La maladie de papa l'a perturbé, tu l'as dit toi-même.

– Mais de là à fuguer… un enfant si petit. Ce qu'il a fait est incroyable, s'exclame-t-elle ensuite. Des faux papiers. Il a appelé la compagnie et le taxi en se faisant passer pour toi… à quatre ans. Où est-il maintenant ? Mon petit bout de chou. Perdu dans cette grande ville.

– Il ne court aucun danger, j'en suis certaine, affirme Tegan. Tu as vu comme il est débrouillard ? »

Elle n'en est pas aussi sûre qu'elle veut bien le dire. Son dernier appel a été pour la police métropolitaine de Londres. Elle a donné le signalement de son fils.

 _« Il est trop malin pour que la police le récupère »_ , songe-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas retrouvé non plus le petit appareil de communication que lui avait remis le Docteur. Elle a compris que le Maître a dû s'en servir pour contacter celui-ci.

 _« Il voulait avoir un TARDIS à nouveau. C'est tout ce qui compte pour lui. Il ne se soucie pas de nous, de son grand-père qui est en train de mourir, de moi qui l'ai élevé jusqu'à maintenant et lui ai donné toute mon affection, de sa grand-mère qui l'aime plus que tout. Il est resté le même égoïste, occupé seulement de lui-même. »_

Elle sort dans le jardin en murmurant :

« Je vais faire un tour. Voir si tout va bien. Et m'occuper de Julia, puisqu'il n'est plus là pour le faire. »

Mme Jovanka hoche la tête sans lui répondre, abîmée dans son propre chagrin.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que je m'étonne de ce qui devrait me paraître évident ?_ pense Tegan. _Pourquoi aurait-il changé ? Quatre années de vie humaine entouré de l'amour d'une famille sont-elles suffisantes pour modifier ce qui l'a animé depuis des centaines d'années ? Bien sûr que non. C'était stupide de ma part de vouloir y croire. »_

Elle entre dans l'étable. Julia se précipite vers elle en bêlant, quêtant les caresses qu'elle a l'habitude de recevoir de son petit maître. Tegan s'assoit sur un des tabourets qui servent à la traite et se met à gratouiller la chevrette entre ses petites cornes.

« Tu sais quoi ? lui murmure-t-elle. Je l'aime toujours, malgré tout. Même s'il me brise le cœur. Est-ce cela qu'on appelle l'amour maternel ? »

 **ooo**

Koschei grelotte dans la froide nuit londonienne. Les vêtements bons pour Brisbane ne suffisent pas ici. Et le Docteur qui ne répond toujours pas au signal.

 _« Ou peut-être qu'il a voulu venir, mais qu'il a loupé le lieu de cent milliards de kilomètres et le temps de dix millions d'années »_ , songe-t-il avec une ironie furieuse.

Il regarde les quelques pièces qui reste dans sa menotte. De quoi se payer encore un repas chaud. Enfin… juste un petit sandwich. Il se hâte vers une des baraques ambulantes qui proposent des hot dog aux passants. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer des commerçants, il est obligé d'en changer souvent et de ne pas acheter aux mêmes tous les jours. Aujourd'hui, il a dû parcourir un long chemin pour éviter les plus proches de sa cave.

Grignotant le pain gorgé d'huile un peu rance, il s'en retourne vers sa cachette. Une pluie fine et glacée commence à tomber. Malgré sa fatigue, il se hâte pour ne pas trop mouiller ses bons vêtements. Ceux-ci ont un aspect bien moins nets que lorsqu'il est arrivé. Il en prend soin le plus possible, mais on commence à voir qu'ils n'ont pas été lavés depuis longtemps.

Son instinct l'avertit d'un danger. Lorsque cela arrive, il faut se rapprocher immédiatement d'adultes inoffensifs. Cela suffit à décourager les prédateurs. Ensuite, on fuit et on se cache jusqu'à ce que la menace soit passée. Seulement ce soir, la rue est déserte. La cabane du marchant de saucisses n'est pas loin, mais le péril s'interpose entre lui et elle. Il prend la forme d'un homme gras au visage rose et aux cheveux de neige. Qui lui sourit.

« Tu es perdu, mon garçon ? »

Le Maître ne se laisse pas prendre à son apparence bonhomme. Il a reconnu la lueur dans les yeux dissimulés derrière d'épaisses lunettes.

« Non, répond-il. Maman m'attend. »

Le monsieur tend une main vers lui.

« Dis-moi où elle est. Je t'accompagne. »

Le bambin tourne les talons et s'enfuit. Il perçoit le souffle de son poursuivant dans son dos. Un halètement d'asthmatique. S'il tient assez longtemps, il pourra le semer. Lui-même est fatigué de toute une journée passée à marcher dans les squares et les boulevards, mais la peur lui donne de l'énergie. Le lieu où il se cache la nuit est trop loin pour être atteint. Il doit trouver autre chose avant que cet homme ne le rattrape.

Il tourne le coin de la rue. Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe. Deux bras puissants le soulèvent, une main se plaque sur sa bouche. Une piqûre au bras et il sombre dans l'inconscience.

 **ooo**

Koschei se réveille, la bouche pâteuse et la tête lourde. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits. Il a été enlevé. Le gars n'était pas seul. Il avait un complice qui l'a pris en tenaille. Il ouvre difficilement les yeux. Ses paupières sont pesantes et un élancement douloureux bat dans son crâne.

Il essaye de comprendre où il se trouve. Il est allongé sur le dos. Dans un lit, semble-t-il. Il tente de se redresser, mais il n'y arrive pas. Ce n'est pas à cause de la drogue qu'on lui a injecté. C'est parce qu'il est attaché. La pièce est sombre, mais pas totalement noire. Une faible lumière lui parvient d'un endroit vers sa droite. Il tourne la tête par là. Peu à peu, il s'habitue à la pénombre et commence à voir ce qui se trouve autour de lui.

Il est dans un lit à barreaux. À sa gauche, un mur avec une fenêtre aux volets fermés. À sa droite, un autre lit, semblable au sien. Une forme sombre l'occupe. Il devine à sa taille que c'est un autre enfant. Plus petit que lui. Il essaye ses liens. Ce sont des sangles plates en tissus rembourré. L'une d'entre elles attache ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête, l'autre le fixe par la taille et la troisième enserre ses chevilles.

Il sent aussi qu'il n'a plus son jeans et son blouson. On l'a vêtu d'un tissu léger, probablement un pyjama. On l'a lavé aussi. Une légère odeur de savon et de shampooing monte jusqu'à ses narines. Enfin, dernière chose qu'il constate : on lui a mis une couche. Cela veut donc dire qu'on lui refuse la possibilité de se déplacer jusqu'à des toilettes. Il est censé rester dans ce lit tout le temps.

Profitant du très peu de jeu que lui laissent ses liens, il parvient à se redresser suffisamment pour avoir une vue partielle du reste de la pièce. D'autres lits en face de lui et ainsi de suite jusqu'aussi loin que porte son regard. Et dans chacun, une forme enfantine.

Il se laisse retomber sur le matelas.

 _« Où suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit ? »_

Que veulent faire ces hommes avec tous ces enfants, tous drogués, et tous ligotés ? Il ne doit son réveil qu'au fait qu'il a une physiologie légèrement différente, plus solide. Les autres somnolent lourdement. Probablement en permanence.

Il entend des bruits de pas. Il ferme les yeux pour faire croire qu'il dort aussi. La lumière s'allume. Il coule un regard et aperçoit deux femmes, habillées d'une blouse blanche et coiffées d'une toque en tissu qui couvre entièrement leurs cheveux. Elles discutent à voix basse. Elle s'occupent des enfants. Les lèvent un par un. Les lavent, leur donnent à boire et à manger. Puis elles les recouchent et probablement les rattachent.

C'est son tour.

« Celui-ci vient d'arriver, dit l'une d'entre elles. Il est propre.

– Tant mieux, grogne l'autre. Ce sera toujours ça de moins à faire. Réveille-le qu'on le fasse manger et boire. »

C'est une soupe épaisse et goûteuse. Il se demande si elle est droguée, mais il a tellement faim et c'est tellement bon de manger des légumes, après plus de dix jours de sandwiches et de brioches, qu'il avale les cuillerées sans rechigner.

Il pensait pouvoir tenter une fuite, mais les deux infirmières ont laissé ses chevilles entravées. Peut-être par paresse, mais plus probablement selon leurs ordres. À peine a-t-il fini de se restaurer et de se désaltérer, qu'il sent une forte envie de dormir. Juste avant de sombrer à nouveau, il pense :

 _« Je m'en doutais. La nourriture et la boisson servent à nous faire avaler les somnifères. »_


	4. Dans la gueule des hyènes

**Chapitre 4 : Dans la gueule des hyènes**

Koschei essaye une fois de plus de défaire ses liens. En tordant la tête, il arrive à mâchouiller celui de son poignet gauche qui est attaché un peu plus près que le droit, mais ses quenottes n'ont aucune chance contre les solides sangles.

Les journées passent lentement, accompagnées de leurs lots de peur et d'interrogations. Il sait pourquoi il est là, maintenant. Deux hommes étaient venus, quelques heures après le premier repas qu'il avait pris. Tous les autres enfants continuaient à dormir, mais il était réveillé. Il les avait entendu parler… de lui en particulier.

« Ce gosse est extraordinaire », avait dit l'un d'eux.

C'était le petit gros qui l'avait piégé. Le deuxième homme était peut-être l'autre, celui qui l'avait attrapé, mais il ne pouvait le savoir avec certitude.

« Il a deux cœurs, tu te rends compte. Ça va nous rapporter deux fois plus. Et deux poumons supplémentaires aussi.

– Ouais, avec rétorqué son confrère. Nous avons fait une bonne prise. Mais je n'ai personne de compatible qui demande un cœur ou des poumons pour l'instant.

– Peu importe. C'est un trésor cet enfant-là. Tu vois, j'ai eu du flair. J'ai tout de suite senti que nous avions de la chance. Ça faisait trois ou quatre jours que je l'avais repéré. Un gosse des rues, même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Un malin. Il faut se méfier de celui-là.

– Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Drogué et attaché comme les autres. Et puis c'est qu'un gamin. Il a tout juste quatre ou cinq ans.

– Oui. Cependant, j'ai trouvé ce drôle d'objet dans ses poches. Que crois-tu que c'est ?

– Un gadget quelconque. Que veux-tu que ce soit ? Jette-moi ça. On garde pas leurs affaires.

– Je m'y connais un peu en électronique et ce truc-là est fascinant. Je vais essayer de le démonter.

– Fais ce que tu veux, avait grogné le grand. Du moment que ça n'empiète pas sur ton boulot ici. Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ?

– On va prendre les yeux de la gamine rousse. On a des yeux bleus en commande.

– Le nouveau aussi a des yeux bleus. Très beaux d'ailleurs. Nous devrions faire une photo.

– Oui, bonne idée. Mais ça n'ira pas dans ce cas-là. Ils sont trop foncés et trop grands. C'est un tout petit qui en a besoin. Et il n'est pas compatible de toute façon. »

Ils étaient partis en emportant un des enfants. Un bébé de quelques mois. Koschei avait alors compris quel était cet endroit : une clinique clandestine de trafic d'organes. Ces gens enlevaient des gosses et les vendaient, morceau par morceau.

Cela fait quelques jours, et la peur est là en permanence. Il somnole la moitié du temps, assommé par les drogues. Les autres enfants dorment tout le temps. Durant l'autre partie de la journée, il se creuse la cervelle pour trouver une solution, un moyen de fuir.

Il avait tenté d'hypnotiser une des femmes et y était presque arrivé. Ses capacités hypnotiques avaient nettement faibli dans cette enveloppe enfantine. Et puis l'autre était intervenue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? avait-elle bougonné. Tu sais bien qu'on ne doit jamais les détacher complètement.

– Oui, avait balbutié sa victime. Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

 _« Je ne vais pas finir charcuté par ses brutes,_ pense-t-il. _Non, ce n'est pas ainsi que ça doit se passer. Ce n'est pas mon destin. »_

Il essaye de garder son sang froid, de ne pas céder à la panique, mais ce n'est pas facile. Dans un sens, les autres ont de la chance. Ils ne se rendent compte de rien. Lui est tout à fait conscient de ce qui l'attend, et il est terrorisé. Cela affecte même sa capacité à réfléchir. Malgré toute sa volonté, tendue vers un seul but, la peur le submerge tellement parfois qu'il se surprend à pleurnicher.

Dans ces moments-là, il pense au Docteur qui l'a laissé tomber une fois de plus, et sa haine en est renforcée.

 _« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas répondu au signal ? Pourquoi ? »_

Et puis il pense à la ferme près de Brisbane. Aux journées passées avec papy à se promener sur un poney dans le bush. À la longue plage où il avait construit des dizaines de châteaux, de vaisseaux, de citadelles comme celle de Gallifrey. Aux moments dans la clairière des amoureux, allongé le ventre dans l'herbe, un gros livre entre les mains, tandis que sa mère faisait de même, le dos appuyé à un arbre.

Il pense surtout à Tegan, justement. C'est à ce moment-là que ses larmes jaillissent, le plus souvent. Il ferait tout pour retrouver la sécurité de son étreinte. L'endroit dans tout l'univers où il s'est enfin senti complètement à l'abri. Même durant sa première enfance, il n'avait jamais connu ça. Son père et sa mère restaient toujours distants, sans gestes d'affection. Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça se passe dans la maison des Oakdown. On est des patriciens, des Seigneurs du Temps. Pas de place pour les sentiments dans une éducation basée sur le devoir. Pas de place pour le jeu, l'insouciance. On se prépare à devenir un dirigeant dès le berceau.

 **ooo**

La porte s'ouvre, la lumière jaillit. Ce ne sont pas les infirmières qui arrivent – d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas leur heure. Ce sont les deux hommes. Ils se dirigent vers son lit. Ils le détachent, le croyant endormi. Les cœurs de Koschei accélèrent brusquement. À la fois parce qu'il a peur – si on vient le chercher, c'est que son tour est arrivé, mais aussi parce qu'il y voit une possibilité de fuite.

Faire semblant de sommeiller pour qu'ils ne se méfient pas. Et attendre la plus petite opportunité.

C'est la première fois qu'on le sort de cette chambre depuis son arrivé. À travers ses cils, il observe les alentours, mémorisant chaque lieu où ils passent. D'abord un couloir blanc, un sol carrelé de gris. Puis un bref escalier montant. Enfin un autre couloir identique au premier et une pièce, étincelante de propreté. La salle d'opération.

On l'allonge sur une table de consultation. On l'y abandonne pendant quelques secondes, le temps qu'une des deux femmes prenne le relais, probablement pour le déshabiller et le laver. C'est sa seule chance. Il saute et détale. Le couloir, les escaliers. Derrière lui, des exclamations.

« Hé !

– Le bougre de petit saligaud ! J'avais bien dit qu'il fallait se méfier de celui-là. »

Il entend la galopade des trois adultes à ses trousses. Il accélère, sautant les marches deux à deux. Ses pieds nus claquent sur le sol froid. Au bas des marches, il arrive dans une entrée. La porte extérieure est doublée d'un panneau métallique boulonné. Et de verrous… de gros verrous. Tous soigneusement fermés et hors de sa portée. Il pousse un cri de désespoir. Ailleurs. Une autre issue. Vite !

Les deux hommes débouchent en premier, la femme ensuite. Koschei se baisse et passe entre les genoux du grand. Les doigts du gros attrapent ses cheveux. Il lui saisit le poignet, et plante les dents de toutes ses forces dans le gras de la paume. L'homme pousse un hurlement, un juron et le lâche. Il zigzague, se jette contre le mur pour éviter l'infirmière, rebondit vers l'autre paroi. Le bout du couloir donne sur un autre escalier. Il l'emprunte de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes.

« Bon sang ! crie un des hommes. On va pas se laisser berner par un morveux.

– C'est la cave, il est coincé, rétorque l'autre. Lisa, restez dans l'entrée pour lui couper la route s'il nous échappe encore. »

Koschei patine sur un sol gras et humide. Il fait noir, il n'y voit rien. Il avance néanmoins, au hasard, le sang battant dans les tempes. Il heurte quelque chose de dur qui résonne sous le coup.

« Il est par là ! »

La peur lui donne des forces, mais le fait haleter aussi. Il tente de se faufiler au milieu des objets qu'il perçoit à peine, lorsque une lumière faible, mais qui paraît soudain aveuglante après la pénombre, jaillit du plafond.

« Je te tiens, sale mioche. »

Des doigts crochus agrippent sa veste de pyjama. Il tire de toutes ses forces, arrachant les boutons, et repart, laissant le vêtement à son poursuivant. Ses yeux se sont habitués à l'éclairage, et il remonte les marches vers la sortie. L'entrée est vide. Lisa a déserté son poste. Il se rue vers la porte. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'y arriver. Un coup violent le cueille au creux de l'estomac, et il tombe, le souffle coupé. La femme s'était caché dans la première volée de la montée vers l'étage. Elle vient de lui envoyer son pied dans le ventre.

« Bravo… entend Koschei dans un état semi comateux. J'espère seulement que vous n'avez pas abîmé son foie. C'est ce que nous devons prélever aujourd'hui. »

 **ooo**

« Docteur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette petite lampe qui s'allume et qui s'éteint ? »

Le Docteur lève les yeux du flanc de K9. La trappe est ouverte et il était en train de dévisser délicatement deux boulons.

« Quelle lampe ?

– Elle est rouge, toute petite et elle s'allume et s'éteint très vite.

– L'appel d'urgence ?

– Je ne sais pas Docteur.

– J'arrive, Leela. »

Il redresse sa haute stature et se penche vers la console.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est l'appel d'urgence cosmique. Curieux… Ça vient de la Terre.

– Pourquoi est-ce curieux que le signal vienne de la planète de mes ancêtres, Docteur ?

– Parce qu'à cette époque, personne n'avait la technologie pour émettre une telle modulation. Il y a donc un extra-terrestre sur Terre en 1991. Qu'en penses-tu K9 ?

– Affirmatif, maître. Il faut aller voir. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le TARDIS se pose dans une banlieue de Londres, à l'endroit précis calculé par le chien robot. Une rue de petits pavillons pimpants. Les maisons ordinaires d'une population de classe moyenne.

« Où sommes-nous, Docteur ? questionne Leela en jetant un regard soupçonneux aux cours, dont les pelouses sont bien taillées et les haies ne dépassent pas d'une feuille sur le trottoir.

– "Saxon… Drive", répond le Docteur en retournant la carte qu'il tenait à l'envers. Dans quelle direction K9 ?

– 0.12° au nord, et 0.56° à l'est, maître.

– En clair, K9.

– La petite maison à l'angle de Saxon Drive et d'Alliance Road, maître.

– Merci K9. Reste dans le TARDIS. Nous faisons une simple reconnaissance, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi. »

Le Docteur et Leela avancent vers la demeure indiquée. C'est une bâtisse carrée, isolée dans son jardinet bien propre. Contrairement à la plupart des autres, elle n'est pas accolée à sa voisine. Après y avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil, en ralentissant à peine le pas, le Docteur poursuit sa route.

« Nous n'allons pas voir ? s'enquiert Leela.

– J'en sais assez, pour l'instant. Suffisamment pour comprendre que les habitants sont soit particulièrement paranoïaques, soit qu'ils font quelque chose de suspect.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Docteur ?

– Les façades sont truffées de caméras qui surveillent les alentours. Un peu étrange pour une maison si banale de la banlieue londonienne. Surtout quand un signal extra-terrestre émet de l'intérieur de cet endroit. Nous reviendrons cette nuit. »

 **ooo**

Le réveil du Maître est pénible. Son ventre lui paraît pris dans un étau. Un horrible élancement déchire son flanc droit. Un instant, il pense occuper encore ce corps à demi décomposé dans lequel il avait tant souffert. Puis il se souvient. Des derniers mots qu'il a entendu avant d'être anesthésié, surtout :

 _« Nous allons prélever son foie. »_

Une poussée d'adrénaline le submerge. Ses jambes ont un sursaut réflexe comme si elles voulaient courir pour fuir. Cela accentue la brûlure, et il ne peut retenir un gémissement.

 _« Non,_ pense-t-il. _Non. Je ne suis pas un bébé. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps. Je suis le Maître. Je réfléchis et je trouve une solution. Il y en a sûrement une. Il faut qu'il y en ait une. Je dois juste la découvrir. »_

Il fouille à nouveau du regard la pénombre de la chambre. On l'a rattaché dans le même lit. On lui a mis une perfusion, dont la bouteille est fixée au mur par un simple crochet de fer. Probablement uniquement des antibiotiques pour empêcher l'infection, et le maintenir en vie jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Pas d'antidouleur. Mais il est censé être assommé par les drogues comme les autres gosses, alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper ?

Il tire sur les sangles, mais elles bloquent toujours aussi fermement ses poignets et ses chevilles. Ils ont juste évité de fixer celle à sa taille. Et chaque mouvement accentue son supplice. Il finit par s'arrêter, laisse retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, et cède à la terreur et à la douleur. « Maman… » lui vient spontanément aux lèvres. Et les larmes coulent sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

 **ooo**

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois porter ça, Docteur ? » chuchote Leela, en montrant la combinaison grise qui la recouvre entièrement.

Une voilette masque même son visage. Ils sont dans les buissons du jardin de la maison mitoyenne, et inspectent le but de leur escapade.

« Parce que des gens qui prennent autant de précautions, surveillent la nuit aussi. Avec des caméras infrarouges, lui répond-il à voix basse.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Qu'ils voient la chaleur que dégage ton corps. Ce tissu la masque.

– Et pourquoi vous n'en portez pas, vous ?

– Les caméras infrarouges ne me détectent pas. Haha !

– Quoi ?

– C'est bien ce que j'imaginais. La plupart des gens pensent aux portes, aux fenêtres, au soupirail qui va vers la cave, mais ils oublient le grenier. Regarde. »

Le Docteur montre une petite fenêtre mansardée au milieu du toit. Elle ne semble avoir ni barreaux, ni même de volets, alors que toutes les autres ouvertures sont strictement fermées.

« Mais c'est tout en haut, souffle Leela. Je peux grimper, mais vous ?

– Pas un problème. »

Il plonge la main dans sa poche et en déroule une longue corde. Une fois qu'elle est complètement sortir, il déploie un grappin repliable qui orne son extrémité.

« À toi l'honneur », murmure-t-il en tendant l'objet à sa compagne.

Du premier coup, elle réussi à l'accrocher au pignon qui orne la lucarne. Ils attachent l'autre bout à la branche d'un arbre. Le câble forme une frêle passerelle entre le mur d'enceinte et la tabatière.

« Allons-y, marmonne le Docteur.

– J'y vais d'abord », répond-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pousse les battants de la petite ouverture. Une ou deux secousses avaient suffit pour les ébranler. Elle se glisse au milieu d'un fatras d'objets divers. Puis le Docteur la rejoint en faisant s'écrouler une pile de paniers en osier. Le vacarme les fige, toutes oreilles déployées.

Un pas pesant et des grommellements irrités retentissent de l'autre côté de la porte. Le contour en est dessiné par une faible lueur. Le Docteur et Leela se réfugient dans un recoin. Le vantail s'ouvre brusquement, et une lampe torche éclaire les formes fantomatiques de plusieurs générations d'entassements divers. Une voix lointaine crie :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le faisceau se promène sur les meubles poussiéreux, les malles recouvertes de tapis, et le tas de paniers qui oscillent encore. À cet instant, on entend un frémissement d'ailes, et un gros oiseau se pose sur l'appui de la petite fenêtre, mais redécolle aussitôt.

« C'est encore cette chouette qui est venue voir s'il y avait pas des rats à se mettre sous le bec, bougonne celui qui est venu voir. Il faut faire quelque chose pour ce vasistas. Clouer des planches dessus, comme je l'ai déjà dit. »

Tout en continuant à ronchonner, il referme le battant et redescend l'escalier en ébranlant chaque marche de ses coups de talons.

Lorsque le silence est revenu, les deux comparses ouvrent prudemment la porte. De raides degrés descendent vers un minuscule palier.

« Marche près du mur pour ne pas faire grincer le bois », chuchote le Docteur à Leela.

Elle hoche la tête sans lui répondre, et commence à poser les pieds avec précaution. Il la suit en faisant plus de bruit qu'un troupeau de mammouths. Elle lui lance un regard féroce.

« Chut, marmonne-t-il.

– Mais je ne fais pas de bruit, Docteur. C'est vous qui…

– Chut… » répète-t-il.

On entend une conversation à l'étage au dessous. Leela tend l'oreille, mais elle ne comprend rien à ce qui se dit.

« J'ai enfin une commande pour le cœur du nouvel arrivant, prononce une voix d'homme. Enfin… un des deux cœurs. C'est urgent. Nous le prélèverons demain.

– Si tôt ? répond une autre voix. On ne le laisse pas récupérer un peu ? On l'a déjà ouvert hier.

– Je ne veux pas rater cette occasion.

– Et s'il nous claque dans les doigts ? On va gâcher tout le reste.

– T'inquiète pas. Il a l'air d'être solide, le bougre. Bon, je rentre chez moi. C'est toi qui es de garde, ce soir.

– Ouais, ouais, je sais. À demain. »

Un bruit de pas qui dégringolent un autre escalier.

« Deux cœurs ? grommelle le Docteur. Bon sang, ajoute-t-il aussitôt. Le signal… Je savais qu'il avait quelque chose de familier. C'est l'appel d'urgence de Gallifrey.

– Comment ça, Docteur ? » chuchote Leela.

Elle trouve qu'il fait trop de bruit. Les chasseurs de sa tribu l'auraient déjà repéré. Mais les habitants de cette maison semblent être moins doués pour la traque.

« J'expliquerai plus tard. Il faut trouver cet appareil. Ne bouge pas. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il poursuit son chemin. La jeune femme est bien décidée à ne pas rester en arrière. Il a juste tourné l'angle de la cage d'escalier qu'elle se remet en route également. Cependant, tandis qu'elle le voit enfiler le palier vers la gauche et se diriger vers la pièce où s'est tenue la conversation, elle continue de descendre.

À l'étage suivant, toutes les portes sont fermées, sauf une qu'elle pousse. C'est une pièce sombre, qui lui paraît assez vaste, et où elle devine le souffle de nombreuses personnes endormies.

Elle se penche sur le premier lit.

 _« Un enfant ? »_ pense-t-elle, surprise.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un bébé dans ce lieu. La couche suivante abrite également un petit corps sommeillant. Un peu plus âgé. Elle se déplace silencieusement et constate que chaque lit contient un bambin.

Arrivé au fond de la pièce, elle s'apprête à repartir. Il faut qu'elle prévienne le Docteur.

 _« Je sens quelque chose de mauvais, ici,_ songe-t-elle. _Le sommeil de ces enfants n'est pas normal. On dirait qu'ils ont inhalé la vapeur du chaman. »_

« Hé… » entend-elle.

Une petite voix lui chuchote cette interjection. Elle se tourne vers le bruit. Un des bébés agite une main vers elle. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçoit qu'il est attaché au matelas. Un coup d'œil alentours lui apprend qu'ils sont tous ligotés de la même façon.

« Leela ? » demande celui qui l'a interpellée.

Elle fronce les sourcils et s'accroupit près de lui.

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

– Je l'ai deviné d'après la description que m'en a faite Tegan, chuchote-t-il. Le Docteur est avec vous ? »

Elle est abasourdie.

« Je ne sais pas qui est cette "Tegan". Mais oui, le Docteur est là. Qui es-tu, petit garçon ? Ton visage est celui d'un bébé, mais tes paroles sonnent comme celles d'un sage.

– Ce n'est pas le moment, répond l'enfant. Détachez-moi. Vite. Il partir d'ici. La nuit il n'y en a qu'un, mais dans la journée, ils sont quatre. »

Leela détache son couteau de sa ceinture et elle coupe les sangles. Elle saisit le tuyau de la perfusion.

« Que dois-je faire avec ça, demande-t-elle.

– Je vais l'enlever. »

Toujours allongé, il arrache l'aiguille de son poignet et appuie sur la petite plaie pour arrêter le sang qui coule. Leela n'a pas l'air surprise de ce geste. C'est quelque chose de naturel pour elle. Dans sa tribu, même les enfants sont capables de faire sur eux-mêmes de petites opérations simples comme d'enlever une écharde ou panser une blessure. Elle tend la main pour aider le gamin à sortir du lit, mais il hoche la tête.

« Je ne peux pas me relever. J'ai trop mal au ventre. Il faut que vous me portiez.

– Pourquoi as-tu mal ?

– Plus tard, grogne-t-il avec impatience. Le gardien fait des rondes régulières. C'est dangereux de rester plus longtemps. Où est le Docteur ?

– Il enquête sur un appel d'urgence.

– Oh, je vois. Il est venu finalement… Un peu tard », ajoute-t-il amèrement.

Leela le soulève en passant une main sous son torse et une autre sous ses jambes. Elle le cale sur sa hanche en le tenant d'un bras. Il halète de douleur, mais il ne pleure pas, ni ne gémit. Il s'accroche à elle. Elle se dirige vers la porte, son couteau en avant, prête à toute éventualité.

« Et les autres ? murmure-t-elle lorsqu'ils arrivent sur le palier. On va les laisser là ?

– Pouvez-vous porter tout le monde ?

– Non bien sûr », marmonne-t-elle.

Cela lui déplaît d'abandonner tous ces enfants, mais elle espère que le Docteur aura une solution.

Au moment où elle pose le pied sur la première marche, elle entend une altercation. Et un coup de feu. Elle grimpe l'escalier à toute vitesse. Le bambin s'agrippe encore plus fort et cette fois-ci, il laisse échapper une plainte.

Elle surgit dans la pièce éclairée pour trouver le Docteur aux prises avec un homme presque aussi grand que lui, mais très maigre et surtout armé d'un pistolet. Le Docteur a attrapé son poignet et il le cogne contre l'angle d'un bureau pour le lui faire lâcher. Le combat est incertain. Son adversaire semble plutôt puissant, malgré son air squelettique. Dans la bagarre, il tourne le dos à Leela et celle-ci lui plante son couteau entre deux côtes. Il s'écroule en poussant un hurlement.

« Vite Docteur… crie la jeune femme en lui tendant le garçonnet.

– Mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé… »

Il s'interrompt, avisant le bambin.

« Qui est-ce ?

– Tenez », lui répond-elle en lui mettant l'enfant dans les bras.

Elle saute sur l'homme blessé. Il était en train de se relever, et elle lui met le couteau sous la gorge, dans l'intention de la lui trancher.

« Non ! crie le Docteur. Leela, non !

– Mais… commence la guerrière.

– L'immobiliser suffira. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voilette de Leela lui sert de bâillon, tandis qu'il est solidement ligoté avec le fil du téléphone.


	5. Le Marchand d'Oubli

**Chapitre 5 : Le Marchand d'Oubli**

Plusieurs voyages avaient été nécessaires pour transporter tous les petits de la sinistre maison jusqu'au TARDIS. Le Docteur et Leela avaient laissé Koschei et les autres enfants dans la salle de commande, pendant qu'ils faisaient les aller et retour. Il s'était donc trouvé quasiment seul dans le TARDIS, pendant de longues minutes.

Il avait tenté de se lever pour manœuvrer le vaisseau et partir. Il avait difficilement réussi en s'accrochant à la console et en ignorant la torture qu'il s'infligeait. Les commandes étaient hors de sa portée. Il aurait fallu qu'il puisse traîner un des sièges pour lui servir d'escabeau, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Il était donc resté là, rageant d'être aussi près du but et de ne pas pouvoir en profiter.

 **ooo**

« Qu'allons-nous faire de tous ces enfants, Docteur ? dit Leela en déposant la dernière couverture, qu'elle a sortie des placards, sur les bébés encore endormis. Et le bandit, nous allons le laisser s'en sortir ?

– Tout ceci ne concerne que les Humains, Leela. Il n'y a rien d'extra-terrestre là-dedans. Nous ne pouvons pas résoudre ce problème. Nous allons les déposer dans un commissariat pour signaler à la police ce trafic clandestin. Ils sauront s'en occuper. Ce que je continue à ne pas comprendre, c'est ce signal. Et nous n'avons pas retrouvé l'appareil.

– Que faisait donc ces gens avec les petits ?

– Ils les découpaient et vendaient leurs organes.

– Pour les manger ?

– Non, Leela. Pour des enfants riches qui en avaient besoin.

– Je ne comprends pas Docteur.

– Oui… hum… c'est un peu compliqué. Je t'expliquerai ça à l'occasion. »

À cet instant, le garçonnet qui est réveillé, et qui se tient accroché à la console, intervient.

« Ne me laissez pas avec les autres. »

Le Docteur se penche vers lui.

« Qui es-tu, toi ? Tu es différent, je le sens.

– Je fais partie de ton futur. Il vaut mieux que je t'en dise le moins possible, car ce savoir risque d'influencer tes décisions. D'ailleurs, une fois que je serais à la maison, je peux t'aider à oublier.

– Qui es-tu ? répète le Docteur de plus en plus troublé. L'appel d'urgence, ça ne vient pas de toi, non ?

– Je suis Koschei, répond le bambin avec malice.

– Non ! s'exclame le Docteur. C'est toi ? Qu'as-tu encore fait pour en arriver là ? Quel mauvais tour as-tu joué ? Et à qui ? Tu étais le complice de ces charognards, n'est-ce pas ?

– Mais… Docteur… tente d'intervenir Leela.

– Chut, l'interrompt celui-ci avec colère. C'est une affaire entre cet… individu et moi. Et le prix de cette collaboration a été le corps de cet enfant que tu occupes actuellement, hein ? Un pauvre gosse que tu as massacré, comme tant d'autres personnes.

– Il était attaché dans un des lits… reprend la guerrière. Il est blessé…

– Tu espérais quoi en m'attirant ici avec cette balise ? Me voler le TARDIS, j'imagine ? D'ailleurs, je suis étonné que tu ne l'ais pas f… Hein, qu'est-ce que tu dis, Leela ?

– Docteur, arrêtez de crier. Regardez. Il n'est pas bien. »

Koschei est devenu tout pâle. Il marmonne :

« Toujours aussi stupide, Docteur. Tout ce que je demande maintenant, c'est que vous me rameniez chez maman. »

Leela peut voir qu'il a du mal à rester debout. Ses jambes tremblent et ses doigts blanchissent sur le rebord du panneau dans son effort pour ne pas tomber.

« Qui appelles-tu maman ? s'enquiert le Docteur.

– Encore quelque chose qu'il faudra que tu oublies », balbutie le petit garçon.

Il halète, de plus en plus blême. Il refuse de laisser voir sa faiblesse à son ennemi de toujours et résiste vaillamment. Leela avance la main pour le retenir, mais trop tard. Il perd connaissance et s'affaisse.

 **ooo**

« Maman… je veux maman… »

Il n'y a plus que Koschei dans le TARDIS. Les autres bambins ont été déposés au commissariat central de Londres.

Depuis plusieurs heures, il délire, et ni le Docteur, ni Leela n'arrivent à lui faire dire où se trouve cette « maman » qu'il réclame.

Le Docteur l'avait examiné et avait trouvé une grossière couture à son flanc, recouverte d'un pansement souillé. Il avait constaté aussi que le petit garçon avait deux cœurs, un système respiratoire double, mais à part ça, une physiologie tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine. Il était déboussolé par cette découverte.

« Les chamans de ma tribu utilisaient une poudre magique pour la fièvre, remarque Leela.

– De l'aspirine ! s'exclame le Docteur en se frappant le front. Mais oui, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Bien entendu, pour nous, les Seigneurs du Temps, elle est mortelle, mais son corps est humain. Ça devrait marcher. Il faut faire baisser la température suffisamment pour qu'il reprenne conscience et qu'il soit capable de parler.

– Vous allez encore crier contre lui ? questionne sa compagne. Vous le traitez comme un criminel. Même nos anciens les plus austères n'étaient pas aussi féroces avec nous.

– Mais _c'est_ un criminel, Leela. Tu ne le connais pas. C'est un monstre. Tu ne sais pas tout le mal qu'il a fait et qu'il est encore capable de faire.

– Ce bébé ?

– Ce que tu vois n'est qu'une enveloppe pour son esprit maléfique. Je ne comprends pas comment il a réussi à troquer son corps en décomposition contre celui d'un enfant, surtout avec une physiologie aussi étrange, mais crois-moi, quelqu'un a sûrement souffert ou est mort pour que ça arrive.

– C'est un démon qui a pris la forme d'un innocent ?

– En quelque sorte. Et cette femme qu'il appelle maman, il la tient en son pouvoir. Il l'a probablement hypnotisée pour qu'elle croit être sa mère. C'est peut-être même véritablement la mère du pauvre hère dont il a volé l'apparence.

– C'est abominable, gronde Leela. Il faut qu'il soit puni sévèrement.

– Il le sera. Mais il faut d'abord retrouver cette femme pour la désenvoûter. Et il n'y a que lui qui peut nous dire qui elle est et où elle est. »

Après avoir absorbé un demi gramme d'aspirine, le petit garçon reprend un peu ses esprits. Suffisamment pour que le Docteur puisse obtenir de lui les renseignements nécessaires. Il l'interroge doucement, feignant une sympathie qu'il n'éprouve pas.

« Dis-moi où nous devons t'emmener, Koschei. Le nom de celle que tu appelles maman et l'endroit où nous pourrons la trouver.

– Tegan, souffle le petit. Tegan Jovanka. La route du Mont Crosby, près de Brisbane en Australie. »

Puis il se tait et referme les yeux, épuisé par ce simple effort.

 **ooo**

« Je vais aller passer la journée à l'hôpital, aujourd'hui, murmure Mme Jovanka à sa fille. Reste à la maison, et détends-toi un peu.

– Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer, nous sommes en plein agnelage. Et puis… je préfère que mon esprit soit occupé.

– Oui bien sûr », marmonne sa mère.

L'atmosphère de la ferme, qui était déjà morose depuis la rechute du père, s'est encore assombrie depuis la disparition du petit-fils. Les deux femmes évitent d'en parler, chacune de crainte de réactiver le chagrin de l'autre. Mais elles y pensent en permanence.

Tous les soirs en se couchant, Tegan songe à Koschei et se demande où il est, et s'il a réussi dans son entreprise. De temps en temps, elle téléphone au commissariat central de Londres, mais la réponse est toujours négative. Une fois, on lui parle d'une bande de gosses qui ont été amenés par un mystérieux inconnu, mais aucun ne correspond à la description de son fils.

Aidée de deux des employés, elle s'occupe des brebis qui mettent bas. Elle est dans la bergerie, les bras recouvert jusqu'aux coudes par des gants protecteurs, un épais tablier de toile enserrant sa taille, quand elle perçoit une voix grave au ton joyeux, appeler du dehors :

« Hello, la maison ? »

La jeune femme manque tomber de saisissement. Elle reconnaît cette voix. Comment l'oublier, même si cela fait dix ans qu'elle ne l'a plus entendu. Le Docteur. Non pas celui avec lequel elle a voyagé longtemps, ni le dernier qu'elle a vu, mais le tout premier qu'elle a connu. Celui qui portait une longue écharpe et dont elle a été témoin de la mort et de la résurrection.

Elle bredouille quelques mots aux bergers, et sort en courant. Il est là, dressant sa haute stature au milieu de la cour. Elle s'avance vers lui, le cœur battant.

« Docteur ? balbutie-t-elle. Mais comment… comment… Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Je vous ai vu changer. »

Il a l'air aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Vous me connaissez ?

– Oh, murmure-t-elle. Cela veut donc dire que, de votre point de vue, vous ne m'avez pas encore rencontrée.

– "Je fais partie de ton futur", murmure-t-il. Vous êtes Tegan Jovanka ?

– Oui c'est moi », répond-elle.

Son cœur vient d'accélérer, parce qu'elle réalise qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut avoir parlé d'elle à ce Docteur qui ne la connaît pas encore.

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Koschei ? demande-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. Vous savez où il est ?

– De votre point de vue, Koschei est…

– Mon fils. »

Le Docteur s'approche d'elle, la saisit par les épaules, et regarde attentivement ses yeux. Il a l'air étonné de ce qu'il y voit. Puis il hoche la tête comme s'il chassait une idée inopportune.

« Je suis désolé de ce que je vais vous apprendre, marmonne-t-il, mais celui que vous croyez être votre enfant… ne l'est pas réellement.

– Il l'est quand même, rétorque-t-elle. Même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre. »

Le Docteur a l'air de plus en plus perdu. Il continue cependant ses explications, sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

« Il a l'air d'un bambin ordinaire, mais en réalité son crâne abrite l'esprit du plus grand génie maléfique de tous les temps.

– Je sais, répond-elle tranquillement. Je l'ai nommé Koschei, parce que c'était son nom autrefois, mais entre temps, il est devenu le Maître.

– Vous… vous êtes au courant ?

– Bien entendu. Où est-il ? ajoute-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Le Docteur enlève son chapeau et ébouriffe sa chevelure bouclée d'un air sidéré.

« Il est dans le TARDIS, finit-il par dire. Il…

– Allons-y tout de suite », le coupe-t-elle.

Elle se débarrasse en hâte de ses gants, de son tablier et du fichu qui couvrait ses cheveux.

« Par où ? » demande-t-elle avec impatience.

Il désigne le bois qui longe les derniers bâtiments de la ferme. Elle le précède en courant presque. Malgré ses longues enjambées, il a du mal à la suivre. Le vaisseau spatio-temporel trône sous deux très vieux eucalyptus. Tegan en pousse la porte avec émotion. Elle est surprise de se retrouver dans une salle de commande à l'allure ancienne, toute en bois et en cuivre.

« Vous avez redécoré ? l'interroge-t-elle. Ça ne me plaît pas.

– Oh non, non. C'est la salle de commande secondaire. Je me sers de celle-là en ce moment. »

Une jeune femme athlétique, habillée avec un vêtement de peau fort court, surgit de la porte intérieure.

« Leela ? s'exclame Tegan.

– Ainsi c'est vrai, s'étonne la nouvelle arrivante. Vous me connaissez.

– Oui, je vous ai déjà rencontrée, mais vous pas encore. »

Leela fronce les sourcils.

« Vous vous moquez…

– Mais non, Leela, intervient le Docteur. Pour Tegan que voici, nous sommes du passé, alors que pour nous, elle est le futur. »

La guerrière hoche la tête.

« Je n'ai rien compris, Docteur.

– C'est le problème avec les voyages dans le temps, grimace-t-il. On se croise parfois dans le mauvais sens.

– Où est Koschei ? » questionne Tegan qui ne se laisse pas détourner de sa quête.

Leela l'emmène dans une chambre. Le petit garçon est allongé dans le lit, très pale, le front mouillé de sueur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiète sa mère, en s'agenouillant près de lui. Il est brûlant de fièvre.

– Il est passé dans de mauvaises mains », explique le Docteur.

 **ooo**

« Des trafiquants d'organes ? »

Tegan est horrifiée. La pensée que son petit bout de chou, l'amour de sa vie, avait commencé à être découpé en morceau comme un animal de boucherie, lui met les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est un peu de sa faute, tout de même, fait remarquer le Docteur. S'il ne s'était pas cru capable de survivre seul dans les rues de Londres, avec le corps d'un gosse de quatre ans… Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. C'est bien le genre du Maître de se croire plus fort et plus malin que les autres, et d'être la première victime de ses plans. »

Tegan fulmine.

« Je ne vous permets pas, gronde-t-elle. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il a assez souffert sans rajouter ces sarcasmes ? C'est encore un tout petit…

– Allons, Tegan, l'interrompt le Seigneur du Temps. Il a _l'apparence_ d'un gamin, mais vous savez très bien que son intellect est celui du Maître. Il en a les défauts, les aspirations, le désir de domination. Et il est toujours aussi mauvais.

– Son esprit oui. Mais son physique et ses émotions sont celles d'un enfant. Croyez-moi, Docteur. Cela fait quatre ans que je vis avec lui… sous cette forme-là, je veux dire. Quant à dire qu'il est mauvais… je ne suis plus très sûre. »

Le Docteur hoche la tête.

« Ces quatre années n'auront pas changé le fond de son caractère. Ne vous faites pas d'illusions. »

Elle écarte les mèches de cheveux collées au front moite de Koschei.

« En attendant, que dois-je faire maintenant ?

– Il a besoin de soins, mais ne vous faites pas de soucis pour lui. Il va vite récupérer. La seule chose qui lui a été prélevé, c'est un organe qui se régénère : le foie. Nous sommes arrivés à temps pour lui éviter le pire. »

 **ooo**

Leur médecin de famille, appelé d'urgence, avait recommandé l'hôpital.

« C'est une drôle d'histoire, avait-il bougonné, lorsque Tegan lui avait expliqué l'aventure de Koschei – elle avait juste tu la fugue du petit, prétendant l'avoir perdu au cours d'une visite à Londres. Mais tu dois quand même le faire soigner là-bas. Je vais contacter un ami si tu veux, et on ne te posera pas trop de questions.

– Merci. Mais en attendant, ne pouvez-vous pas le requinquer un petit peu ? Je ne peux l'emmener que demain. Nous sommes en plein agnelage, vous comprenez… »

Le docteur lui avait lancé un regard de reproche. Faire passer les nécessités de la ferme avant la santé de son fils… cela l'étonnait de la part de Tegan. Cependant, il avait donné de quoi faire tomber la fièvre, et calmer la douleur.

« N'attends pas trop longtemps, avait-il averti d'un ton pincé. Sa vie pourrait en dépendre. »

La raison qui poussait Tegan a retarder un peu le départ de Koschei pour l'hôpital, était bien différente de celle qu'elle avait avancé. L'enfant devait utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques pour effacer les souvenirs des événements récents de l'esprit du Docteur et de Leela. Après réflexion, celui-ci avait admis que c'était la seule solution. Il ne pouvait pas garder Tegan en mémoire plusieurs années avant de l'avoir rencontrée.

Drogué par les médicaments du médecin, Koschei se réveille.

« Maman… balbutie-t-il lorsqu'il voit Tegan à son chevet.

– Je suis là, mon amour. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant. Tu vas aller à l'hôpital pour qu'on te soigne. Mais avant, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose d'important.

– Effacer la mémoire du Docteur et de sa compagne ?

– Oui. Je vois que tu as déjà compris.

– Bien sûr. C'est évident, n'est-ce pas ? Où sont-ils ?

– Dans le TARDIS. Je vais t'y emmener. »

Elle soulève le petit garçon avec précaution et parcourt les cinq cent mètres qui la séparent de la machine spatio-temporelle. Elle tape à la porte avec le bout de sa chaussure. C'est Leela qui lui ouvre. Elle regarde maintenant Koschei avec une sorte de respect superstitieux.

« Voilà le marchand d'oubli, s'exclame le Docteur joyeusement. Nous sommes prêts, ajoute-t-il. N'est-ce pas Leela ? »

Celle-ci fait entendre un grognement qui montre qu'elle n'apprécie pas l'opération. Les deux occupants du TARDIS s'allongent sur le sol, leurs têtes se touchant. Tegan installe Koschei près de celles-ci. Il s'assoit en tailleur, ferme les yeux et pose le bout de ses petits doigts sur les tempes du Docteur.

« Tu me fais confiance ? demande-t-il d'un ton ironique.

– Oui. Tegan m'a assuré que tu ne pourrais pas nous faire de mal. Et je me fis à elle, car elle n'est pas en état d'hypnose. C'est une jeune femme à la tête aussi solide que son bon sens. Ça ne m'étonne pas que j'en ai fait une de mes compagnes, dans l'avenir. Sa seule faiblesse, c'est de t'aimer, malgré ce que tu es. Mais cela n'altère pas son jugement sur toi, j'ai pu le constater.

– Je vais commencer.

– Je suis prêt », répète le Docteur.

Quelques instants plus tard, il dort profondément. Koschei passe à Leela et entreprend la même opération. Avant de quitter la machine dans les bras de Tegan, il soupire :

« Dire qu'elle est là, toute à moi, et les faiblesses de ce corps m'empêchent d'en profiter.

– Tu auras une autre occasion, plus tard, réplique sa mère. Tu es encore jeune. Laisse-toi le temps de grandir et de devenir plus fort. »

Elle ajoute à voix plus basse :

« Profite donc de ton enfance tant qu'elle est là. Ça passe tellement vite.

– Ça me paraît interminable, à moi. Et profiter de quoi ? Du fait que mamy et toi êtes occupées tout le temps avec la maladie de grand-père ?

– Oh… c'est donc ça ? Tu t'es senti délaissé ? Je suis désolée, murmure Tegan. C'est déchirant pour moi de ne pas pouvoir m'occuper de toi autant qu'avant, crois-moi. Chaque fois que je suis là-bas, je pense à toi et je voudrais être avec toi. Et lorsque je suis à la ferme, je pense à papy et je voudrais être avec lui. »


	6. Je te le promets

**Chapitre 6 : « Je te le promets. »**

« Il faut rouvrir, je le crains, explique le chirurgien. Ces charlatans n'ont sûrement pas pris les précautions nécessaires. Ces enfants n'étaient que de la chair à découper pour eux. »

Tegan hoche la tête. Le médecin s'éloigne pour aller se préparer. Elle se tourne vers la chambre et elle rencontre le regard alarmé de son fils. Elle vient lui prendre la main et il serre la sienne, les doigts un peu tremblants.

« N'aie pas peur, lui souffle-t-elle. Cet homme sait ce qu'il fait. Et il est averti de tes spécificités.

– Je n'ai pas confiance. Les Humains sont des brutes. Eux et leurs techniques manquent de subtilité.

– Il va juste regarder et réparer les négligences des autres. Tu n'as pas tellement le choix, de toute façon.

– Non. C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Être coincé sur cette planète primitive. »

Elle soupire. Elle a toujours du mal à se faire aux discours du Seigneur du Temps renégat dans la bouche de son petit garçon.

 **ooo**

Tegan fait maintenant des aller-retour entre le quatrième étage de l'hôpital où se trouve Koschei, et le second où son père est dans le service de soins palliatifs. Elles n'avaient pas parlé de la fugue de son petit-fils au malade. Il était inutile de lui rendre ses derniers instants encore plus difficiles.

Après l'opération, l'enfant s'était réveillé avec sa mère à ses côtés. Elle l'avait rassuré :

« Tout s'est bien passé. Tu vas vite te remettre.

– Je sais, avait-il grommelé, la bouche encore empâtée par l'anesthésie. Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester ici ?

– Le chirurgien a parlé d'une dizaine de jours de surveillance. Il veut être certain que tu rentreras à la maison avec toutes les chances de ton côté. »

 **ooo**

Trois jours plus tard, le docteur parle de laisser sortir Koschei plus tôt que prévu.

« Il récupère à une vitesse incroyable. Avec un bon suivi par votre médecin traitant, dont je connais le sérieux. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi dans trois ou quatre jours, mon bonhomme », ajoute-t-il en caressant la joue de l'enfant.

Celui-ci le foudroie du regard. Il n'aime pas cette familiarité, mais le chirurgien ne semble pas s'en apercevoir. Lorsqu'il est parti, Tegan pose une question au Maître :

« Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas rendre une dernière visite à grand-père, avant de t'en aller ? Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps, tu sais. Et te revoir une dernière fois serait quelque chose de merveilleux pour lui. Il t'aime tellement. »

Le Seigneur du Temps détourne la tête.

« Je n'en ai pas très envie », prononce-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Tegan trouve ce timbre étrange. On dirait qu'il a la gorge serrée.

« Ce n'est pas grave, murmure-t-elle. Il ne s'attend pas à cette visite. Il ne sera pas déçu. »

 **ooo**

Cependant, le lendemain, Koschei lui demande :

« Emmène-moi à l'étage en dessous. »

La requête est volontairement imprécise, mais Tegan comprend parfaitement ce qu'il veut dire. Elle l'aide à se redresser dans son lit, et il s'installe sur sa hanche tandis qu'elle le soutient en faisant attention de ne pas toucher la partie sensible de son abdomen.

À sa grande surprise, il jette les bras autour de son cou et appuie sa joue contre la sienne. Un geste d'affection qui est loin de lui être coutumier. C'est toujours elle qui prend l'initiative des câlins. Il les subit avec impatience lorsqu'il y a un témoin. Le plus souvent, il les repousse quand ils ne sont que tous les deux, en y ajoutant parfois une phrase sarcastique.

Dans la chambre de William Jovanka, elle le dépose sur le matelas, aux pieds du malade. Celui-ci somnole, mais le mouvement lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voit d'abord que sa fille, à qui il dédie un faible sourire.

« Koschei est venu te voir. »

Il avise alors seulement le petit garçon et son visage s'éclaire. Sa peau terne reprend des couleurs et son regard pétille de joie.

« Viens plus près, fiston, que je te vois mieux », murmure-t-il.

Tegan cale l'enfant à côté de son grand-père, puis elle leur dit :

« Je vous laisse tous les deux. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Elle sort dans le couloir et se réfugie dans une des salles d'attente, vide à cette heure-là. Elle reste ainsi, triturant un mouchoir qu'elle a sorti de sa poche, ses prunelles fixant l'espace devant elle.

 **ooo**

« Merci d'être là. Je sais que ce n'est pas très drôle à ton âge de visiter un vieux malade comme moi. »

Koschei ne répond pas. Il ne regarde même pas le vieil homme. Il a les yeux dirigés vers la fenêtre, comme s'il regrettait sa présence dans ce lieu, et n'avait que le désir d'en partir.

« Je suis désolé d'être devenu un tel embarras pour la famille, et de ne plus pouvoir m'occuper de toi. J'aurais aimé t'emmener au mont Uluru, la montagne sacrée des Aborigènes. Ou te faire plonger dans la grande barrière de corail. J'étais un bon apnéiste à mon époque, tu sais. Tout cela ne se fera pas. Enfin… pas avec moi. »

L'enfant reste toujours silencieux.

« Promets-moi quelque chose, reprend William.

– Oui ? marmonne le bambin.

– Quand je ne serais plus là, ce sera toi l'homme de la maison. Promets-moi de protéger ta mère et ta grand-mère. De toujours veiller sur elles. Même lorsque tu auras grandi et que tu feras ta vie ailleurs, ne les oublie pas. »

D'abord un nouveau silence. Puis Koschei se met à parler.

« Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez », commence-t-il.

Ce vouvoiement soudain trouble le vieillard.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

– Je ne suis pas votre petit-fils. Je ne suis pas un enfant humain ordinaire.

– Je sais, réplique le grand-père. Tu es tout à fait exceptionnel. Tu le caches bien, mais j'ai vu que tu sais déjà lire et depuis longtemps. Cependant, tu es quand même né de ta mère, tout génial que tu sois. Cela fait de toi mon petit-fils.

– Non, affirme le petit garçon. Mon corps a été fabriqué par une Humaine, mais moi, je ne le suis pas. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, une race bien plus évoluée que la vôtre.

– Tu as beaucoup d'imagination…

– Vous ne me croyez pas, bien entendu, le coupe Koschei. Cela fait quatre ans que je joue la comédie pour vous tous. Sauf pour Tegan, bien sûr. Elle sait qui je suis.

– Je ne comprends pas, balbutie M. Jovanka.

– Quand je serai assez grand, je partirai d'ici. Pas seulement de Brisbane, mais je quitterai la Terre. »

Le malade contemple le bambin qu'il croyait connaître, et qui lui tient ces propos incohérents avec un sérieux parfait, un sérieux d'adulte. Il ajoute d'ailleurs ce discours :

« Peu m'importe votre femme, ou même votre fille. Dès qu'elles ne me seront plus utiles, je les laisserai derrière moi avec plaisir et soulagement. Leur écœurante sentimentalité est insupportable. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'aime. On n'est jamais trahi que par ceux qui vous aiment ou qu'on aime. La haine est bien plus saine, bien plus fiable. On sait où on en est avec la haine. Donnez-moi des ennemis à combattre tous les jours, mais gardez-moi d'avoir des amis.

– Koschei… bredouille William, les larmes aux yeux. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi des paroles si désabusées à un âge si tendre.

– Parce que je n'ai pas quatre ans. Vous saisissez ? J'en ai deux cent fois plus. J'ai déjà vécu toute une vie. Je suis le Maître, pas votre petit-fils. Le Maître, un Seigneur du Temps. Mon ambition est de contrôler un jour tout le cosmos. Et j'y arriverai. Il y a déjà de nombreux mondes qui m'appartiennent. Je ne pense qu'au jour où je pourrais enfin les rejoindre pour régner sur eux. »

Le vieil homme se laisse retomber sur son oreiller, abasourdi et désorienté.

« Alors… marmonne-t-il. Alors… tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble, ce n'est rien pour toi ? Les promenades à poney dans le bush, les objets que nous avons fabriqués, même la chevrette Julia, tout cela n'était que de la comédie ? Tu riais quand nous jouions au badminton, et que je ratais le volant pour t'amuser. Tu avais l'air heureux. »

Il ferme les yeux. Sa peau a repris son teint grisâtre. Assis en tailleur sur le lit, Koschei contemple à nouveau la fenêtre, qui représente le monde extérieur, et au-delà, l'espace infini et toute l'étendue du temps. Tout ce qu'il pourrait atteindre avec un TARDIS.

Cela dure de longues minutes pendant lesquelles il entend la respiration rauque de celui qu'il appelait « papy ».

Puis il s'allonge contre le flanc du vieillard, et pose un bras sur son torse maigre. D'une voix tremblotante, il murmure :

« J'ai menti… un peu. La majorité de ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Je suis réellement un étranger, qui a vécu plus de huit cent ans. Et qui n'est pas de cette terre. Mais… j'ai passé de très bons moments avec mon grand-père humain. »

William se tourne difficilement vers lui. Un sourire triste étire ses lèvres sèches.

« Je ne sais ce qu'a été ta vie avant, si ce que tu dis est vrai – et je n'ai pas de raisons d'en douter, ce que tu racontes a l'air complètement absurde, mais sonne tellement juste en même temps – mais comme elle a dû être douloureuse pour tu en arrives à préférer la haine à l'amour. »

Il pose doucement sa main hérissée de perfusions, sur la tête de l'enfant. Celui-ci enfouie son visage dans le creux de son bras. Sous les odeurs de désinfectants et de médicaments de l'hôpital, il retrouve un peu de la senteur qu'il a appris à associer à William Jovanka : un mélange de produits pour le cuir, de bois fraîchement scié et de tabac à pipe. Il aspire ce parfum unique qui lui rappelle les rares bons moments de son existence.

« Qui que tu sois, ajoute le vieil homme d'une voix sourde, mon amour pour toi ne change pas. Il est toujours aussi fort. Plus encore peut-être, après ce que tu viens de me révéler. Puisse-tu retrouver la foi dans l'amitié. Et rappelle-toi, celle de ta mère et de ta grand-mère t'est acquise à jamais. »

 **ooo**

Lorsqu'elle revient dans la chambre, Tegan trouve son père et son fils endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle s'assoit silencieusement sur une chaise pour attendre qu'ils se réveillent. Mais cette attente ne dure pas longtemps. Une infirmière surgit pour changer les perfusions.

« Que fait cet enfant ici ? questionne-t-elle. Ils ne sont pas autorisés dans ce service.

– Nous partons », répond Tegan.

Koschei prend la tête de son grand-père dans ses mains et l'embrasse de toutes ses forces avant de lui chuchoter :

« Je te le promets.

– Adieu petit homme », lui murmure le vieillard, au moment où ils franchissent le seuil de la pièce.

William Jovanka mourut la nuit suivante.


	7. Koschei

**Chapitre 7 : Koschei**

« Tu veux venir au centre ville avec moi ? demande Tegan à Koschei. J'ai des achats à faire. Nous passerons à Avid Reader*.

– Je n'ai pas envie. »

 _*[Une des plus grandes librairies de Brisbane.]_

La réplique est brève, presque sèche. Il est accroupi près de Julia et donne des chardons à la chevrette. Il tourne le dos à sa mère, et ne prend même pas la peine de la regarder pour lui répondre.

« D'accord. À tout à l'heure. »

Elle manque ajouter machinalement : « sois sage ». Mais elle n'en fait rien. Voilà une phrase tellement inutile. La plupart du temps, il est remarquablement sage, justement. Trop. Sauf quand il décide de faire quelque chose d'aussi aberrant que de fuir à Londres pour y attirer le Docteur et s'emparer du TARDIS.

Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans sa tête depuis la mort de William Jovanka. N'est-il pas en train de préparer une autre de ces absurdités ? En tout cas, il passe le plus clair de son temps seul, fuyant Tegan et sa grand-mère, et même les hommes de la ferme avec qui il entretenait des rapports familiers.

Elle s'apprête à s'éloigner, mais elle change d'avis et revient vers le petit garçon. Elle s'assoit près de lui, indifférente à la poussière rouge qui salit la jupe de son tailleur. Il semble ne pas remarquer sa présence. Elle caresse un instant le crâne dur du petit animal, et découvre pour la première fois qu'elle porte une prothèse en bois. Cela allonge son membre mal formé jusqu'à lui donner la même taille que les autres. Il y a même une articulation entre le bas de la patte et le sabot artificiel.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? questionne-t-elle en désignant l'objet.

– Je l'ai fini hier.

– C'est superbe. Tu as fait ça seul ?

– J'aurai pu, répond-il fièrement. Mais c'est grand-père qui a eu l'idée. »

Elle comprend que ce travail a été commencé avant que son père ne rechute.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-elle ensuite.

– Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

– Je te connais par cœur. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est la mort de papy ?

– Absolument pas. C'était un vieil imbécile. »

Tegan est surprise de l'insulte et surtout du ton rageur avec lequel elle a été proférée. Le Maître peut être impitoyable, mégalomane et égocentrique, mais il n'est pas grossier, habituellement. Même sous sa forme actuelle, il n'a jamais dit quelque chose de semblable.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? l'interroge-t-elle doucement. Je croyais que tu aimais ton grand-père.

– Ce n'est pas mon grand-père et je ne l'aime pas. Comme je ne t'aime pas, ni grand-mère, ni personne. »

Il se dresse d'un bond et part en courant vers les arbres. Tegan hésite à le suivre.

 _« Dois-je le laisser seul apaiser sa colère, ou bien vaut-il mieux que je tire cette histoire au clair dès maintenant ? »_ se demande-t-elle.

Elle opte pour la deuxième solution. Pour ne pas se tordre les pieds dans les rochers, elle ôte ses chaussures à talons, et elle s'élance derrière lui.

« Koschei ! crie-t-elle. Attends-moi. »

Elle voit la silhouette menue de l'enfant qui accélère entre les buissons.

« Koschei ! Fais attention aux ravines. »

Malgré son habitude de marcher pieds nus, elle a du mal à avancer dans la rocaille et les herbes parfois coupantes. Le petit garçon prend de l'avance. Après un long chemin dans le bush, elle le voit enfiler le sentier vers la rivière Brisbane. La pente est d'abord assez douce, mais devient plus raide au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapproche de l'eau.

Elle l'appelle une troisième fois, à bout de souffle.

Elle s'arrête, suffocant dans la chaleur sèche et la poussière qu'a soulevé sa course.

« Je t'en prie, mon bébé… » halète-t-elle.

Il disparaît de sa vue au détour d'un coude de la rivière. Elle se laisse tomber à terre, incapable d'aller plus loin avant d'avoir repris sa respiration. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se relève. Mais elle pris du retard sur le bambin.

 _« Ça ne sert à rien que je continue à le poursuivre. Il a trop d'avance sur moi, maintenant. Où est-il allé encore ? »_

Koschei connaît bien la région. Il ne risque pas de se perdre. Tegan remonte lentement le sentier pour retourner à la ferme. Son projet de promenade au centre de Brisbane est compromis.

 _« Le temps que je rentre et que je me change… C'est inutile de me déplacer aujourd'hui »_ , songe-t-elle.

Elle pose le pied sur quelque chose de mou qui glisse sous ses orteils. Puis elle ressent une vive douleur à la cheville. En se penchant, elle aperçoit l'éclair argenté d'un serpent dans la broussaille.

« Un serpent brun*… » balbutie-t-elle.

 _*[_ Pseudonaja textilis _, le serpent le plus venimeux au monde, après le Taipan]_

Les deux points sanglants qui ornent sa jambe ne laisse pas de doute sur ce qui vient de se passer : l'animal, qu'elle a piétiné sans le voir, l'a mordu avant de s'enfuir. Elle se rassoit, le cœur battant. La peur monte en flèche. Marcher, donc utiliser sa jambe pour rentrer, ne peut qu'activer la propagation du venin. La seule personne à proximité qui pourrait lui venir en aide, c'est Koschei… s'il n'est pas déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Elle se met à crier le plus fort possible :

« Koschei ! Koschei, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Elle se demande s'il va entendre, et même dans ce cas, s'il va répondre. Ne l'a-t-il pas rejetée tout à l'heure ?

« Maître ! » hurle-t-elle à nouveau.

Aucun signe de lui. Après s'être égosillée en vain encore quelques temps, elle commence à perdre espoir.

 _« C'est stupide, je vais finir à deux pas de chez moi, de la morsure d'un serpent brun, qu'on trouve à tous les coins de buissons ici, et qui tue moins d'une personne par an. Je ne vais pas rester là à attendre la mort. Je vais essayer de me déplacer doucement et d'arriver jusqu'à la maison. »_

Elle commence à ramper lentement, en utilisant sa jambe le moins possible. Il faut éviter au maximum la contraction des muscles.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle a juste avancé de quelques dizaines de mètres et elle est épuisée. Ses mains sont égratignées, ses jambes aussi. Elle s'étend sur le sol, la joue appuyée sur son bras. Elle pense surtout à Koschei qu'elle va laisser seul.

 _« Il a beau croire le contraire,_ pense-t-elle, _il a encore besoin de quelqu'un. Certes, sa conscience est celle d'un adulte, mais son corps et son développement affectif restent ceux d'un enfant. »_

Elle ferme les yeux. Son esprit divague, revient sur les événements récents. Elle voit clairement certaines choses qui lui paraissaient obscures.

Lorsqu'elle était retournée dans la chambre et qu'elle avait retrouvé Koschei couché à côté de son père, le serrant de son petit bras, ce n'était pas l'attitude de quelqu'un d'indifférent. Il l'avait embrassé sincèrement avant qu'elle l'emmène, elle en est sûre maintenant. Et il lui avait chuchoté quelque chose dans l'oreille. Des paroles dont elles ne connaît pas la teneur, mais qui avait fait sourire le malade.

Ses « bouderies » depuis, et sa colère ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de la mort de son grand-père, ressemblent plutôt à une forme extrême de chagrin. Avec la nature de quelqu'un qui refuse les sentiments, mais qui en éprouve de plus en plus. Comme elle avait dit à un moment à son père : « c'est ce qu'il ressent pour toi qui l'agace ».

 _« Mon petit homme,_ songe-t-elle. _Il voudrait rester froid et indifférent, mais son affect enfantin le surpasse. »_

« Maman ? »

A-t-elle vraiment entendu ou est-ce un bourdonnement de ses oreilles ?

« Maman. »

Elle n'est toujours pas sûre que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Puis la voix de Koschei lui parvient de tout près.

« Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

– Serpent… brun… arrive-t-elle à articuler.

– Oh oui… je vois les blessures. Laisse-moi faire. »

Elle sent bientôt qu'il serre sa jambe avec quelque chose. Elle entrouvre les yeux pour constater qu'il est torse nu et qu'il enlève son short en coton. Il déchire le vêtement et l'utilise aussi pour faire le pansement compressif. Tegan le regarde agir avec admiration et fierté. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser : « c'est mon fils. » Elle sait qu'il ne l'est pas vraiment, mais son orgueil de mère n'en est pas moins chatouillé.

Puis il se penche au dessus de son visage pour lui dire :

« Ne bouge pas, maintenant. Je ne peux pas faire plus, tout seul. Je vais aller chercher de l'aide. »

Elle entend la course rapide de ses petits pieds s'éloigner dans la rocaille.

 **ooo**

Des mots parviennent déformés à Tegan. Elle a du mal à comprendre ce qui se dit. D'autant plus que la personne parle à voix basse. Puis quelqu'un lui répond, et elle reconnaît la voix plus claire de sa mère :

« Il n'y aura pas de séquelles ?

– Difficile à dire, mais je ne pense pas. Grâce à ce garrot compressif, le venin n'a pas pu s'étendre très loin. Elle va garder une raideur dans la jambe quelques semaines, au plus quelques mois, mais ce sera tout. C'est vous qui l'avez fait ? Il était très professionnel pour quelque chose composé avec les moyens du bord. »

– Non, c'est mon petit-fils. Il était avec sa mère en promenade quand c'est arrivé.

– Vous parlez de ce petit garçon… celui qui est là ?

– Oui, c'est lui.

– Mais c'est un bébé… s'étonne le médecin.

– Chut, vous allez le réveiller. Il est fatigué. Il n'a pas quitté le chevet de sa mère depuis hier. Je n'ai pas pu le persuader de rentrer à la maison pour dormir dans son lit. »

L'homme fait entendre un grommellement irrité.

Tegan redresse la tête et ouvre les yeux.

Le docteur lui tourne le dos, mais elle voit Koschei qui sommeille sur les genoux de sa grand-mère. Celle-ci est assise dans le fauteuil de la chambre.

« Maman… appelle-t-elle.

– Oh docteur, elle est réveillée. »

Le praticien se tourne vers elle et s'approche. Il lui sourit.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Mme Jovanka ? »

Un instant, Tegan se sent confuse. Mme Jovanka dans son esprit, c'est sa mère, pas elle. Puis elle comprend et répond :

« Un peu vaseuse. J'ai mal à la jambe et à la tête.

– L'anti-venin est encore en train de travailler à vous débarrasser des dernières traces du poison. »

Il ajoute, le sourcil un peu froncé :

« Vous devriez renvoyer votre enfant chez vous. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un petit comme lui.

– Je sais, docteur. Mais Koschei a une personnalité bien affirmée, et il est difficile de le faire obéir parfois.

– Je vois. Encore ces méthodes modernes d'éducation. Ça fait des gosses déboussolés, si vous voulez mon avis. Rien ne vaut une ferme autorité. Ça forge le caractère. »

Tegan aurait envie de lui rétorquer que celui qui est actuellement son fils a eu droit à une première enfance sous une férule inflexible, et que le résultat sur son caractère, justement, a été d'en faire un criminel.

Après deux ou trois autres recommandations qu'elle n'écoute pas, il finit par quitter la pièce.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'il dort ? demande-t-elle à sa mère.

– Non, pas tellement. Juste une heure, je dirais.

– Il m'a sauvé la vie.

– Oui. Tout le personnel médical était époustouflé par la qualité de son pansement. C'est ce qui t'a épargné les conséquences les plus dangereuses du poison. C'est curieux, ajoute-t-elle. Je croyais que vous deviez aller à Brisbane ce jour-là. Il n'était pas question de promenade dans le bush, non ? »

Tegan se demande si elle va lui révéler ce qui s'est passé, et aussi la véritable nature de Koschei. Elle est tentée de le faire. Il lui semble qu'il n'y a pas meilleur moment que celui-là. Elle s'interroge :

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie d'annoncer partout qui est en réalité mon petit garçon. Déjà à l'instant… avec le médecin. »_

Puis elle réalise que c'est parce que le Maître est en train de changer. C'est tellement magnifique qu'elle a besoin de le crier au monde.

 _« Lui n'aime pas du tout ça par contre. »_

Cette pensée l'attriste, et pourtant, c'est logique. Il avait trouvé cette solution uniquement pour survivre. Il n'imaginait certainement pas que son corps enfantin aurait une telle influence sur lui. Ainsi que l'environnement nécessaire pour l'amener jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

« Allonge-le à côté de moi, chuchote Tegan, en se tassant légèrement sur le bord du lit. Ainsi, tu pourras aller te reposer toi aussi.

– Le médecin a raison, répond Mme Jovanka sur le même ton. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il rentre avec moi.

– Je sais, mais s'il se réveille là-bas, il va nous détester. Il est fragile affectivement, en ce moment. Un léger inconfort physique vaut mieux qu'une contrariété psychique.

– Et tu as encore envie de le dorloter comme un bébé », prononce malicieusement sa mère.

Tegan sourit.

« Je plaide coupable, murmure-t-elle. Il s'est montré si distant, dernièrement. Les câlins me manquaient, j'en profite. »

Une fois seule, elle caresse un instant la tête du petit garçon, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

 **ooo**

Lorsqu'elle émerge, quelques heures plus tard, elle rencontre le regard bleu de Koschei posé sur elle.

« Bonjour, souffle-t-elle. Tu es reposé ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« Et ta cicatrice ? Nous devions revenir voir le chirurgien aujourd'hui pour vérification. Dès que mamy arrive, je lui demanderai de t'emmener.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais bien, répond-il.

– Je me sentirai plus rassurée s'il te voit.

– Si tu veux, grommelle-t-il.

– Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie… une fois de plus.

– J'ai encore besoin de toi. »

Elle sourit.

« Ton nez s'allonge, plaisante-t-elle. Tu sembles avoir perdu la capacité à bien mentir. Ou alors, c'est moi qui ai les sens plus aiguisés pour les repérer.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

– Que ce n'est pas ton unique raison pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

– Je t'en devais encore une, réplique-t-il.

– Donc, tu ne comptes pas la fois où tu m'as sortie de l'eau sur Grolon.

– Ah si, grogne-t-il. Mais tu m'as aussi sauvé de l'orage, l'autre fois. Et je sais parfaitement bien mentir, ajoute-t-il. J'ai menti à ton père sur son lit de mort. Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

– Comment ça ? interroge Tegan, surprise. Que lui as-tu dit ?

– D'abord la vérité. Je lui ai dit qui j'étais. Ça n'avait plus d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait pas le répéter.

– Il t'a cru ?

– Pas tout de suite, mais après oui.

– Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

– Je voulais… lui faire ravaler son écœurante bonté. Lui faire comprendre que son affection était mal placée et que je n'en voulais pas.

– C'est pour ça que tu as désiré le voir ?

– Non, j'ai décidé ça quand il m'a demandé de… de promettre… »

Koschei se tait. Il était toujours allongé contre Tegan. Il se redresse et s'assoit sur l'étroite couche. Il respire vite. Elle a l'impression qu'il va sauter du lit et s'en aller dans les couloirs. Elle glisse son bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir. Il saisit sa main comme pour l'écarter, mais au contraire il serre ses doigts dans ses siens. Il reprend d'une voix sourde :

« Comment voulait-il que je fasse ? Je suis si faible, si impuissant, dans ce corps d'enfant, sans vaisseau, sans possibilité de tuer, ni de faire mal. Comment voulait-il que je fasse ?

– Que tu fasses quoi ? Que t'as-t-il fait promettre ?

– De vous protéger, ta mère et toi. Comme si j'en étais capable. Alors je lui ai dit que je ne le ferai pas. Que je partirai dès que j'en aurai la possibilité. Et après… Après, je lui ai menti. Je lui ai dit que j'avais été heureux avec lui et je lui ai dit "je te le promets". Il l'a cru. »

Tegan lui caresse le ventre.

« Mais… mon petit bouchon, tu as tenu cette promesse. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais réussi à atteindre la maison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

– Mon petit bouchon ?

– C'est ridicule.

– J'imagine que le Maître doit trouver ça ridicule, mais qu'en pense Koschei ?

– Il trouve ça ridicule aussi. »

Le ton est différent, cependant. Bien qu'elle ne voit pas son visage, Tegan pourrait jurer qu'il sourit, maintenant. Elle ébouriffe ses cheveux et répète :

« Mon petit bouchon.

– Arrête. »

Elle glisse les doigts sous son t-shirt et le chatouille du côté opposé à sa blessure. Il se renverse sur le lit, et lui rend la pareille dans le cou. Les yeux bleus, qu'elle voit le plus souvent habités par la colère, un tourment intérieur ou une certaine froideur, pétillent de rire. Ce n'est pas la joie mauvaise comme peut en éprouver le Maître après une action particulièrement retorse. C'est la gaieté enfantine d'un enfant de quatre ans.

« Tu lui ressembles de plus en plus, tu sais ? » ajoute-t-elle, lorsqu'ils finissent de se taquiner.

Elle est heureuse de ce rare moment de détente avec son fils…

 _« Avec le Maître,_ réalise-t-elle. _Qui l'aurait cru ? C'est pourtant bien lui qui est dans cette enveloppe. Je m'en aperçois de temps en temps, bien que moins souvent, je trouve. »_

« Je ressemble à qui ? »

Il s'est rallongé contre elle, la tête au creux de son épaule, avec un abandon qu'elle n'a plus ressenti depuis qu'il est tout petit.

« À Koschei, à l'autre Koschei, ta première incarnation.

– Non, bougonne-t-il. Je ne lui ressemble en rien, et je ne veux surtout plus être comme lui.

– Tu es différent bien sûr, moralement. Je parlais du physique. Surtout en ce moment que tu as les cheveux un peu plus longs.

– Alors, il faudra les couper.

– Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cet instant de tranquillité pour me raconter ce fameux événement déclencheur. Celui qui a transformé le doux Koschei qui pleurait sur les letyas en Maître qui aime tuer ?

– C'est un peu long et compliqué. »

Tegan remarque que, pour la première fois, il ne refuse pas de façon catégorique.

« J'ai tout mon temps, répond-elle. Je vais devoir rester dans ce lit encore quelques jours. »

 **ooo**

Il avait raison : l'histoire est longue et compliquée. Il fallut du temps pour qu'il arrive au bout.

Ce qui frappe Tegan, c'est le début. Cela avait commencé par une fascination pour le mal, quelque chose que l'enfant Koschei ne comprenait pas, et qui l'attirait comme un fruit défendu, effrayant et séduisant en même temps.

Ensuite, ses rapports avec le Docteur. Lorsqu'il en parlait, il y avait toujours une pointe de rancune dans sa voix. Thêta Sigma avait été son seul ami, autrefois, à l'époque où ils étaient à l'Académie. Koschei entretenait des rapports distants avec les autres membres de la Deca, un groupe de dix élèves particulièrement brillants de leur promotion.

« J'admirais Ushas, une chimiste géniale. Nous aurions pu soulever les montagnes tous les deux, avec nos talents respectifs. Mais elle préférait travailler seule. Elle a rejeté mes propositions. »

Quant à celui qui allait devenir le Docteur, leurs routes avaient finies par se séparer. Thêta s'était marié et avait débuté une carrière politique.

« Il paraissait se faire à cette société encroûtée que nous avions tant critiquée, et avoir oublié ses rêves de conquêtes des étoiles. J'y pensais toujours et je préparais soigneusement mon départ. »

Et puis un jour, il avait appris une nouvelle stupéfiante : Thêta Sigma avait volé un vieux TARDIS et s'était enfui de Gallifrey.

« Sans moi… Nous devions le faire ensemble. Nous devions nous envoler de notre planète tous les deux. J'étais presque prêt aussi. Alors, j'ai également emprunté une machine, bien plus récente et perfectionnée, et j'ai commencé à explorer d'autres mondes. J'étais surtout intéressé par le savoir. Parce que celui qui a le savoir a le pouvoir. »

Cette errance s'était poursuivie quelques temps.

« J'espérais le rencontrer un jour, au hasard de mes pérégrinations. Et cela a fini par arriver. Mais entre temps, j'avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre sur mon chemin : Ailla.

– Une femme ?

– Une Humaine. Je lui ai sauvé la vie…

– À elle aussi ? Tu sauves la vie de beaucoup de gens, finalement, pour un génie du mal.

– Est-ce que j'entends de l'ironie dans ces paroles ? répond-il aigrement.

– Je te taquine, murmure Tegan. Si une maman ne peut plus taquiner son petit garçon, maintenant.

– Donc, je lui ai sauvé la vie et nous avons voyagé ensemble.

– Avais-tu déjà tué à cette époque ?

– Oui, plusieurs fois.

– Et tu y prenais plaisir ?

– Non, je trouvais que c'était une solution inélégante et un gâchis.

– Quand cela a-t-il commencé ?

– Bien plus tard. Mais nous n'en sommes pas là.

– Oui bien sûr. Continue.

– Le Docteur et moi, nous sommes retrouvés à côté d'une colonie humaine abandonnée, ce qui restait de l'Empire.

– L'Empire ?

– Quand ils se sont dispersés dans le cosmos, les Humains ont fondé un Empire. Ils colonisaient toutes les planètes viables pour eux. Et ils se sont heurtés à d'autres civilisations. J'ai tenté de profiter de ces tensions, d'ailleurs, à une époque. Enfin, bien après ce que je suis en train de raconter.

– Revenons à tes retrouvailles avec le Docteur.

– Il y avait là un complexe extraordinaire. Une machine créée par les Chronovores.

– Les Chronovores ? s'étonne Tegan. Ceux-là mêmes qui t'ont condamné ?

– Oui… enfin… oui, c'est ça…

– Désolée, mon chéri. Je n'aurais pas dû te rappeler ce moment douloureux. »

Elle se penche et embrasse le front perlé de sueur de Koschei. Le Maître continue son récit :

« Cette machine était fantastique, mais les Humains voulaient en faire un horrible usage. Ils voulaient manipuler le temps pour transformer tous les êtres intelligents de l'univers en Humains. Ceux dont la physiologie étaient trop éloignée de la leur pour survivre dans l'environnement de leur planète natale, allaient disparaître. Les Seigneurs du Temps allaient cesser d'exister eux aussi. Je devais faire quelque chose. J'ai essayé de les détourner de cette idée en inventant un autre usage au Cœur Noir, un usage qui les satisfasse.

– C'était le nom de cet engin ?

– Oui. Malheureusement, au cours de mes allées et venues, j'ai fait une erreur. J'ai tiré accidentellement sur Ailla.

– Oh… soupire Tegan. Quelle tragédie… Tu l'aimais ?

– Je suppose que oui. C'est là qu'on voit que l'amour est une faiblesse. Je me suis dit que j'avais à ma disposition ce qu'il fallait pour revenir en arrière et empêcher ce drame. Le Cœur Noir allait me le permettre. Pour sauver l'univers et pour sauver Ailla, j'ai sacrifié une planète entière, anéanti toute une race. L'important pour moi étant qu'ils me fassent suffisamment confiance pour me laisser approcher de cet instrument et m'en servir pour revenir juste avant la mort de ma compagne. C'était un moindre mal pour un plus grand bien.

– Comme… ce que nous avons fait avec les Meeps et les autres.

– Oui. »

Sa voix est à peine un murmure, puis il se tait, haletant. Tegan devine qu'on en vient au moment crucial.

« Pendant que je tentais tout pour la sauvegarde du cosmos et de cette jeune femme, ajoute-t-il dans un souffle, le Docteur me trahissait.

– Comment ?

– Je suis revenu dans mon TARDIS, quand tout était presque prêt. En dehors du Docteur et de ses compagnons du moment – un certain Jamie et une certaine Victoria, que j'avais prise sous ma protection – j'y ai vu une autre femme que je ne connaissais pas. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qui elle était, cependant.

– Ailla ?

– Oui, Ailla. Ailla régénérée. Ailla qui n'était pas plus humaine que moi. Ailla qui travaillait pour la CIA*, et avait été mise à mes côtés pour me surveiller. Ailla l'espionne. Le Docteur le savait et ne m'en avait rien dit. À moi, son ami d'enfance. »

 _*[CIA : Celestial Intelligence Agency]_

Le Maître éclate d'un rire grinçant. C'est si surprenant dans sa gorge enfantine.

« À cet instant, Koschei est mort. Mort en même temps que sa compagne humaine. Le Maître est né de cette disparition. J'ai vu clair tout à coup. J'ai vu le monde tel qu'il était : un univers de proies et de prédateurs, de faibles et de forts, de ceux qui aiment et se font dévorer, et de ceux qui haïssent et gagnent. Je ne voulais plus être la victime. Puisqu'il le fallait, j'allais devenir le bourreau. Par la suite, le Docteur m'a abandonné encore, abandonné au cœur de la nova qui s'est formée quand le Cœur Noir s'est effondré. Il a fallu que je sacrifie toutes mes régénérations pour m'en sortir. Avant cette aventure, j'en étais à mon premier corps, à la fin, je n'avais plus qu'une seule vie. On m'a volé toutes mes vies ce jour-là. Et c'est le Docteur qui est responsable. Je le hais ! »

Secoué de sanglots nerveux, il répète comme une litanie :

« Je le hais… Je le hais… Je le hais… »

Tegan le serre contre elle, sans savoir que dire, ni que faire. Cette émotion est si forte, si ancrée dans son être profond, que rien ne peut l'apaiser. Elle imagine la double trahison, les deux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus. Et puis la souffrance morale et physique, la perte de son énergie vitale. Tout cela ajouté à un caractère déjà tourmenté, en équilibre instable, fasciné par l'obscurité.

 _« Il n'est pas d'étonnant qu'il ait basculé dans le chemin vers les ténèbres,_ songe-t-elle. _Ensuite, chacun de ses pas l'y a enfoncé plus encore. Plus de mauvaises actions, plus de réactions négatives de la part de ceux qu'il lésait, plus de souffrances, plus de haine. Des interventions du Docteur de plus en plus dures, jusqu'à celle dont il m'a parlé, où celui que j'ai toujours considéré comme le meilleur des hommes, a laissé mourir son ami d'enfance dans les flammes. »_


	8. Les Hommes Éclairs

**Chapitre 8 : Les Hommes Éclairs**

Dès sept ans, Koschei a eu l'autorisation de prendre son VTT et de pédaler seul jusqu'au campement de Binda. Cela lui arrive une à deux fois par semaine. Et quelquefois, il y passe aussi la nuit.

« Jamais sans me le dire, l'avait averti Tegan. Je veux savoir si tu rentres ou pas, et dans le premier cas, tu dois le faire avant la nuit.

– Je ne suis plus un bébé, avait-il rétorqué. Je sais me débrouiller. Sûrement mieux que toi.

– J'en suis parfaitement consciente. C'est pour ça que tu peux le faire maintenant, alors qu'il m'a fallu attendre l'âge de douze ans pour me déplacer seule dans le bush. »

Le groupe d'Aborigènes occupe une cuvette entourée de forêts semi-tropicales. Le chemin pour l'atteindre commence dans un paysage aride le long du fleuve de Brisbane, pour s'enfoncer bientôt sous les grands arbres.

Cette escapade lui permet à la fois d'échapper à la ferme, à la famille qu'il trouve étouffante, mais aussi de retrouver Jannali.

Il avait commencé à la connaître en venant voir Binda avec sa mère. Il avait été assez rapidement fascinée par la fillette. La jeune fille plutôt, car Jannali a neuf dans plus que lui.

Après avoir passé presque huit ans en pensionnat pour poursuivre ses études, l'Aborigène est revenue vivre de façon traditionnelle dans sa communauté. C'est ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Koschei. Il était invité avec Tegan lors de la fête qui avait célébré cet événement.

 _« Comment, peut-on vouloir vivre comme un sauvage,_ s'était-il demandé _, après avoir goûté à une civilisation un peu plus évoluée ? »_

À quinze ans, Jannali avait obtenu un diplôme d'astrophysique à l'université de Brisbane. Après deux années d'études supérieures, elle avait préféré retourner avec son groupe familial, plutôt que de continuer dans une voie qui la mettait en contact permanent avec les Blancs.

Pour tester son savoir, le petit Koschei, qui avait alors six ans, lui avait posé des questions sur les étoiles. Il avait été étonné, à la fois de ses connaissances, mais aussi de ce qu'elle appelait ses « intuitions », et qui se révélaient juste trois fois sur quatre.

Les deux enfants avaient alors passé des heures à parler de l'univers, allongés sur le dos, sous le ciel nocturne, tandis que les adultes discutaient autour du feu. Petit à petit, Jannali avait compris que Koschei en savait autant, si ce n'est plus qu'elle. Un jour elle lui avait dit :

« Tu dois avoir une forte connexion avec ton Dowie* pour avoir autant de sagesse à ton âge. À t'entendre, on croirait que tu as déjà expérimenté la mort rituelle.

– Je sais lire depuis longtemps, lui avait-il expliqué, et ce sujet m'intéresse beaucoup. »

 _*[Dowie : le corps astral, dans la culture Aborigène]_

Il avait alors songé :

 _« J'ai failli me trahir. Il faut que je fasse plus attention. »_

Elle n'avait pas insisté, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Un jour ou l'autre, elle se montrerai curieuse à nouveau. L'envie d'avoir quelqu'un devant qui étaler ses exploits l'avait chatouillé. Mais, même à une Humaine très intelligente comme Jannali, il ne peut pas faire confiance.

 _« Je dois garder le masque du petit garçon surdoué. »_

 **ooo**

Il arrête son vélo aux deux tiers du chemin. Jannali l'attend au milieu de la route poussiéreuse. Elle lui fait un grand signe du bras, et un sourire dévoile ses dents blanches. Elle est venue à sa rencontre. Les cœurs de Koschei font un bond, comme chaque fois qu'il la voit. Les grands yeux noirs de la jeune fille, ses cheveux qui blondissent au soleil, sa peau brune qui a l'air faite de velours, remuent toujours quelque chose au fond de lui.

Ils se dirigent vers un promontoire qui émerge de la forêt. C'est leur lieu à eux, où ils passent la nuit à parler des mondes d'au-delà du système solaire, d'au-delà de la Voie Lactée même.

Elle étale la couverture en laine épaisse sur le sol et ils s'allongent côte à côte. Jannali pose des questions, Koschei raconte, et elle écoute. Il parle de toutes les planètes qu'il « imagine ». Des civilisations qui « pourraient les occuper ». Elle semble ne pas remettre en question le fait que ce sont des rêves, des inventions de sa part.

Lorsque la température fraîchit, ils rabattent les pans du tissu sur eux, et se blottissent l'un contre l'autre. Il appuie sa joue sur le bras de la jeune fille et il sent sa peau, chaude et infiniment douce. Il est profondément troublé par la proximité de cette chair aux odeurs de feuilles et d'écorce. Une senteur un peu poivrée, enivrante. Cependant, son corps enfantin ne répond pas à la griserie que peut ressentir son esprit d'adulte. C'est embarrassant et frustrant. Mais il ne laisserait sa place pour rien au monde.

Peu à peu, leur conversation ralentit. La plupart du temps, Jannali s'endort la première. Il passe encore quelques minutes à regarder les étoiles, et à regretter amèrement de ne plus pouvoir les atteindre à sa fantaisie.

 _« Bientôt,_ songe-t-il. _Bientôt, je serai assez grand pour repartir vers mes conquêtes. »_

« Pas avant l'âge de dix ans, lui avait dit Tegan, après sa mésaventure à Londres. Et ma foi, j'ai bien envie de retenter l'aventure aussi. L'espace me manque. »

Ces instants lui en rappellent d'autres, vécus avec une autre personne, quelqu'un qu'il avait considéré comme une âme sœur. Il se jure de ne pas refaire la même erreur avec la jeune Aborigène. De profiter d'elle sans impliquer son cœur et ses sentiments.

 **ooo**

Depuis qu'il est capable de tenir un journal dans les mains, le Maître est toujours en quête d'un indice qui lui indiquerait quand le Docteur est sur Terre.

Il lit la presse, et il écoute la télévision tous les jours. Il cherche dans les faits divers. Ceux-ci sont souvent déformés, à la fois parce que les autorités cachent certaines choses, mais aussi parce que les journalistes arrangent les histoires à leur façon. Mais si on sait lire entre les lignes, une attaque extra-terrestre, une intervention d'UNIT, sont tout à fait repérables.

Deux histoires, n'ayant à priori rien à voir l'une avec l'autre, attirent son attention, ce jour-là. L'une a eu lieu en Afrique, au Rwanda, six mois après la fin de la guerre entre les Hutus et les Tutsis. Elle est attribuée à un dernier sursaut de ce massacre, mais elle est pourtant bien différente. Tout un village s'était déplacé, hommes, femmes et enfants, jusqu'à un dispensaire tenu par des missionnaires protestants. Ils avaient saccagé les installations et tué les médecins et les infirmières. Ils étaient ensuite restés sur place, jusqu'à ce que la troupe les arrête.

L'autre se situe au cœur de l'Amazonie. L'article avait paru dans un journal international et l'événement s'était déroulé quelques jours avant celui d'Afrique. Ici aussi, tous les gens d'une petite tribu itinérante ont quitté leurs chemins habituels pour rejoindre un village occupé essentiellement par des orpailleurs. Ils les ont attaqués. Il y a eu des morts des deux côtés. Plus chez les indiens, d'ailleurs, les ouvriers étant mieux armés.

Les jours suivants, il cherche plus particulièrement des informations se rapprochant de celles-ci. Il relit également les précédents magazines au cas où quelque chose lui aurait échappé. Il trouve quatre autres incidents de la même nature. Tous sont survenus dans l'espace d'une quinzaine de jours.

 _« En deux semaines,_ songe-t-il, _six peuplades qui ont conservé des habitudes traditionnelles se sont soudain… comment dire… rebellées, contre d'autres groupes humains. Ceux-là vivaient de façon plus proches de la technologie. Une mutinerie sanglante. Dans au moins deux des cas, les journalistes s'étonnent de cette violence, car ces gens étaient réputés pour leur douceur et leur amabilité. »_

Juste après, cela semble s'emballer. Des nomades razzient une petite ville en Mongolie, font quelques morts avant de se laisser saisir sans résister par les autorités. Un pacifique village de Thaïlande massacre un groupe de touristes, mais se laissent embarquer par l'armée, sans tenter de fuir. Pour la première fois, le Maître lit le témoignage d'un des soldats :

« Ils ne réagissaient pas à nos somations, mais ne se montraient pas agressifs. Ils restaient sur place, et nous les avons emmené sans qu'ils aient opposé de résistance. »

Plus d'une dizaine d'histoires semblables, partout dans le monde, en moins de quarante-huit heures. Et tout à coup, plus rien. Cette vague de brutalité semble avoir disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

« Semble, marmonne Koschei. C'est trop soudain pour être naturel. Quelqu'un, très probablement le haut commandement d'UNIT, a demandé à ce qu'on ne parle plus de ces histoires. »

Être coincé là, dans une ferme perdue sur un continent isolé, dans un corps enfantin, alors que quelque chose d'important est en train d'arriver sur Terre, il y a de quoi éprouver une furieuse impatience. La plus grande question est :

« Le Docteur s'occupe-t-il de tout ça ? »

Le Maître sait qu'il a un peu délaissé son rôle de conseiller scientifique d'UNIT, mais il est toujours possible que ses anciens amis fassent appel à lui de temps en temps.

Pour calmer son irritation, Koschei décide d'aller voir Jannali. C'est un remède plutôt efficace, habituellement. Quelques heures de discussions avec elle, et il se sent apaisé.

Il cherche sa mère et la trouve dans son bureau, occupée par des papiers administratifs.

« Je vais chez Binda, annonce-t-il. Je resterai dormir là-bas. »

Tegan sourit. Il ne dit jamais qu'il va voir Jannali. Comme toujours quand il s'agit de sentiments, il n'étale pas son attachement pour la jeune fille. Il s'en défend, même.

« Elle est amusante », avait-il laissé tomber du bout des lèvres, une fois.

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu, mais elle comprend mieux ses réticences à se laisser aller à une inclinaison, depuis qu'il lui a raconté l'histoire d'Ailla.

Tegan sait aussi qu'ils ne passent pas la nuit au campement, mais ailleurs, dans la forêt. Elle ne s'en inquiète pas. Les deux enfants sont aussi intelligents l'un que l'autre. Ils sauront choisir un endroit sûr. Et depuis sa propre mésaventure avec le serpent brun, elle oblige Koschei à emporter une dose d'anti-venin, bien que les chances qu'il soit mordu soient extrêmement faibles.

 **ooo**

On est au début de l'automne. Il fait encore relativement frais, et pas trop pluvieux. Néanmoins, le chemin est détrempé par une averse matinale, et Koschei a un peu de mal à avancer sur Summers Road qui grimpe entre les arbres. Ses roues patinent dans les flaques. Il espère que Jannali aura senti qu'il est en route, et viendra à sa rencontre. Cela lui arrive souvent.

Il l'aperçoit bien plus tôt qu'il ne s'y attendait. Elle a fait plus de la moitié des kilomètres qui séparent la ferme de leur établissement.

 _« On dirait qu'elle a su que j'allais venir avant même que je le décide »_ , pense-t-il.

Elle est plantée au milieu du chemin, immobile. Cela le surprend un peu. Elle est accoutumée à toujours lui faire de grands gestes de loin. C'est sa manière à elle de lui dire qu'elle est heureuse de le voir. Tout comme lui, Jannali n'est pas expansive pour ce qui est de montrer ses sentiments. Elle le fait de manière détournée. Pas de câlins ou de baisers, mais des claques sur les épaules ou des plaisanteries un peu caustiques. Il préfère ça. Les manières trop sirupeuses de sa mère, et surtout de sa grand-mère, l'agacent toujours.

Arrivé plus près, il remarque qu'elle ne sourit pas non plus. C'est encore plus inhabituel. Il se demande s'il ne s'est pas passé quelque chose dans sa tribu. L'idée qu'elle va peut-être lui raconter leurs problèmes, le fait grimacer. Ce n'est pas son genre, mais on ne sait jamais…

Il stoppe son VTT à quelques mètres. Il a l'intuition soudaine que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. Le visage de l'Aborigène est morne, inexpressif. Elle fait les quelques pas qui les sépare en marchant de façon raide, mécanique, elle qui a toujours le pas souple et dansant. Elle s'arrête devant lui et le regarde avec des yeux éteints.

« Jannali ? » questionne-t-il, surpris.

L'attaque est si brutale qu'il a juste le temps de lui échapper. Elle bouscule sa machine, le faisant tomber, et tente de le saisir par le cou. Il arrive à dégager sa jambe de dessous le cadre, et glisse entre les pieds de la jeune fille. Il se relève derrière elle et part en courant. Elle le suit de ce même dandinement exagéré comme quelqu'un qui ferait une imitation ridicule de la marche.

Elle avance vite, cependant. Après plusieurs centaines de mètres, elle est toujours là, progressant avec son allure saccadée aussi rapidement que lui à la course.

« Que se passe-t-il ? lui crie-t-il. Qu'y a-t-il, Jannali ? »

Sans répondre, elle le poursuit sans relâche. Il arrive près du fleuve. Il doit le traverser, mais passer sur le chemin lui fait faire un détour. Elle est sur ses talons et gagne sans cesse du terrain. Il décide de couper tout droit et de tenter le passage par le gué. C'est risqué. L'eau a grossie depuis quelques jours et les pierres sont recouvertes par un fort courant. Le sentier descend par une brèche raide. Elle est détrempée également, et Koschei chute dans la boue grasse d'une flaque stagnante.

Il sent Jannali lui tomber dessus. La jeune fille est mince et légère, mais lui n'a que sept ans. De plus, elle semble déployer une force bien supérieure à sa puissance habituelle. Le combat est inégal. Les doigts de l'Aborigène se referment bientôt sur sa gorge. Elle plante aussi son genou dans son aine et il râle de souffrance. Malgré sa deuxième paire de poumons, il finit par suffoquer. Elle ne le lâche pas et accentue sans cesse la pression. La trachée artère de Koschei commence à s'écraser. Il sent qu'il va perdre connaissance.

 _« Je dois trouver quelque chose,_ songe-t-il. _Mais même pour défendre ma vie, je n'arrive pas à riposter en lui faisant du mal. »_

« Jannali, souffle-t-il, arrivant à peine à parler. Au… secours… Jannali… Aide… moi… »

À son grand étonnement, la jeune fille desserre son étreinte. Ses yeux vides s'éclairent tout à coup. Elle secoue la tête, comme pour chasser quelque chose.

« Koschei ? balbutie-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

– Si tu pouvais… me lâcher… »

Elle défait ses mains du tour de son cou. Elle les contemple comme si elles ne lui appartenaient pas.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que je faisais ? C'était un jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me souviens plus. C'est si confus dans ma tête. »

Elle s'assoit au milieu de la mare. Ils sont couverts de vase tous les deux. Koschei toussote. Il frictionne sa glotte pour récupérer sa respiration. Elle se penche vers lui. Avec l'eau qu'elle recueille dans ses doigts, elle nettoie la gorge de son ami. Des marques de strangulation apparaissent.

« On dirait… bredouille-t-elle. Oh mon Dieu, dis que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait ça…

– Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? » l'interroge Koschei.

Les mots ont encore du mal à sortir. Il continue à se racler la gorge et à tousser.

« Je… j'étais à la maison. Avec maman… nous devions… j'ai du mal à me rappeler. Nous devions… préparer une compote d'épinards de mer… je crois… Et puis… ils sont arrivés. »

Jannali se tait. Elle frotte son crâne, encore hébétée.

« Qui, Jannali ? Qui est arrivé ?

– Les Hommes Éclairs.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui sont-ils, ces hommes éclairs ? »

Elle penche la tête, pensive.

« Ce sont les légendes de notre peuple, explique-t-elle. Ce sont des entités qui sont censées avoir répandu la vie sur Terre. Ils sont issus du Serpent Arc-en-ciel et ils ont tout créé, y compris les Humains. Je les voyais comme s'ils étaient là, devant moi. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais j'ai su. J'ai su qu'il fallait que je débarrasse notre terre de la souillure qui la salie. Il fallait que je la tue avant qu'elle ne me tue.

– Et cette souillure, c'était moi ?

– Non ! Non bien sûr. Je ne voyais pas Koschei dans cette créature immonde qu'il fallait que j'efface. Je voyais… autre chose. Un être noir, féroce, impitoyable, prêt à me détruire. Je me suis défendue.

– Tu m'as agressé, grogne-t-il avec rancune. Tu as essayé de m'étrangler.

– Je suis désolée, pleurniche-t-elle. Tellement désolée. Je pensais juste me défendre. Les Hommes Éclairs. Ils me disaient que j'étais en danger et que je devais sauver ma vie. »

Tout à coup, Koschei pense à ces informations qu'il a vu et qui avaient attiré son attention. Ces groupes de primitifs qui attaquent des gens plus civilisés.

« Et les autres ? questionne-t-il, soudain alarmé.

– Quels autres ?

– Les autres membres de ta famille. Où sont-ils ?

– Je… je ne sais pas.

– Tu étais avec ta mère, lui crie-t-il en lui saisissant les poignets et en la secouant. Où est-elle ?

– Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! Arrête de crier. Ma tête bourdonne comme une ruche en folie. Retournons au village pour voir, ajoute-t-elle. Je m'inquiète pour eux. Et si je leur avais fait du mal aussi ?

– Je ne crois pas, bougonne le petit garçon. Mais tu as raison. Allons voir. »

Ils se relèvent et remontent la pente aussi rapidement qu'ils le peuvent. Ils vont atteindre le chemin quand Koschei attrape Jannali par le bras, la tire dans un buisson et lui souffle :

« Attention, cachons-nous.

– Mais c'est… » marmonne-t-elle en tentant de se redresser.

Il la retient et plaque une main sur sa bouche.

« Chut. Regarde. Tu étais comme ça quand tu me poursuivais. »

Sur la route, tout le groupe Aborigène auquel appartient Jannali avance d'un pas saccadé. Koschei les reconnaît. Il voit Binda, l'amie de Tegan. Ils se déplacent vite, sans sembler rien voir autour d'eux. Il y en a qui ont de grosses pierres à la main, ou des couteaux. Il voit une hachette déjà tâchée de sang. Il balbutie :

« Maman…

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? lui chuchote Jannali.

– Ils vont aller attaquer la ferme. C'est l'habitation la plus proche. Il faut couper par le gué pour aller les avertir.

– C'est trop dangereux. Le courant est très fort, nous allons être emportés.

– C'est le seul moyen pour y parvenir avant eux. Ils vont trop vite. Par le chemin nous n'y arriverons pas. »

Il fait demi-tour en courant. Jannali le suit à contre cœur.


	9. Carnage

**Chapitre 9 : Carnage**

Koschei pose le pied dans l'eau avec précaution. Jannali est restée sur la berge et le tient par la main.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répète-t-elle. Avec la pluie de ce matin, la Brisbane a encore montée.

– Il faut être à la ferme avant eux. Et passer par là est le seul moyen.

– Mais pourquoi ? Que crois-tu qu'ils vont faire ?

– Tuer tout le monde. Ou du moins essayer. Les ouvriers vont se défendre et ça va être un massacre. Les tiens vont mourir aussi.

– Ils sont possédés par les Hommes Éclairs ?

– Appelles ça comme tu veux, mais tu les as vu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais la même démarche, la même absence de regard, quand tu t'es jetée sur moi. »

L'eau ne monte que jusqu'à la moitié de son mollet, mais il sent la puissance du courant tirer sa jambe vers l'aval.

Il avance l'autre pied. Les pierres basculent sous ses pas. Jannali le suit. Elle n'est pas vraiment convaincue que ce soit la solution, mais il a l'air tellement déterminé, qu'il serait capable de risquer la noyade pour traverser plus rapidement la rivière.

Les deux enfants titubent dans le flot rapide. Il n'y a qu'une vingtaine de mètres à parcourir, mais ils semblent interminables.

« À quatre pattes, finit par suggérer Jannali. Nous y arriverons mieux en nous accrochant aussi avec nos doigts. »

Sous leurs genoux et leurs paumes, les galets roulent. Koschei se tient à la ceinture de son amie d'une main et agrippe les plus grosses pierres de l'autre. L'inconvénient de cette position, c'est qu'elle met une plus grande partie de leur personne en compétition avec le courant. La rive opposée se rapproche lentement. Chaque centimètre est une victoire.

À quelques mètres du but, Jannali tente une manœuvre risquée. Elle se redresse pour attraper la branche d'un arbre. Au moment où elle la saisit, son pied droit est emporté. Koschei pousse un cri. Cette chute lui a fait perdre son principal point d'appui, et il est entraîné lui aussi. Leur survie ne dépend plus que de la poigne de la jeune fille sur l'écorce glissante.

« Essaye de reprendre pied, crie-t-elle. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps. »

Le petit garçon bataille dans le flux qui soulève ses jambes et l'empêche de les poser sur le sol mouvant. Il resserre sa prise sur la taille de Jannali et lui dit :

« Accroche-toi encore plus fort, je vais tenter d'atteindre la berge.

– Vas-y. »

Après avoir piétiné un instant dans la terre mouillée, il accroche une racine avec son talon. Il y glisse ses orteils, et cale son autre pied contre un rocher stable.

« Saute Jannali maintenant. Saute ! »

Elle atterrit à côté de lui, mais elle lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Il tombe la tête la première dans l'eau impétueuse. Il entend un cri et il sent qu'on l'attrape par le fond de son pantalon. Jannali se laisse choir entre deux racines et tire Koschei du courant.

Haletants, ils reprennent leur souffle, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la boue de la rive.

« On a réussi, balbutie la jeune fille. On a réussi…

– Oui, répond-il, mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'attarder. Viens. »

 **ooo**

La course jusqu'à la maison ne leur prend que quelques minutes. Cependant, lorsqu'ils parviennent près des écuries, ils voient le groupe d'Aborigènes déboucher déjà du sentier.

« Vite ! » crie Koschei.

Il se précipite entre les bâtiments en hurlant :

« Cachez-vous. Cachez-vous tous. Ou partez. »

Les hommes le regardent avec surprise. Ils savent tous que l'enfant est supérieurement intelligent. Ils savent aussi qu'il ne s'affole pas pour rien. Aussi ils prennent l'avertissement au sérieux et certains commencent à abandonner leur poste pour aller vers leurs voitures. Plusieurs aperçoivent les natifs qui se dirigent vers eux, mais ils ne font pas le rapprochement avec le danger qui pourrait les menacer. Ils ont toujours eu de bons rapports.

Koschei voit Jannali courir vers les siens, peut-être dans l'intention de les raisonner, ou de les « réveiller » comme elle l'a été elle-même par son petit camarade qu'elle avait attaqué.

« Non, lui lance-t-il. Ça ne sert à rien. Reviens ! »

Mais elle ne l'écoute pas. Il s'arrête un instant, hésitant. Puis il repart. Sa priorité reste Tegan. Tant pis pour Jannali si elle se met elle-même en péril. Il surgit dans le bureau où sa mère est encore occupée par la mise à jour des comptes de la ferme.

« Mam. Viens, il faut se cacher. Dans le cellier, vite.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il ?

– Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Vite bon sang, dépêche-toi !

– Et grand-mère ? »

Il trépigne d'impatience.

« Où est-elle ? demande-t-il.

– À la cuisine, je pense. Elle devait faire…

– Peu importe. Va la chercher. C'est une question de secondes avant qu'ils ne soient là.

– Mais qui ? »

Il l'attrape par le bras et la pousse en direction de la cuisine :

« Plus tard les réponses. Quand nous serons à l'abri. »

Il rejoint la cave.

Ce n'en est pas vraiment une. Juste un trou dans le sol, creusé autrefois par grand-père pour y entreposer un certain type de nourriture et les bouteilles de vin à une fraîcheur relative. L'espace libre est extrêmement réduit, le reste étant occupé par des étagères. Mais ce lieu dispose d'une porte épaisse dont le seul inconvénient est de ne pas pouvoir être verrouillé de l'intérieur.

 _« Nous la bloquerons avec les rayonnages,_ songe-t-il. _Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? Pourquoi tardent-elles autant ? »_

Il s'apprête à ressortir pour voir ce qui se passe, quand les deux femmes arrivent. Grand-mère a encore les mains couvertes de farine. Tegan ne lui a pas laissé le temps de les laver.

À tous les trois, difficilement car la superficie disponible ne permet pas de bouger librement, ils déplacent tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour le mettre devant le battant.

« Chut, intime Koschei, une fois que c'est fait.

– Vas-tu nous expliquer ? » chuchote Tegan.

À voix très basse, il raconte d'abord ses soupçons par rapport aux événements qu'il avait repéré dans les actualités, puis l'attaque brutale et inexpliquée de Jannali. Enfin, il termine par le déplacement en masse du campement de la jeune fille.

« Où est-elle ? questionne la grand-mère. Elle est en danger elle aussi, si ce que tu dis est vrai.

– Bien sûr que c'est vrai, s'indigne Koschei. Elle est allée à leur rencontre. Elle doit avoir l'espoir de leur faire entendre raison. Mais c'est perdu d'avance.

– Alors… balbutie Tegan. Elle va… elle va se faire massacrer. Et tu l'as laissé ?

– Je l'ai rappelé, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Je devais surtout vous avertir, vous sauver. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est têtue.

– Devrons-nous nous cacher longtemps ?

– Je ne sais pas, soupire-t-il. Ils finissent toujours par se calmer, mais je ne sais pas le temps que ça prend.

– Au moins, ajoute Mme Jovanka, nous ne mourrons pas de faim, ici. »

L'enfant lève au plafond des yeux exaspérés. C'est bien mamy de penser à ce genre de choses à un moment aussi dramatique.

 **ooo**

La nuit n'est pas loin de tomber quand Koschei fait une tentative de sortie.

« Restez là, avait-il intimé aux deux femmes. Je vais aller voir et je reviens vous dire si c'est sûr. »

Ce n'était pas du goût de Tegan de laisser son petit garçon prendre des risques, mais il l'avait convaincue par ces quelques mots :

« Je suis plus petit et plus agile. Je passerai plus facilement inaperçu. Et puis… j'ai une longue habitude de la survie. »

Il fait un détour par sa chambre dont la porte fenêtre donne dans une partie de la cour un peu retirée. Il saisit une grosse lampe torche au passage.

Avant de l'allumer, il attend de savoir si tout est fini. Apparemment c'est le cas, car un silence angoissant règne sur la ferme. Il bute sur quelque chose et il l'éclaire. C'est le corps d'un Aborigène, le crâne défoncé.

« Mowan », murmure-t-il.

Il les connaît tous. Depuis sept ans qu'il fréquente le groupe, d'abord en venant avec Tegan et depuis quelques temps seul, il a pu apprendre leurs noms, leur caractère, leurs relations et leur histoire à chacun.

Le faisceau de sa lampe illumine d'autres cadavres. Presque tous sont des natifs. Les Aborigènes survivants sont assis en cercle au milieu de la grande cour. Ils ne parlent pas, ne bougent pas. Ils sont toujours en état de transe. Il en reste peu. Moins d'une dizaine. Jannali n'est pas parmi eux. Elle n'est visible nulle part.

Il poursuit son exploration, dans l'espoir de la trouver. Il arrive à l'entrée. Les trois quart des voitures appartenant aux ouvriers sont parties. Il s'apprête à retourner avertir Tegan qu'elles peuvent sortir de leur cachette, quand le hululement de sirènes de police monte de la route vers Brisbane.

Sur le petit parking deux voitures blanches marquées de bleu et deux ambulances se garent sur les chapeaux de roues. Des flics en jaillissent, et investissent la ferme, lampes et pistolets braqués.

Koschei s'immobilise. Il n'a pas envie que ces idiots le canardent par erreur.

« Ya un gosse ici, crie l'un d'entre eux. Un Blanc. »

Il s'accroupit près de lui.

« Ça va petit ? Où sont tes parents ?

– Maman et grand-mère sont cachées dans le cellier. Je vais aller les chercher.

– Je t'accompagne. Et ton papa ?

– Je n'en ai pas.

– Oh… désolé. Allons-y. Montre-moi le chemin. »

 **ooo**

Tegan attrape une bouteille en guise d'arme. Elle inspecte avec inquiétude l'étroit couloir qui mène à la petite cave.

« S'il n'est pas revenu dans cinq minutes, énonce-t-elle, je monte voir ce qui se passe.

– Il nous a demandé de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, objecte Mme Jovanka.

– Maman. Il n'a que sept ans. Ce n'est pas à lui de nous dicter notre conduite.

– C'est vrai, tu as raison, reconnaît sa mère avec un peu de honte. Mais il a tellement d'autorité, ce petit bout de chou, qu'on fait ce qu'il dit sans y penser.

– Chut… J'entends quelque chose. »

Des bruits de voix, parmi lesquelles elle reconnaît celle de Koschei. Il débouche des marches venant du rez-de-chaussée. Derrière lui, un policier en uniforme. Tegan pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Mais le plus dur est à venir. Après avoir écouté son récit, et celui de son fils, l'inspecteur lui demande si elle se sent capable de reconnaître les corps.

« De nous donner au moins un nom, précise-t-il. Cela nous facilitera la tâche.

– Je peux le faire, moi, intervient le petit garçon. Je connais tout le monde. »

Le policier le regarde, interrogatif.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas un spectacle pour un enfant… commence-t-il.

– Je suis bien plus capable que maman de les différencier, même si les visages ne sont plus identifiables.

– Koschei a un sens très précis du détail…

– Peut-être, l'interrompt l'homme, mais tout de même…

– On y va ? s'impatiente le bambin. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite vous pourrez débarrasser les lieux de ces dépouilles.

– Eh bien… »

L'homme secoue la tête. Il sort derrière l'enfant, non sans avoir jeté un regard interloqué à Tegan et à sa mère.

« Tu crois qu'il est bon de laisser Koschei faire ça ? interroge celle-ci. Je sais bien qu'il est très intelligent, et qu'il a une mémoire exceptionnelle, mais ça risque de le traumatiser… C'est un tout petit encore.

– Maman, soupire Tegan. Crois-moi… il peut le gérer.

– Je te trouve très dure…

– Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait demandé. Il l'a voulu.

– Parce qu'il pense que c'est de son devoir de nous protéger, mais il n'a que sept ans, voyons. »

La jeune femme sourit à sa mère et lui tapote l'épaule d'un geste apaisant. Elle songe que des trois membres de la famille, c'est sans aucun doute le plus jeune – en apparence – qui est le plus capable de supporter la vue de cadavres sanglants. Mais elle ne peut le dire sans révéler ce qu'il est. Elle a eu cette tentation, il y a quelques années, mais depuis, elle y a renoncé.

 **ooo**

Les allées et venues avaient durées une bonne partie de la soirée. Mme Jovanka s'occupait de préparer des boissons pour les policiers, aidée par Tegan. Koschei avait raconté sa version des faits à l'inspecteur. Il avait passé sous silence son intérêt pour les incidents semblables survenus dans les semaines qui avaient précédées.

Lorsque la troupe était partie – une voiture avec deux hommes était restée pour les garder – ils avaient mangé, puis chacun s'était retiré dans sa chambre.

Le petit garçon continuait de dormir dans celle de sa mère. À cinq ans, on lui avait proposé une autre pièce, mais il avait refusé.

Allongée, Tegan regarde Koschei disposer au pied de son lit les jouets que lui a offert son grand-père, comme il le fait tous les soirs. Elle avait été étonnée de ce rituel qu'il avait commencé, non pas après la mort du vieil homme, mais après la morsure de serpent qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

« Tu a vu Jannali ? » finit-elle par demander.

La question la préoccupe depuis que l'enfant est revenu dans la maison, une fois son macabre travail terminé. Binda fait partie de ceux qui ont survécus. Elle a été emmenée, avec les autres survivants de sa tribu, vers le poste de police. Il est difficile de savoir ce qu'il va advenir d'eux.

« Oui », répond brièvement Koschei.

Il s'étend à son tour et éteint sa lame de chevet.

« Alors ? questionne à nouveau Tegan.

– Elle était près du sentier. Un couteau dans le ventre. Un couteau Aborigène. Elle est probablement morte la première, pour ne pas m'avoir écouté. »

Il ajoute avec la même voix indifférente :

« Je lui avais pourtant dit que c'était inutile. »

Puis il ajoute :

« J'ai sommeil. »

Clôturant ainsi la discussion.

 **ooo**

Dès le lendemain cependant, il demande à parler à sa mère en « secret ». Ils se retrouvent dans le petit bois d'acacia, dans la clairière des amoureux, un endroit particulièrement symbolique pour eux.

« Nous devons contacter UNIT, déclare-t-il tout de go. Ces incidents ne font que devenir plus nombreux. Il y a un problème grave, et c'est très probablement le genre de choses dont ils doivent s'occuper.

– Mais… comment faire ?

– Je connais leurs numéros et même tous leurs codes. Ils doivent être obsolètes depuis le temps. Cependant, cela les intriguera suffisamment pour qu'ils aient envie de savoir comment nous les avons obtenus. Il faut que ce soit toi qui les appelles. »

Il pousse un soupir.

« Il n'y a vraiment que des inconvénients à n'être encore qu'un enfant. J'ai besoin de l'intermédiaire d'un adulte pour communiquer avec eux. Quelle perte de temps.

– Tu crois que ces histoires sont liées à une invasion extra-terrestre ?

– Extra-terrestre, je ne sais pas. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'UNIT est derrière tout ça. Les informations ont été étouffées récemment. Ça sent l'intervention au niveau international. Et qui pourrait se charger de phénomènes aussi étranges, sinon UNIT ?

– Le Docteur ? avance Tegan.

– Possible. Nous ne le saurons que si nous parvenons à persuader UNIT que nous pouvons les aider.

– Tu aiderais cette organisation, toi ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Cela m'est déjà arrivé. Et puis la Terre est ma maison en ce moment. Je protège mon lieu de résidence. »

Il ajoute à voix basse :

« Jannali est morte. »

C'est le seul signe que cette disparition a eu une quelconque importance pour lui.

 **ooo**

« Ce sont des numéros de téléphone britannique, remarque Tegan en les notant.

– Oui. C'est essentiellement à l'antenne de ce pays que j'ai eu affaire autrefois. »

Richard, le frère de Mme Jovanka, était venu aider sa sœur après la tragédie qui avait coûté la vie à trois de leurs onze employés. Ils sont allés faire un tour du domaine pour voir comment réorganiser le travail. Il va leur falloir plusieurs heures.

Koschei et sa mère profitent de ce moment pour joindre UNIT. Les premiers contacts sont difficiles. Tegan demande à être mise en relation avec le Brigadier Winifred Bambera. Le Maître a continué de suivre l'évolution de l'organisation, et il connaît ses nouveaux dirigeants, même s'il n'a jamais eu directement affaire à eux.

Leurs correspondants se montrent d'autant plus méfiants qu'elle leur fourni des codes datant d'une vingtaine d'années.

« Je sais qu'ils ne sont plus valables, répète-t-elle à chaque nouvelle personne qu'elle a au bout du fil. J'ai travaillé pour vous à cette époque-là, et j'ai un message urgent pour le Brigadier.

 _– Je le lui transmettrai._

– Désolée, je ne peux en parler qu'au Brigadier elle-même. C'est extrêmement important. Ça a un rapport avec les attaques de villages.

 _– Quelles attaques ? De quoi parlez-vous ?_

– Vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant. S'il vous plaît, passez-moi le Brigadier Bambera. »

À ses côtés, Koschei s'impatiente et grommelle :

« Humains stupides. Toujours aussi lents. C'est désespérant.

 _– J'entends une voix,_ intervient son interlocuteur. _Il y a quelqu'un avec vous ?_

– Non, répond Tegan, en faisant les gros yeux à Koschei. C'est la télévision.

 _– Je vais aviser le Brigadier que vous voulez la joindre._

– Dites-lui que j'ai été une compagne du Docteur et que j'ai les moyens d'aider. Veuillez bien répéter ces mots exacts.

 _– Le Docteur ? Docteur qui ?_

– Dites juste le Docteur. Elle comprendra. »

Lorsqu'elle raccroche, après avoir donné son nom et son numéro de téléphone pour qu'on puisse la rappeler, Koschei éclate :

« Les imbéciles ! Des babouins primitifs, c'est tout ce qu'ils sont. Ah si je pouvais m'envoler d'ici, je les laisserai volontiers patauger dans leur caca. Ils… »

Le téléphone se met à sonner, lui coupant la parole. Tegan décroche.

« Allô ? Oui, c'est moi-même. Enchantée Brigadier Bambera. La transmission s'est faite rapidement je vois.

 _– Dites-moi ce que vous savez de cette histoire ? »_ attaque abruptement le Brigadier.

Son ton un peu sec montre qu'elle n'est pas ravie qu'une civile en sache autant.

 _« Je suis également fort étonnée que vous ayez ces anciens codes. Vous êtes enregistrée comme assistante du Docteur, mais à une époque où celui-ci avait peu de contacts avec nous. Pourquoi vous a-t-il donné ces renseignements secrets ?_

– J'aimerais vous parler en tête à tête, Brigadier, réplique Tegan. Je vous dirai tout à ce moment-là. »

Il y a un court instant de silence au bout du fil.

 _« Donnez-moi votre adresse précise,_ reprend Winifred Bambera. _Nous allons envoyer un hélicoptère vous récupérer. Vous êtes en Australie, n'est-ce pas ?_

– Je préférerais un lieu de rendez-vous plus neutre. Ma famille n'est pas au courant.

 _– Bien entendu. Où voulez-vous ?_

– L'aéroport de Brisbane, c'est possible ?

 _– Tout à fait. Il va falloir une ou deux heures pour avoir l'autorisation d'y atterrir, mais cela me paraît la meilleure solution. Je vous tiens au courant du lieu exact et du moment._

– Merci. Est-ce que vous travaillez aussi avec le Docteur sur cette affaire ?

 _– Nous en parlerons de vive voix, si vous voulez bien. »_

 **ooo**

« Je vais m'en sortir avec tonton Richard, affirme Mme Jovanka. Il est ravi de se remettre à un travail physique. Ne te soucie pas de nous. Éloigner Koschei de la ferme quelque temps est une bonne idée. »

C'est le plus difficile : laissez sa mère au moment où elle a le plus besoin de soutien.

 _« Mais le plus dur,_ songe-t-elle, _c'est de voir l'indifférence de Koschei sur ce sujet. »_

Il le confirme encore en soupirant, dans le taxi qui les amène à Brisbane :

« Quel soulagement de s'éloigner d'ici.

– On dirait que tu parles d'une prison, s'indigne Tegan.

– Mais cela en est une, lui rétorque-t-il. Je suis emprisonné dans ce corps d'enfant, et dans cet endroit ennuyeux à mourir. Quelle stimulation intellectuelle veux-tu que j'ai, entre toi, ta mère et ces bouseux au crâne épais ?

– Tu t'entends bien avec eux pourtant…

– Comédie, l'interrompt-il. Il n'y avait qu'avec Jannali que… »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Il passe le reste du trajet à contempler le paysage.

 **ooo**

« Le gosse n'était pas prévu, remarque le pilote de l'hélicoptère.

– C'est mon fils. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul à la maison.

– Oui bien sûr, marmonne le militaire, légèrement ennuyé. Cependant, je n'ai que vous sur ma feuille de route.

– Voulez-vous que nous appelions votre commandement ? »

L'homme réfléchit. Il rencontre le regard de l'enfant. De grands yeux d'un bleu profond, fascinants, envoûtants. Il reste immobile, happé par ces prunelles azurées. Puis il secoue la tête et bredouille :

« Non, c'est inutile. Montez. »

Une fois installés, Tegan chuchote à son fils :

« Tu l'as hypnotisé. Ne nie pas, je l'ai vu.

– Mais non. Juste un peu de suggestion pour faciliter sa décision. »

Elle s'adosse à son siège en souriant. Elle a beau s'en défendre, ce départ l'excite autant que lui. La ferme ne lui laissait pas le loisir de s'ennuyer. Mais ça… c'est différent, c'est l'inconnu, c'est l'aventure à nouveau.

 _« Cette stimulation ne peut se comparer à rien de ce qu'on vit dans son quotidien,_ pense-t-elle. _Et ça me manquait, bon sang. »_


	10. UNIT

**Chapitre 10 : UNIT**

Le Brigadier Bambera vient elle-même les accueillir à leur descente d'avion à l'aéroport militaire de Northolt, situé à quelques kilomètres d'Heathrow.

« Vous avez un lieu où déposer votre petit garçon, pendant notre entretien ? » demande-t-elle à Tegan.

Celle-ci sent la main de son fils se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de cet avertissement pour répondre :

« Il vaut mieux qu'il soit avec nous. Vous comprendrez pourquoi lorsque nous seront seuls. »

La femme militaire jette un regard ennuyé au garçonnet.

« UNIT n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants… commence-t-elle.

– Koschei n'est pas un enfant comme les autres, l'interrompt Tegan. Excusez-moi, Brigadier, mais nous perdons du temps. Avez-vous pu joindre le Docteur ?

– Pas encore. Nous essayons depuis plusieurs jours. Notre appareil envoie le signal en permanence. Mais si vous connaissez le Docteur…

– Je sais, soupire la jeune femme. Il est fantasque et pas toujours fiable.

– Comme sa vieillerie de TARDIS », conclue Koschei au grand étonnement du Brigadier.

 **ooo**

Elle les reçoit, non pas dans son bureau, mais dans une salle de repos de la base militaire attenante à l'aéroport.

« C'est totalement sûr ? questionne le petit garçon. Pas de micros cachés, pas d'enregistrement de notre entretien ? »

Il fait le tour de la pièce en soulevant les feuilles des plantes et en déplaçant les coussins des fauteuils. Le Brigadier est de plus en plus abasourdie.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? interroge-t-elle. Vous, Tegan Jovanka, vous avez déjà une fiche dans nos dossiers. »

Elle pose la chemise qu'elle tenait sous son bras sur une des tables basses et elle l'ouvre. Le fichier de Tegan est assez maigre. Mais il est complet. Date et lieu de naissance, divers emplois occupés. Tous les lieux où elle a habité. Même un arbre généalogique avec un mot sur chacune des personnes de sa famille. Tous ses amis sont au moins cités. Et bien entendu, Koschei y figure également. Il y a marqué en face de son nom : « né de père inconnu ».

« Eh bien, s'exclame l'Australienne. Je vois que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on vous appelle une agence de renseignements.

– Il est très important que nous sachions tout des personnes ayant approché nos collaborateurs. Et le Docteur est un des plus importants d'entre eux.

– Vous avez également un dossier détaillé sur lui ?

– Non, doit avouer Winifred Bambera. Le Docteur est un cas particulier. La seule trace de lui dans nos archives, ce sont les affaires dans lesquelles il nous a aidé.

– Par contre, vous un dossier sur moi, intervient Koschei. Très épais, même. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me le procurer dans son entier.

– Qui êtes-vous ? » répète Bambera.

Elle lève un visage interrogatif vers Tegan. Celle-ci lui sourit avec malice. Elle s'amuse énormément de la confusion de cette femme haut gradé.

« Le Maître, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

– Oui, c'est un criminel extrêmement dangereux, recherché par tous nos services. Nous avions réussi à l'enfermer pendant une période, mais il a toujours su s'évader. »

Elle ne remarque pas l'air satisfait de l'enfant devant cette description. Elle poursuit :

« Il n'a plus réellement sévit ici depuis… une bonne vingtaine d'années. Nous en avons entendu parler à propos d'avions détournés, il y a dix ou douze ans, mais nous n'avons pas eu directement affaire à lui à ce moment-là. »

Soudain, Winifred Bambera s'exclame :

« Attendez ! Les codes que vous avez fourni pour nous convaincre de vous écouter… ils datent d'il y a vingt ans, eux aussi. Je réitère ma question : pour quelle raison le Docteur vous les a-t-il donnés…

– Ce n'est pas le Docteur, c'est moi. »

Le Brigadier trouve cet enfant de plus en plus irritant. Il est manifestement très intelligent, mais son attitude de petit génie condescendant l'agace profondément.

« Et comment tu t'y es pris pour les avoir, mon bonhomme ? questionne-t-elle avec aigreur.

– Oh… de diverses façons, répond ironiquement Koschei. Corruption, hypnose, menaces, chantage. Les Humains sont très facilement manipulables. »

À nouveau, Bambera se tourne vers Tegan. Ces mots, dans la bouche de ce gosse, sonnent de façon vraiment étrange.

« Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer ce que tout cela veut dire ? grogne-t-elle.

– Laisse-moi parler, Koschei, intervient l'Australienne avant que celui-ci n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Mon fils n'est pas un enfant ordinaire, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. En réalité, c'est un Seigneur du Temps, tout comme le Docteur. Pour être plus précise, c'est le Seigneur du Temps qui vous a donné tant de fil à retordre à une certain époque. En clair, c'est le Maître. »

Le Brigadier ne réagit pas immédiatement. On sent que l'information a du mal à passer la barrière de son esprit logique.

« Le Maître ? répète-t-elle. Mais… comment est-ce possible ? C'était un homme d'un certain âge, avec une barbe grise…

– Vous n'oubliez pas que la race du Docteur peut changer de corps, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrompt Tegan. Votre prédécesseur, le Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, a même assisté à une de ces régénérations. Et moi aussi, à vrai dire.

– En effet, balbutie Winifred Bambera. Mais… je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient redevenir enfant. Et puis… j'ai des papiers en provenance de l'hôpital de Brisbane enregistrant la naissance de votre fils. Ce gamin est né de façon tout à fait naturelle. À moins que cela ait été trafiqué.

– Non, c'est réel. J'ai mis Koschei au monde, mais c'est également bel et bien le Maître. Désolée de ne pas expliquer plus en détail, ça nous prendrait trop de temps.

– Oui, approuve le petit garçon. N'oublions pas la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici.

– Mais si vous êtes le Maître, reprend le Brigadier – elle ne le tutoie plus désormais – pourquoi souhaitez-vous nous aider ? Vous êtes plutôt désireux de créer des ennuis aux Terriens habituellement, non ? C'est ce que j'ai lu dans votre dossier.

– Si vous l'avez lu correctement, vous devez savoir que je vous ai également assisté parfois.

– Hum oui… Rarement et toujours pour sauver votre peau.

– C'est également le cas maintenant. La Terre est provisoirement ma maison. Et je suis certain que le danger est plus grand que ce que les informations ne le laissent entendre.

– C'est exact, marmonne Bambera. Nous souhaitions la coopération du Docteur, car tout laisse à penser qu'il s'agit d'une attaque extra-terrestre. Les incidents se multiplient de façon dramatique. C'est une croissance presque exponentielle. Des types de plus en plus étendu de personnes sont touchés. Nous avons d'ailleurs du mal à garder le secret. »

Elle s'assoit dans un des fauteuils et commence à donner des explications plus détaillées :

« Comme vous avez pu le lire, cela a commencé avec des Humains ayant un style de vie proche de la nature. Interrogés, ils disent tous avoir reçu un message de leurs dieux ou ancêtres ou tout autres croyances qui sont les leurs. Ce message leur enjoignait de détruire des créatures monstrueuses qui en voulaient à leur vie.

– C'est exactement ce que m'a raconté Jannali.

– Jannali ?

– Une amie à moi. Elle a été possédée brièvement, mais j'ai réussi à briser sa transe. Probablement parce qu'elle a fait des études supérieures, donc qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait dans l'état d'esprit requis.

– Mais depuis, d'autres sortes de gens ont été touchés. Ils influencent surtout les personnes les plus fragiles, les plus faciles à suggestionner. Des malades mentaux par exemple, qui se sont jetés sur leurs infirmiers et médecins. Ou parfois sur leur propre famille. Maintenant, on me rapporte de nombreux cas dans des banlieues pauvres autour de grandes villes, essentiellement dans des pays du Tiers Monde, mais également aux États-Unis, en Europe et ici aussi, dans les îles britanniques. Je dis "ils" faute d'un meilleur terme, car nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui se cache derrière ça.

– Puis-je voir le détail de ces incidents ? demande Koschei. Je suppose que vos informations sur chacun sont précises et approfondies.

– Oui. J'ai le dossier complet dans mon bureau d'UNIT. Mais je ne sais pas… »

Le Brigadier Bambera hésite. Elle regarde Koschei et Tegan peut voir la question qui se forme dans sa tête :

 _« Dois-je lui faire confiance ? C'est le Maître, après tout. »_

« Vous savez, intervient-il. Si je veux entrer dans vos locaux, je peux le faire à loisir. Aucun de vos dispositifs de sécurité n'a jamais réussi à m'arrêter.

– D'accord, soupire-t-elle. Ma voiture est à l'extérieur. »

 **ooo**

Bientôt, le Maître est assis au bureau du Brigadier. On a rajouté un épais coussin sur le siège pour lui permettre d'être à la bonne hauteur. Winifred Bambera s'est installée dans un fauteuil face à lui et elle l'observe. Elle le voit jeter un très rapide coup d'œil à chaque fiche, puis la placer selon un ordre qu'elle ne comprend pas, mais qui doit avoir une signification pour lui.

Tegan est allée lui chercher de quoi manger. Il a grignoté distraitement quelques frites. À la fin de la journée, elle lui fait remarquer qu'il devrait peut-être aller se reposer. Il grogne :

« Dans cinq minutes. »

Au bout d'une heure et demie, il est toujours en train de consulter les abondantes données. Il étouffe un bâillement.

« Koschei, gronde Tegan. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Nous avons fait un long voyage en avion, puis tu viens de travailler pendant…

– Dans cinq minutes, je t'ai dit.

– Oui… il y a plus d'une heure. »

Il bâille à nouveau fortement.

Winifred Bambera qui commençait à piquer du nez, se redresse et demande d'une voix un peu pâteuse :

« Vous avez un lieu de résidence ? Sinon, nous avons des chambres pour nos hôtes…

– Des cellules ? ironise Koschei.

– Des chambres, répète-t-elle, agacée. Vous avez peut-être occupé une cellule ici, et c'est sans doute le lieu qui vous conviendrait le mieux, mais actuellement, j'ai un petit appartement à vous proposer. Par contre, il y a un seul grand lit.

– Ce sera parfait », approuve l'Australienne.

 **ooo**

C'est un studio, avec kitchenette, salle de bains et un lit double dans la pièce principale.

« Nous allons encore dormir ensemble ce soir, s'amuse Tegan.

– Ouaip ! »

Il saute à pieds joints sur le matelas et rebondit plusieurs fois. Tegan ne peut s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant ces attitudes enfantines qui côtoient toujours les comportements froids et calculateurs du Maître. C'est le genre de choses qui agacerait n'importe quelle mère, mais pas elle, parce qu'elle en connaît les limites. L'innocence et la cruauté se coudoient dans son petit garçon. Chaque manifestation de la première lui paraît un don du ciel.

Elle se retire dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en tenue de nuit. Lorsqu'elle revient, elle le trouve endormi, encore habillé et chaussé. Elle lui ôte ses baskets et son jeans, puis le glisse dans les draps. C'est à peine s'il marmonne un mot ou deux qu'elle ne comprend pas. Du gallifreyen probablement. Cela lui arrive de temps en temps.

Elle s'allonge à côté de lui et le prend dans ses bras. Sans se réveiller, il se serre contre elle et il balbutie :

« Jannali.

– Ton subconscient te joue des tours, mon ange, chuchote-t-elle. Il profite de ton sommeil pour dire ce que tu ne veux pas révéler en état de veille. »

 **ooo**

« Koschei, Koschei réveille-toi.

– Encore cinq minutes, maman. »

Il attrape l'oreiller, se retourne, et le plaque sur sa tête. On entend sa voix étouffée par le coussin :

« Laisse-moi dormir.

– Le Brigadier Bambera vient d'appeler. Le Docteur est là.

– Le Docteur ? »

Il est debout dans la seconde, cherchant son pantalon pour le remettre. Il l'enfile rapidement, ainsi que ses chaussures qu'il ne prend la peine de lacer.

« Hep, bonhomme… »

Tegan le saisit par l'oreille au moment où il se précipite vers la porte.

« Aïe… Lâche-moi.

– La douche et tu te changes. Tu ne t'es même pas déshabillé hier soir.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, je suis propre. »

Mais elle ne cède pas, et il est obligé d'en passer par ses exigences.

Ils rejoignent le Brigadier et le Docteur qui conversent à une table de la cantine d'UNIT. Tandis que Tegan va récupérer leur petit déjeuner, il s'assoit en face de son confrère Seigneur du Temps.

« Tu as drôlement grandi depuis la dernière fois, remarque celui-ci. Quel âge tu as, maintenant ?

– Le même que le tien, lui rétorque le Maître. Tu as oublié ?

– Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

– Sept, répond Koschei, de mauvaise grâce. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça, non ?

– En effet. Le Brigadier m'a expliqué en gros la situation. Il paraît que tu l'as étudiée plus en détails, hier.

– Oui. »

Il mord à pleines dents dans la grosse tartine que Tegan a déposé devant lui. Mais au lieu de mâcher sa bouchée, il la recrache sur la table.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquiert-elle. C'est mauvais à ce point ?

– Perdu une incisive », grogne-t-il.

Il montre, planté dans le morceau de pain, la perle blanche au sommet ensanglanté. Il se sent humilié qu'un tel incident ait eu lieu devant le Docteur, soulignant plus encore son statut d'enfant. Sa mère lui tend un mouchoir qu'il applique sur sa gencive pour arrêter le petit saignement.

 _« Je vais avoir un trou,_ songe-t-il. _Ça va être simple pour parler à des militaires, et être pris au sérieux. »_

Le Docteur reprend :

« Tu disais ?

– Oui, j'ai étudié toutes ces affaires. Enfin, la majorité d'entre elles. Ce qui est surtout intéressant, c'est ce que disent les "possédés" une fois revenus à leur état normal. Ils évoquent tous des créatures qui leur enjoignent d'attaquer des monstres. Et ces créatures sont issues de leur folklore ou croyances religieuses. En massacrant leurs semblables, ils croient défendre leur vie.

– J'ai vu ça en effet, approuve le Docteur.

– Il y a plus intéressant encore. Tous ces mythes sont liés à une figure emblématique forte qui peut représenter soit le bien, soit le mal, ou parfois les deux : le serpent.

– Crois-tu qu'il y ait quelque chose sous ce symbole ? questionne le Docteur. Quelque chose de réel, je veux dire.

– J'en suis presque certain, répond le Maître. Du Serpent Arc-en-Ciel des Aborigènes au Serpent à Plumes des Amérindiens, du Tentateur des Chrétiens à l'Ananta des Indous, toutes les cultures terriennes reprennent cette figure.

– Quelque chose qui se serait passé lorsque les Humains étaient encore au stade de chasseurs-cueilleurs ?

– Plutôt dans la période où ils ont commencé à se sédentariser, je dirais.

– Ce qui nous donne… il y a environ dix à onze mille ans. »

Pendant que Koschei grignote prudemment sa tartine et boit son chocolat, le Docteur réfléchit. En conclusion de sa méditation, il propose :

« Je vais retourner dans le passé pour aller voir.

– Je viens avec toi. »

Le Docteur est réticent à admettre Koschei dans son TARDIS.

 _« Qui sait s'il ne va pas en profiter ?_ se demande-t-il. _Son apparence et son actuelle volonté de venir en aide aux Humains ne doit pas me faire oublier ce qu'il est, ni que son véritable objectif est de récupérer une capsule temporelle et de quitter la Terre. »_

Mais il conclut pour lui-même :

 _« Baste ! Je suis capable de le surveiller. Ce n'est pas ce gamin qui va pouvoir me tromper. Il n'a jamais réussi, même sous une forme adulte. »_

« Et toi, Tegan ? ajoute-t-il à voix haute.

– Je viens aussi, bien entendu. Où est Peri ? demande-t-elle ensuite. Elle n'est plus avec vous, ou elle est restée dans le TARDIS ?

– Peri a fait sa vie de son côté. Elle est reine, maintenant.

– Reine ? s'étonne la jeune femme. Voilà qui me surprend d'elle. Et vous ? Vous voyagez seul ?

– Oui, actuellement personne d'autre que moi n'occupe le TARDIS. C'est très reposant. Mais assez parlé de ça, tranche-t-il abruptement. Je suggère que nous explorions la période temporelle qui nous intéresse.

– 'Accord, marmonne Koschei, la bouche pleine.

– Finis ton repas, Maître, je vais aller préparer notre voyage. Tu viens avec moi, Tegan ?

– Je vous le confie », ajoute l'Australienne à l'adresse du Brigadier, avant de se lever pour suivre le Docteur.

Celle-ci approuve d'un hochement de tête. Elle a compris que c'était plus la sécurité d'UNIT que celle du bambin qu'on lui demandait d'assurer. L'enfant lui jette un regard malicieux.

« Vous avez été préposé à la surveillance du vilain méchant bébé ? » raille-t-il.

 **ooo**

« Notre tâche va être double, explique le Docteur à Tegan. D'abord bien entendu, trouver cette entité qui semble s'être brusquement réveillée en 1994, alors qu'elle est restée en sommeil pendant des millénaires. Ensuite… surveiller le Maître. »

Tegan se met à rire.

« Je pensais bien que vous alliez me demander ça.

– Comment ça s'est passé avec lui durant ces sept années ?

– À vrai dire… plutôt bien, si on considère qui il est. Son corps enfantin a une très forte influence sur lui. Il s'en défend et lutte contre cet ascendant, mais il est bien plus sensible aux sentiments qu'avant. Par exemple, je suis certaine qu'il aimait beaucoup mon père et que sa mort l'a touché.

– Ton père est mort ? Désolé et condoléances.

– Cela fait trois ans. Le plus gros du chagrin est passé. Koschei a mal digéré cette disparition. Il s'entendait bien avec son grand-père.

– Tu es consciente que ce n'est pas vraiment son grand-père, comme tu n'es pas vraiment sa mère, j'espère.

– Docteur, comment appelez-vous ça, alors ? Je l'ai mis au monde. Il est né d'un de mes ovules. Si ça ne fait pas de lui mon fils, je ne sais pas ce qu'est la parenté, alors.

– Mais il existait déjà avant. Il était totalement adulte et avait vécu toute une vie. Ce n'est pas la définition d'un enfant, je pense.

– Cela en fait un enfant un peu particulier, mais ça reste mon fils.

– Je pense que tu vas au devant de grosses déceptions, si tu le considères comme ça.

– Tous les gosses ne sont-ils pas ainsi ? On les met au monde, on les élève du mieux qu'on peut, mais il y a des éléments sur lesquels on n'a aucune prise. Ils ont leur caractère, et leur vécu influe sur eux d'une façon qui nous échappe. Je ne vois pas une grande différence. L'avantage pour moi, c'est que je sais exactement ce qu'il est et de quoi il est capable. J'ai plus de chance que la plupart des parents. »

Le Docteur soupire.

« Bon, si tu le vois ainsi. Cependant, sois attentive. Je le serais aussi, mais deux paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une.

– Promis, Docteur. »


	11. 9516 BC

**Chapitre 11 : 9516 B.C.**

Une fois dans la machine spatio-temporelle, Koschei s'approche immédiatement de la console. Il en fait le tour en effleurant les commandes au passage. Ses deux cœurs battent vite. Un TARDIS, c'est le paradis, la promesse d'une vie libre, sans entraves.

« Sais-tu déjà comment nous pourrions nous y prendre ? demande-t-il enfin au Docteur.

– Faire des sauts dans le passé aux environs de l'époque que nous soupçonnons être la bonne.

– Méthode intéressante, mais qui va nous prendre énormément de temps.

– Tu as une meilleure idée ?

– Il nous faut un traceur. Si j'en crois les diverses légendes, ce serpent devait être énorme. Son apparition aux alentours de la Terre a dû créer des perturbations spatiales. On doit pouvoir les repérer. Au moins, cela réduirait notre champ de recherche. »

Tegan laisse les deux Seigneurs du Temps à leur discussion technique. Le Docteur a conservé sa chambre et elle la retrouve avec plaisir. Ici, elle se sent vraiment chez elle. Elle dépose son sac sur le lit. Un lit simple.

 _« Où va dormir Koschei ?_ se demande-t-elle. _Il faut prévoir quelque chose. »_

De retour dans la salle de contrôle, elle trouve le Maître et le Docteur en plein bricolage. Elle s'assoit un instant à côté d'eux, et tente de suivre ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Mais elle est vite perdue. Finalement, elle opte pour un petit tour dans la piscine, en attendant qu'ils aient terminé leur appareil.

 **ooo**

Après s'être fatiguée en nageant plusieurs longueurs de bassin, elle revient voir où ils en sont. La voix haut perchée de Koschei lui parvient avant même qu'elle ait débouché dans la pièce.

« Attention, tu tournes ce cadran trop vite. Laisse-moi faire, j'ai les doigts plus petits et un tact plus délicat. »

Les deux Gallifreyens s'entendent bien. Leurs joutes verbales n'ont rien d'agressif. On sent qu'ils ont vécu ce genre de choses autrefois, et que le vivre à nouveau leur fait plaisir.

« Vous avez terminé ? s'enquiert-elle.

– Encore un ou deux ajustements… »

Ils ont parlé en même temps, et ils s'arrêtent, surpris. Puis ils éclatent de rire. Tegan est ravie de cette complicité.

L'objet est dans les mains de Koschei. Il a une forme ovoïde, mais plate avec un cadran central et un bouton interrupteur dans la partie la plus étroite.

« Je vais l'allumer pour voir ce qui manque. »

Il appuie sur le bouton. Le traceur cliquette furieusement. Sur le pourtour, des diodes commencent à s'illuminer.

« Nous avons déjà un résultat, on dirait, remarque le Docteur.

– Attends », répond le Maître.

Il éteint l'appareil et ouvre le couvercle, révélant un intérieur composé d'un grand nombre de délicats éléments. Avec la pointe d'un outil qui ne ressemble à rien de ce que Tegan connaît, il déplace certaines choses, en dévisse une autre pour la revisser ailleurs. Finalement, il referme et le met en marche à nouveau.

Le cliquetis reprend, mais plus doucement. Les petites ampoules se remettent à clignoter, mais d'un seul côté.

Les deux Seigneurs du Temps se penchent sur l'engin et recommencent leur discussion technique. Koschei tourne délicatement le cadran. Le crépitement s'intensifie. Les diodes scintillent rapidement. Cela se concentre sur la partie la plus pointue de l'objet.

« Nous y voilà, énonce-t-il. Est-ce que tu peux programmer le TARDIS, mon cher Docteur ? »

Le ton est légèrement ironique, et l'interpellé répond du tac au tac :

« Bien volontiers, mon cher Maître. »

 **ooo**

« Un vaisseau spatial ? »

La recherche n'avait durée que quelques heures. Le traceur se montrait plus précis au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait de la bonne période et ils avaient fini par aboutir en l'an 9516 avant Jésus Christ.

« Pourquoi prendre cette datation ? demande Koschei.

– C'est la plus couramment admise à l'époque de Tegan. Juste une convention pour nous y retrouver.

– Je comprends les légendes sur les serpents », remarque la jeune femme en regardant l'écran de visualisation.

L'engin ondule dans la haute atmosphère. Il est gigantesque. Plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de long sur une petite centaine de mètres de diamètre. Ce sont des segments articulés fait d'un métal très brillant. La lumière du soleil joue sur ses flancs, lançant des irisations dans tous les sens.

« L'Arc-en-Ciel, chuchote Tegan. Et regardez… »

Elle montre des excroissances qui se déploient le long de chaque partie.

« On dirait des plumes. Le Serpent à Plumes des Aztèques.

– Ce sont des panneaux solaires, précise le Maître.

– Bien entendu. Je le sais. Mais les gens de cette époque ont vu les plumes ou l'arc-en-ciel, ou autre chose.

– Malgré sa taille, il n'est sûrement pas visible de la Terre, observe le Docteur. Sauf s'il s'y est posé. Il faudrait aller voir de plus près.

– Vous voulez entrer là-dedans ? questionne-t-elle.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Bonne idée », renchérit Koschei.

La jeune femme lève les bras au plafond dans un geste de désespoir.

« Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, s'exclame-t-elle. Il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire d'aller au devant des ennuis, non ?

– Comment allons-nous savoir ce qu'ils sont, si nous ne nous rapprochons pas ?

– Exactement, approuve le Docteur. Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure, Tegan ?

– Si vous vous souvenez, il m'a abandonné à Londres au mois de février 1984*, rétorque-t-elle.

– Pas tout à fait, lui rappelle Koschei. Je voulais te ramener prendre ton avion vers l'Australie et tu as refusé pour rester avec moi.

– C'était différent. Je devais… jouer le rôle que tu refusais, et qui est pourtant le tien.

– Pouponner les populations des mondes qui m'appartiennent ?

– Absolument. Il est de ton devoir de t'occuper d'eux.

– Ça, c'est ton point de vue…

– Je le partage aussi, intervient le Docteur. À quoi bon conquérir tous ces mondes, si tu n'en fais rien ?

– C'est exactement ce que je lui disais. »

 _*[date de la diffusion de_ Resurrection of the Daleks _]_

Koschei leur tourne brusquement le dos et s'enfuit vers l'intérieur du vaisseau en criant :

« Laissez-moi tranquille avec votre écœurant altruisme. Vous m'emmerdez, vous avez compris ? »

Le Docteur et Tegan se regardent.

« Emmerdez ? Emmerdez ? EMMERDEZ ? s'exclame le Docteur. Ce petit insolent ne supporte pas qu'on le contredise.

– C'est plus subtil que ça, répond-elle.

– Il aurait eu besoin d'une bonne fessée, oui. Il dit des grossièretés, maintenant ?

– Ça lui arrive très rarement. En fait… seulement lorsqu'il est tiraillé entre son côté Maître et son côté Koschei.

– Il connaît notre point de vue, pourtant », ajoute le Docteur.

Il lui sourit, maintenant. Sa colère est retombée aussi vite qu'elle est montée.

« Sans doute, mais… Bref, ce n'est pas important. Je vais aller le chercher. »

Elle s'éloigne dans les couloirs. Le Docteur décide de matérialiser le TARDIS sur Terre pour voir ce qui s'y passe, avant de tenter l'exploration du « serpent ».

 **ooo**

« Bon, il n'est pas dans ma chambre, pas dans le cloître, pas dans la bibliothèque, ni dans la piscine. Quel est le lieu où il se sentirait le plus en "sécurité" ? »

Il y a de nombreuses salles de stockage dans le TARDIS, comme dans celui du Maître. Mais au contraire de celui-ci, la plupart sont vides, et le reste remplies de beaucoup d'objets dont la fonction n'est pas toujours évidente. Cela fait d'excellentes cachettes, à cause du désordre qui y règne.

« Koschei ? » appelle-t-elle à l'entrée de la première.

Silence.

Elle essaye les autres, en vain.

L'intérieur du TARDIS est un espace presque infini. Tegan reste toujours dans les mêmes zones, celles dans lesquelles elle a appris à se diriger. La première fois qu'elle y était entrée, elle s'y était perdue. Cela lui avait servi de leçon : elle s'en tenait uniquement aux lieux connus.

Mais là… comment retrouver son fils ?

« Oh, marmonne-t-elle. Tant pis. Il ne se perdra pas, et il réapparaîtra quand il le souhaitera. »

Elle retourne chez elle… pour trouver Koschei allongé sur le ventre à même le sol, plongé dans un livre écrit en gallifreyen.

Elle s'assoit sur le lit en soupirant.

« Je me suis inquiétée pour toi, lui reproche-t-elle doucement.

– Vraiment ? C'était inutile. Je ne cours aucun danger, ici.

– Nous avons du travail, lui rappelle-t-elle. Le Docteur doit être en train de matérialiser le TARDIS sur Terre pour voir de quelle façon on perçoit ce vaisseau spatial d'en bas.

– Mouais…

– Je ne comprends pas. Tu te désintéresses de cette affaire ? C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on contacte UNIT.

– Le Docteur est parfaitement capable de s'en sortir seul. Il n'a pas besoin de moi. »

Elle se laisse glisser à terre à côté de lui. Elle pose la main sur son épaisse chevelure noire. Cee gestes d'affection l'agacent, habituellement. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne se dérobe pas à la caresse. Elle s'allonge, passe le bras autour de ses épaules, et appuie sa tête contre la sienne.

« Que lis-tu ? demande-t-elle.

– Les légendes de ma planète. Je ne m'y étais jamais intéressé. Curieusement, le symbole du serpent y figure aussi. Pas exactement de la même façon que sur Terre, car nous n'avons pas d'animaux équivalent chez nous.

– Pas de serpents sur Gallifrey ?

– Ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, ne font pas partie de l'espèce des reptiles. Mais plutôt de la classe des invertébrés. Des sortes de vers, si tu veux. Certains sont aussi dangereux que le serpent brun qui t'a mordue. Leur venin tue par simple contact.

– Impressionnant. Et tu dis que…

– J'ai trouvé une douzaine de récits dans l'histoire la plus ancienne de notre peuple, avec ces créatures. Ils sont toujours décris comme immenses et très effrayants. Certains mythes leur donne un aspect positif, notamment comme créateurs de vie. De façon identique aux légendes des Aborigènes.

– C'est très intéressant, mais en quoi cela va-t-il nous aider ?

– Je n'en sais rien, laisse-t-il tomber en haussant les épaules.

– Je retourne dans la salle de commandes. Tu viens avec moi ?

– Hum… D'accord. »

 **ooo**

« Ah, vous voilà… Je vous attendais pour faire une sortie. Nous sommes à quelque distance d'un village. »

Le Docteur manœuvre le levier d'ouverture des portes.

« Docteur… intervient Tegan. Ne devrions-nous pas nous habiller pour la circonstance ? Nos vêtements risquent de ne pas passer inaperçus, surtout votre… votre… manteau.

– Mon manteau ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon manteau ?

– Il est très… coloré. Je ne suis pas certaine que ces gens aient l'habitude de voir autant de teintes différentes sur un même costume.

– Autant de couleurs discordantes surtout », remarque aigrement le Maître.

Le Seigneur du Temps jette un regard dédaigneux à son confrère.

« Vous n'avez aucun goût », lance-t-il.

Il sort d'un pas altier.

La fumée de plusieurs cheminées ou feux sort de derrière un bouquet d'arbres. Entre eux et ce bosquet, de maigres champs dans lesquels un groupe d'hommes et de femmes travaillent.

Tegan discerne des houes en bois, et un petit râteau aussi. Elle s'intéresse plutôt aux Humains, tandis que les deux Gallifreyens inspectent le ciel.

« L'objet est si gigantesque qu'il est tour à fait possible qu'on l'aperçoive d'ici, commente le Docteur.

– Je ne vois rien.

– Il est peut-être de l'autre côté de la planète, actuellement.

– Ouais. »

Koschei ajoute en montrant les Hommes :

« Allons leur poser la question.

– J'y vais, s'interpose Tegan. Je suis sans doute celle de nous trois qui saura le mieux gérer la situation.

– J'ai un très bon contact avec les populations primitives, s'insurge le Docteur.

– Je n'en doute pas, Docteur, mais… j'ai envie de le faire… s'il vous plaît. »

Le Seigneur du Temps se laisse attendrir et fait un geste d'assentiment.

« Tu veux bien ? demande Tegan à Koschei.

– Fais-toi plaisir, rétorque celui-ci. Je ne cours pas après le contact avec ces arriérés. »

Les gens la regarde arriver, sans crainte, mais avec une certaine méfiance. Elle voit les dos se redresser et les mains se serrer autour des manches d'outils. Ne connaissant pas leurs façons de se saluer, elle opte pour la simplicité avec un simple :

« Bonjour. »

Elle sait que le TARDIS va traduire son anglais du vingtième siècle dans l'équivalent compréhensible pour cette population. Une femme qui lui semble avoir dans les quarante ans, mais en a certainement bien moins, s'avance vers elle.

« Que voulez-vous, femme aux étranges atours ? Votre homme et votre petit homme ont crainte de nous approcher ? »

Tegan est un instant déboussolée par la façon d'appeler le Docteur et Koschei, puis elle se souvient qu'à certaines époques de l'histoire humaine, on pratiquait le Matriarcat.

« Je viens à vous pour savoir si vous n'avez pas vu le grand serpent dans le ciel », finit-elle par répondre.

Les yeux de la femme s'étrécissent. Une expression suspicieuse envahit sa face.

« On ne doit pas parler de l'Être Divin, bougonne-t-elle. Il nous envoie la vie et la mort selon nos mérites. Qui es-tu donc pour oser prononcer Son Nom ?

– Que cette mère me pardonne, prononce Tegan d'une voix contrite. J'ai fait un long voyage, et ma bouche a laissé échapper des paroles inconvenantes. »

Le visage de la femme s'éclaire aussitôt d'un sourire.

« Tu es la bienvenue dans notre Enclos, déclare-t-elle. Que tes hommes soient reçus chez les hommes. Nous allons faire une fête ce soir en l'honneur des voyageurs.

– Merci mère. Je vais aller le leur dire. »

Elle retourne vers le Docteur et Koschei, et leur raconte sa conversation.

« Cette structure est donc bien visible du sol, réfléchit le Docteur.

– Peut-être s'en rapproche-t-elle de temps en temps, suggère Koschei.

– Que faisons-nous ? Ils nous ont invité à une soirée.

– Pas le temps, grommelle le Maître. Nous avons autre chose à faire que de célébrer à la manière préhistorique.

– Pour une fois, je trouve qu'il a raison, approuve le Docteur.

– Pour une fois ? s'insurge l'enfant. J'ai très souvent raison.

– Arrêtez de vous disputer. Où allons-nous, maintenant ?

– À l'intérieur du vaisseau », proposent ensemble les deux Seigneurs du Temps.

Tegan ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Finalement, vous êtes exactement pareils. De vraies têtes de bois.

– Tu es têtue, toi aussi, lui fait remarquer son fils.

– Je l'admets. Bon, en route, avant que cette troupe ne finisse par venir voir ce que nous mijotons. »

 **ooo**

« En règle générale, dans un vaisseau de ce type, les zones principales se trouvent à un des bouts. Il vaudrait mieux se matérialiser dans un des segments du centre.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord, rétorque le Maître. Au contraire, il peut y avoir le poste de commandement au milieu, ou l'espace dédié au chef.

– Mmm… ouais.

– Faisons-le dans une des sections intermédiaires », propose Tegan.

La machine spatio-temporelle arrive dans la jonction entre deux morceaux. C'est un court accordéon qui donne sa souplesse à l'ensemble du vaisseau, et renforce l'impression d'être dans un train. Par une étroite ouverture, ils passent dans une pièce extrêmement longue. Les parois sont incurvées, puisqu'ils sont dans une portion de cylindre. Elle est large d'environ une cinquantaine de mètres. Il fait sombre. Seules, de minuscules veilleuses permettent de distinguer ce qui les entoure.

« Nous sommes dans un des ponts supérieurs de la section soixante-dix, précise Koschei. Ce "train" est composé de six cents segments.

– Dans la section soixante-dix ? questionne Tegan. Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas la section cinq cent trente-un ?

– Parce que l'engin se déplace, et que j'en déduis que ce qui est devant est le début.

– Bien entendu, c'est logique, répond-elle. Je n'avais même pas vu qu'il y avait un sens de la marche.

– Pas obligatoirement, avance le Docteur. Il est possible qu'il aille dans les deux sens.

– Non.

– Comment peux-tu en être si certain ? »

Koschei soupire.

« Parce que j'ai des yeux pour voir et que je regarde, rétorque-t-il dédaigneusement.

– Que croyez-vous que ce soit ? » interroge Tegan en effleurant de la main un des objets qui se trouvent dans cet endroit.

Des boîtes oblongues, d'une forme entre le parallélépipède et le cylindre aux bouts arrondis, sont alignées rigoureusement en rangées nettes, sur une seule épaisseur. Elles sont faites d'une substance iridescente blanche ou d'un gris très clair.

« On dirait des cercueils, ajoute-t-elle. Et le matériau ressemble à de la perle.

– Ce sont des œufs, affirme Koschei. Vous allez voir »

Il plonge la main dans la poche du Docteur, avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, et en sort la lampe torche. Il éclaire un des objets.

Dans les profondeurs de la matière luminescente, quelque chose s'agite. Il est impossible de distinguer sa forme exacte, mais cela semble assez vaguement humanoïde.

À cet instant, un grondement sourd retentit.

« Attention, hurle le Docteur. Tenez-vous aux parois, vite. »

Tegan regarde autour d'elle et remarque des excroissances linéaires le long des murs. Le Maître et le Docteur s'y sont déjà cramponnés. Elle fait de même, juste avant que le vaisseau spatial ne s'incline brutalement. Il fonce vers la Terre. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes. Puis l'engin se redresse et poursuit sa route. Elle pousse un cri : le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds. Elle voit les ponts inférieurs, eux aussi chargés des mêmes objets scintillants. Puis la coque s'ouvre à son tour. Ils sont à quelques centaines de mètres du sol seulement. Les forêts, les rivières, les océans défilent sous leurs jambes.

La surface arrive vers eux à toute vitesse. Soudain, les objets ressemblant à des cercueils selon elle, mais qui sont des œufs selon le Maître, basculent dans le vide, au fur et à mesure que le plancher disparaît sous eux.

« Accrochez-vous », vocifère le Docteur.

C'est extrêmement difficile. Il n'y a pas vraiment de poignée, le seul morceau de sol qui reste leur permet juste de s'agripper du bout des orteils, et le vent de la course les aspire par l'ouverture. Tegan jette un regard inquiet vers Koschei. Va-t-il tenir le coup ?

« Ils ensemencent, crie le Docteur.

– Le grand serpent qui amène la vie », lui répond-elle sur le même ton.

Le compartiment se vide entièrement de son chargement et le plancher commence à reprendre sa place. Il était temps. Tegan ne sentait plus ses doigts.

« Bon sang… J'aurais lâché d'une minute à l'autre », gémit-elle en se laissant glisser à terre.

Elle frictionne ses mains endolories.

« Ça va mon poussin ? » demande-t-elle à Koschei.

Il lui lance un regard furieux. Qu'elle l'appelle ainsi quand ils sont seuls ou en famille, ça passe déjà difficilement, mais en présence du Docteur, cela l'humilie profondément.

« Très bien », lui répond-il d'un ton acide.

Il s'est accroupi et fait jouer ses articulations. Le Docteur s'évente avec sa cravate bleu à pois blancs.

« Il faut redescendre, souffle-t-il, après avoir essuyé son front d'un grand mouchoir sorti de ses poches extensibles. Voir les effets de cette fécondation sur la planète.

– Il vaudrait mieux terminer d'explorer le vaisseau d'abord. De toute façon, nous sommes déjà trop loin du point d'impact. Impossible de dire où ça s'est passé.

– Ouais, en effet. Allons vers l'avant. »


	12. Le Serpent Arc-en-Ciel

**Chapitre 12 : Le Serpent Arc-en-Ciel**

Le Docteur a un peu de mal à franchir le passage d'un compartiment à l'autre par les étroites ouvertures. Tegan s'y faufile tout juste et Koschei y passe sans peine.

 _« Il y a parfois des avantages à n'avoir que sept ans »_ , songe-t-il en voyant son confrère Seigneur du Temps ahaner en rentrant le ventre.

Le vaisseau a regagné la stratosphère, semble-t-il. Il est difficile de le dire de façon précise, car il n'y a aucune ouverture permettant de voir l'extérieur.

« La gravitation artificielle n'est pas très efficace, fait remarquer Koschei. Ne sens-tu pas la différence avec le moment où nous nous sommes rapprochés de la surface ?

– Si, admet Tegan. J'ai l'impression de ne pas toujours peser le même poids.

– C'est ça. Il y a des variations minimes, mais perceptibles. »

Il leur faut parcourir plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres pour parvenir à sa tête. Ils doivent faire une pause au bout de quelques heures pour permettre aux deux Humains de se reposer. Le Docteur n'a pas besoin de dormir autant qu'eux. Aussi, il se poste en sentinelle, pendant que Tegan et son fils s'allongent entre les rangées d'œufs.

Pour la nourriture, la seule disponible, c'est un sachet de Jelly Babies. Ils en grignotent un de temps en temps.

Enfin, ils arrivent dans le premier segment. Il a une forme interne sensiblement différente des autres. C'est une longue salle triangulaire dont la pointe se trouve à l'avant. Et surtout elle couvre toute la hauteur du segment au lieu d'être divisée en plusieurs ponts. De là où ils sont, une rampe permet d'accéder en bas. Il en est de même pour chaque niveau. Les parois verticales sont couvertes jusqu'au deux tiers par ce qui semble être des ordinateurs. Le tiers supérieur est fait d'immenses hublots qui montrent l'extérieur du vaisseau. Sous la voûte d'étoiles, la Terre montre sa splendeur bleue, verte et blanche.

« Quelle merveille ! s'exclame Tegan devant ce spectacle. Mon monde est vraiment superbe.

– Oui, acquiesce le Docteur. C'est magnifique.

– Tu verrais Gallifrey, soupire le Maître. Ça, c'est une belle planète.

– Je suis d'accord aussi, approuve son confrère. En fait, toutes les planètes sont belles… vues de loin.

– Où sont les membres de l'équipage ? »

Koschei entame la descente le long de la rampe. À chaque niveau, un palier dépourvu de rambarde court le long des appareillages. Ceux-ci sont dotés d'un grand nombre de diodes, cadrans, boutons, interrupteurs. Ils ronronnent discrètement, donnant au silence une qualité particulière.

Leur exploration n'a aucun résultat. À part les créatures incluses dans les œufs, il ne semble pas y avoir de vie à bord.

« Un engin entièrement automatisé ? questionne Tegan.

– Possible, répond le Docteur.

– Très probable même, acquiesce le Maître. Cela doit se dérouler en deux temps : la prospection de planètes habitables, faite certainement par ces êtres eux-mêmes. Ensuite, une fois qu'ils ont conclu qu'elle pouvait les abriter, l'envoi d'un convoi de colonisation automatique.

– Ça veut donc dire que ces créatures vont envahir la Terre, alors que celle-ci est occupée par les Hommes ?

– Ils ont sans doute estimés que les Humains n'étaient pas des créatures intelligentes.

– Ils vont détruire la race humaine, murmure Tegan. Si nous les laissons faire, l'humanité ne va plus exister. »

Elle se tourne vers Koschei :

« Je ne naîtrais pas et je ne pourrais pas te donner naissance non plus.

– Ne dramatisons pas, lui répond-il. Il faut faire quelque chose, c'est évident. Tout d'abord, il faut que cet engin cesse d'accomplir sa mission. Pour cela l'envoyer dans une étoile où il sera détruit.

– Encore des morts, soupire l'Australienne.

– Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, lui rétorque Koschei. Si nous le renvoyons à l'expéditeur, celui-ci va venir voir pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné. Il faut le faire disparaître complètement.

– Je crains qu'il n'ait raison, Tegan, grommelle le Docteur. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous épargner ce génocide pour sauver les Humains.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment un génocide, précise Koschei. Nous ne faisons pas disparaître une race toute entière. Juste ceux qui viennent ici spolier tes ancêtres de leur monde… maman.

– Oui, soupire-t-elle. C'est déjà ça, même si ça ne me plaît pas. Après tout, ce sont des enfants eux aussi, dans ces œufs. Pire que ça, des enfants à naître.

– Comme je l'étais quand tu avais décidé de te débarrasser de moi ? »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Dans un sens, c'est un peu pareil. En avortant, j'aurais éliminé un être nuisible. J'ai choisi de ne pas le faire. Malgré tout, je ne le regrette pas.

– Malgré tout ? renifle Koschei. Un nuisible ? C'est ainsi que tu me perçois ?

– Je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu redeviendras ce que tu étais. »

Elle surprend une étincelle dans les yeux de son fils. À mi chemin entre l'éclair de défi et la lueur de tristesse. Comme s'il pensait _« Si même celle qui m'a mis au monde n'y croit pas, pourquoi me priver de mal faire »_. Elle regrette ce qu'elle vient de dire, mais il est trop tard. Tenter de s'excuser ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Il lui tourne brusquement le dos et déclare :

« Bien. Il faut reprogrammer la destination. Au travail, Docteur. »

 **ooo**

« Il ne reste plus qu'à enclencher le départ et le vaisseau ira s'écraser dans le soleil », jubile le Docteur en se frottant les mains.

Tegan constate qu'il ne semble pas éprouver le moindre remord. Elle voit de moins en moins de différence entre celui qu'elle considérait comme le meilleur des hommes et celui qu'elle voyait comme le pire.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, intervient le Maître. Regardez. »

Sur une des banques, il y a un écran d'une forme rectangulaire allongée. L'image est monochrome et défile rapidement de la gauche vers la droite. Tegan essaye de comprendre ce que ça veut dire, mais elle ne peut rattacher ce qu'elle perçoit à rien d'utile.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionne-t-elle.

– Les lieux où on été déposés les œufs. Tu ne les vois pas ? »

Il lui désigne de minuscules formes ressemblant à des grains de riz au milieu des circonvolutions qui changent sans arrêt.

« En admettant que ce soit ça, comment retrouver l'endroit où ils sont tombés ?

– Ce qui apparaît sur cet écran, ce sont les lieux sur Terre qui ont été ensemencés. Il faudrait… »

Il se met à toucher à tout ce qui se trouve autour de l'écran. Le Docteur inspecte attentivement les diverses commandes.

« Ici, dit-il. Si ce que tu cherches c'est à élargir le champ.

– Oui, c'est ce que je veux faire. »

L'image change. Elle fait un zoom arrière. Bientôt, les grains de riz deviennent trop petits pour qu'on les distingue. Mais autre chose se met en place. Tegan perçoit des formes familières.

« C'est l'Australie ! s'écrie-t-elle. Et là, on dirait la côte ouest de l'Amérique du Sud.

– Exactement. Ceci montre tous les endroits où le train a déjà jeté son chargement.

– Une partie seulement, précise le Maître. La plupart des compartiments que nous avons visité étaient encore pleins.

– Ce qui signifie que l'invasion était programmée pour être totale, reprend le Docteur. Sans notre intervention, la race humaine n'aura pas le loisir de se développer. Elle sera sapée au moment où elle sort de la préhistoire.

– Ce qui signifie aussi que nous devons nous assurer d'anéantir ceux qui sont déjà au sol. Ceci… »

Il montre l'écran.

« … va nous permettre de les localiser, mais comment les détruirons-nous ?

– Il faut en analyser un. Cependant, ça ne va sans doute pas être facile de l'ouvrir. La substance a l'air particulièrement résistante. »

Une question surgit dans le crâne de Tegan.

« J'y pense, questionne-t-elle. Si cet appareil est entièrement automatique, pourquoi y a-t-il une atmosphère respirable à l'intérieur ? C'est complètement inutile, non ?

– À moins que… commence Koschei.

– À moins que les œufs n'aient besoin d'oxygène, le coupe le Docteur en pointant le doigt sur son front comme si l'idée venait juste d'y surgir. Mais oui, c'est ça ! Le moyen de les détruire, c'est de leur couper l'air. »

L'Australienne grimace, encore une fois.

« Les assassiner, c'est déjà terrible. Les étouffer, c'est carrément atroce. N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen, plus rapide, moins douloureux ?

– Je n'en vois pas. Et surtout, nous n'avons pas énormément de temps. Plus nous tardons, plus le vaisseau va larguer son chargement, rendant notre tâche de plus en plus ardue.

– C'est tout à fait vrai, approuve le Docteur. Je ne suis pas ravi de devoir m'y résoudre.

– Docteur, insiste Tegan. N'avez-vous pas toujours cherché une solution pacifique ? Négocier plutôt que tuer ?

– Mais négocier avec qui ? s'énerve le Maître. Avec des embryons ?

– Pourquoi pas ? marmonne le Docteur. D'après moi, en sortant de leur coquille, ils doivent être tout à fait capable de se débrouiller immédiatement. Il faudrait en ouvrir un et voir avec celui qui l'occupe…

– Vous êtes d'incorrigibles naïfs tous les deux, grogne Koschei.

– On peut au moins essayer. »

Le Maître hausse les épaules.

« Faites-le, si vous voulez. Vous allez au devant d'un échec. On va juste perdre un temps précieux. »

 **ooo**

Les œufs avaient résisté à toute tentative d'ouverture.

« J'imagine qu'ils n'éclosent que dans des conditions particulières, remarque le Docteur.

– Je vous l'avais dit, réplique Koschei en haussant les épaules. Heureusement que je me suis occupé de façon plus utile. Je sais comment étouffer ces créatures à l'intérieur de leur coquille. J'ai déchiffré leurs données, et ils semblent sensibles au cobalt. Cela altère leur surface et la rend imperméable, y compris à l'oxygène. Ensuite, j'ai aussi repéré tous les lieux d'ensemencement. Tout est soigneusement répertorié dans leurs bases de données. Les premiers largages ont eu lieu en Amérique centrale, en Australie, en Inde, au Moyen Orient. C'est réparti de façon assez régulière sur le monde. Mais il y a encore des zones à pourvoir. Seulement dix pour cent de leur chargement a été vidé. »

Tegan regarde son fils, impressionnée.

« J'oublie toujours un peu qui tu es, murmure-t-elle. C'est un travail remarquable. »

Il est flatté, même s'il répond :

« De la broutille. Leur système est d'une grande simplicité à côté de la Matrice ou d'autres que j'ai eu l'occasion de pirater.

– Où allons-nous trouver du cobalt en quantité suffisante ? interroge-t-elle. Et sous quelle forme allons-nous l'utiliser ?

– Oh bon sang, maman, grogne le Maître. Cesse donc de voir des difficultés où il n'y en a pas. Il y a de grosses concentrations de ce minerai en Afrique centrale et une suspension colloïdale est la meilleure forme. La plus facile à répandre. En revanche, il faut accélérer notre intervention. Le prochain largage ne va certainement pas tarder. »

Comme pour lui donner raison, le train fait à nouveau entendre le grondement qui indique qu'il va changer de course, et il s'incline brutalement. Les trois passagers clandestins chutent de diverses manières. Le Docteur s'accroche à une des banques d'ordinateurs. Tegan pousse un hurlement lorsqu'elle voit Koschei glisser irrémédiablement vers le bord de la plate-forme sans parapet. À cause de sa légèreté, le mouvement l'a soulevé du sol. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'attraper quelque chose.

« Docteur ! » crie-t-elle.

Le Seigneur du Temps lance son pied dans la direction de son confrère, lequel parvient à s'y agripper juste avant de basculer dans le vide.

« Pas par les guêtres ! Elles vont se défaire.

– Tu crois que j'ai choisi, rétorque Koschei. J'ai pris ce que j'ai pu.

– Attends mon chéri, j'arrive. Docteur, je vais descendre en me tenant à vous. Vous avez assez de force pour nous deux ?

– Nous trois, grogne le Docteur. N'oublie pas mon propre poids.

– Et ce n'est pas le moindre », grince Koschei.

Tegan se cramponne à un revers de la veste du Docteur.

« J'espère que votre vêtement est aussi solide que coloré », murmure-t-elle.

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de tirer Koschei de son mauvais pas. Le vaisseau se redresse tout aussi brusquement qu'il s'était penché, et il les envoie les uns sur les autres s'écraser contre le mur hérissé de commandes.

« Aïe, crie le Docteur. Maître, tu as un coude extrêmement pointu, et tu l'as enfoncé dans mon estomac.

– Il est difficile de trouver autre chose que ton ventre dès qu'on te frôle, de toute façon.

– J'appelle pas ça "frôler", moi. Plutôt "percuter".

– Vous avez fini de vous disputer comme des gamins ?

– _Je_ suis un gamin.

– Tu es un enfant ou un adulte, selon ce qui t'arrange, hein ? » observe le Docteur.

Tegan lève les yeux au ciel.

« Nous nous sommes rapprochés de la surface à nouveau, commente-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

– Oui, répond Koschei, qui s'est immédiatement penché sur l'écran. Les compartiments trente-six à quarante viennent de lâcher leur chargement. Nous devons faire vite. Chaque minute qui passe alourdit notre tâche. »

Dès lors, les deux hommes oublient toute querelle pour travailler de concert. De retour dans le TARDIS, ils préparent de quoi faire de grandes quantités de suspension colloïdale de cobalt. Puis le vaisseau spatio-temporel se matérialise en Afrique. Certains gisements laissent apparaître le minéral à l'air libre, ce qui permet de le recueillir sans grandes difficultés.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'importantes quantités. Une demi-douzaine de kilos suffiront.

– Tu as calculé le nombre d'œufs que nous auront à traiter ?

– Je crains que nous ne devions pas seulement régler le problème de la semence, mais aussi de ce qui en est sorti. Certains ont déjà éclos et les créatures qui en sont issus tuent ou créent quelque chose. Nous allons devoir nous battre contre ceux-là également. Enfin… vous allez. Parce que je ne peux plus faire de mal… même pour défendre ma vie. »

Elle caresse sa tête, et il lui jette un regard courroucé. Elle préfère ravaler son « Je suis désolée ».

« Eh bien, Docteur, ajoute-t-il. Allons-nous nous y mettre ou attendre la fin des temps ?

– En route vers le premier de ces dépôts », répond son confrère.

 **ooo**

Tandis que Tegan et le Docteur pulvérisent la solution sur les capsules luminescentes, le Maître reste dans le TARDIS pour accomplir une tâche importante : connecter la base de données de celui-ci à celle du Serpent Arc-en-Ciel. Cela leur évitera d'avoir à remonter dans le vaisseau pour la consulter, afin de voir s'ils ont réussi à éliminer toute trace de cette menace. Il a découvert autre chose, entre temps. D'autres signaux qui montrent les créatures déjà écloses. Elles se sont répandues relativement loin de leur point de chute.

Sous l'action du produit, la surface des œufs ternit. La silhouette sombre qui se trouve à l'intérieur cesse de bouger au bout de quelques minutes. Tegan sent son cœur se serrer à cette vue. Elle se rappelle les génocides, qu'elle a perpétré sous l'influence du Maître quelques années auparavant, et elle éprouve une terrible culpabilité. Elle n'avait pas eu alors à contempler de près les résultats de ses actions. Comme à ce moment-là, elle murmure :

« C'est pour un plus grand bien, n'est-ce pas, Docteur ? Nous n'avons pas le choix.

– Non, lui répond-il. Cette fois-ci, nous n'avons réellement pas le choix.

– C'est ce qu'il me disait également », ajoute-t-elle.

Le Docteur lui serre brièvement les épaules, dans un geste compatissant.

Leur objectif suivant ce sont ces entités dont ils ne connaissent pas encore l'aspect.

« Est-ce que le cobalt va fonctionner aussi sur eux ?

– Nous allons essayer, mais il est possible que non. Il va peut-être falloir trouver autre chose. J'ai une petite idée. »

Ils retournent dans le TARDIS pour se déplacer vers le point de chute suivant.

Les œufs sont ouverts. Les coquilles forment deux ou trois morceaux fendus selon des directions similaires. Certaines sont cassées en parties plus petites, voire en brisures indiquant que de gros animaux les ont piétinées.

« Ici », chuchote Koschei.

Dans des plaques de boue séchées, il désigne des traces qui ne ressemblent à rien de terrestre. Sur les plus visibles, on peut apercevoir les marques de deux fortes griffes au bout d'une empreinte allongée et formée de plusieurs segments. À l'opposé une autre griffe, plus petite.

« Un animal à trois doigts.

– Cela pourrait-il pas être un oiseau ? suggère Tegan.

– Il n'y avait pas d'oiseau de cette taille sur le continent Européen à cette époque, réplique le Docteur. De toute façon, un oiseau aurait quatre doigts, pas trois. Non, je pense que le Maître a raison : il s'agit bien de ce que nous cherchons. Par contre, les traces ont l'air anciennes. Ils doivent s'être dispersés.

– J'ai de quoi les repérer. »

Le petit garçon sort un appareil, grossièrement fabriqué.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le fignoler, mais il marche.

– Quand as-tu fait ça ? s'enquiert sa mère.

– Pendant que vous vous occupiez des premiers œufs. J'ai utilisé le code qui leur permet de savoir où sont leur sujets. D'après leur base de données, cette invasion n'est qu'une première étape. Il est probable que d'autres trains suivront si elle est un succès.

– Il s'agit de faire en sorte qu'elle soit un échec, alors », conclut le Docteur.

 **ooo**

« Le cobalt ne marche pas sur eux, hurle Koschei.

– Courez ! » répond le Docteur en prenant la poudre d'escampette.

Les créatures sont des bipèdes, mais ne ressemblent en rien à des Humains. Elles ont un corps formé de trois segments, en plus de la tête pivotant sur un long cou mobile. Le dernier, à l'arrière du corps, se termine par une pointe qui ressemble à une arme. Le crâne a un aspect insectoïde avec deux gros yeux à facettes. Leur peau, ou peut-être leur armure, est brillante avec des reflets verts, qui scintillent parfois vivement.

« Les Hommes Éclairs ou les Fourmis Vertes, avait murmuré le Maître, lorsqu'ils les avaient aperçus pour la première fois. Comme dans les légendes des Aborigènes. »

Le groupe d'envahisseurs les poursuit. Il y en a une demi douzaine, d'une taille variant entre deux mètres et deux mètres trente.

« Docteur ! crie Tegan. Koschei va être rattrapé. »

Elle repart en arrière. Le petit garçon, malgré sa résistance, n'a pas les jambes suffisamment longues pour courir assez vite. Les extra-terrestres gagnent du terrain. Au moment où elle le saisit pour l'emporter avec elle, un des monstres bondit et atterrit à quelques mètres d'eux.

Elle pousse un cri de terreur. Soudain, un tourbillon coloré s'interpose entre eux et l'insecte géant.

« Shoo ! Shoo ! l'apostrophe-t-il. Allez, fuyez vous autres, je le retiens. »

Le Docteur déploie son parapluie comme une fermière agiterait son tablier pour chasser des animaux de basse cour. Étonnamment, cela fonctionne. Du moins pour un court moment. Les créatures, surprises par le mouvement et peut-être les couleurs – difficile de savoir si elles voient celles-ci – semblent déstabilisées. C'est suffisant pour permettre à Tegan, chargée de Koschei, de rejoindre le TARDIS. L'autre Seigneur du Temps les suit peu après.

Essoufflé, il halète :

« C'était moins une… Et nous allons devoir… trouver autre chose… »

Le Maître est déjà à la console. Il a sauté des bras de sa mère, dès leur arrivée dans le vaisseau et s'est précipité vers elle, fouillant dans les dernières données qu'il a enregistrées.

« J'ai une idée, dit-il.

– Moi aussi », rétorque le Docteur.

Tegan sourit. Toujours cette compétition entre eux. Elle réalise soudain que sa présence y est peut-être pour quelque chose. Elle est une ancienne compagne du Docteur, et elle est en quelque sorte « passée à l'ennemi » en devenant si proche du Maître.

Les deux Seigneurs du Temps discutent de la manière de détruire les aliens. Tegan regarde les monstres, sur l'écran de visualisation. Ils patrouillent autour de la machine, et s'arrêtent parfois pour converser entre eux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui semble. Ils agitent leurs membres supérieurs.

 _« Ces signaux leur permettent-ils de se parler ? »_ songe-t-elle.

Parfois, de petites étincelles crépitent lorsqu'ils se touchent.

« Croyez-vous qu'ils ont une forme de communication qui utilise l'électricité ? intervient-elle.

– Oui, répond Koschei. Ils sont capable de produire de l'électricité…

– Et nous allons nous en servir contre eux, continue le Docteur.

– C'est même relativement simple », achève le Maître.

Tegan ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? » bougonne son fils.

Mais le Docteur a compris.

« Notre numéro de duettistes, s'égaye-t-il.

– Oui, approuve Tegan. On dirait que vous pensez avec le même cerveau.

– C'est un peu ça, affirme le Docteur. Nous avons la même façon de voir les choses… enfin… jusqu'à un certain point.

– Et même sur ce point-là, dit-elle avec amertume, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas tant de différence. »

Son regard croise celui du Docteur. Il le soutient quelques secondes, puis il détourne les yeux. Elle ne peut pas lui déclarer plus clairement qu'il ne se montre parfois pas meilleur que son confrère.

 **ooo**

« Alors, vous êtes arrivés à une solution ? »

La nuit est tombée, mais les créatures sont toujours là, à l'extérieur du TARDIS. À moins de savoir comment s'occuper d'elles, il leur est impossible d'en sortir.

« Oui, répond Koschei, encore penché sur du bricolage. Comme ils produisent naturellement un champ électrique, nous allons nous en servir pour créer une micro boucle temporelle.

– Un peu plus qu'une boucle, reprend le Docteur. Elle va à la fois les enfermer, mais aussi les décaler légèrement par rapport à l'instant où ils se trouvent. Il va leur être impossible d'agir sur leur environnement.

– Disons plutôt qu'ils vont se trouver "ailleurs", dans un non-temps. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il va falloir l'appliquer à chaque individu.

– Ou groupe d'individus. Si deux d'entre eux, ou plusieurs, se touchent, elle les enfermera ensemble.

– Ça reste un gros travail, conclue le Maître.

– Oui, soupire le Docteur. Nous avons tout intérêt à nous y mettre le plus vite possible. »


	13. TARDIS

**Chapitre 13 : TARDIS**

« Et voilà ! s'exclame le Docteur. C'était les derniers. Nous les avons vaincus. »

Il se frotte les mains d'un air satisfait. Tegan approuve :

« Vous avez bien joué tous les deux. »

Elle se penche vers son fils.

« Tu as été magnifique, lui murmure-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je suis fière de toi. »

Elle le tient toujours par la main. Un geste protecteur qui lui est venu naturellement, lorsque la dernière boucle temporelle s'est mise en place, non sans avoir un peu bousculé le paysage. Il y avait là un groupe important de ces créatures. Elles étaient en train de détruire un village. Les habitants qui ne sont pas morts, ont fuis, désertant leurs cabanes.

Elle sent la menotte de l'enfant quitter la sienne. Elle lui jette un rapide coup d'œil. Il s'est accroupi et collecte des objets sur le sol, des outils primitifs. Elle retourne à son observation. Elle n'écoute pas l'exposé que le Docteur est en train de faire sur les boucles temporelles, leur utilité, leurs dangers. Elle connaît bien tout ça pour l'avoir étudié dans les livres de physique spatio-temporelle du Maître.

Elle contemple l'horizon. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir la Terre de ses lointains ancêtres, au moment où ils commençaient à peine à créer une civilisation sédentaire.

Un bruit caractéristique la fait se retourner. Stupéfaite, elle assiste à la dématérialisation du TARDIS qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière eux. Elle baisse les yeux et constate que Koschei n'est plus à ses pieds.

« Bon sang ! » crie le Docteur en se précipitant.

Il reste planté là où se trouvait son vaisseau quelques secondes auparavant.

« Idiot, idiot, idiot ! fulmine-t-il en se cognant le crâne avec son poing. Quel imbécile je fais. Je me suis laissé endormir. Comme si le Maître pouvait être autre chose que lui-même.

– C'est de ma faute aussi, bredouille Tegan. Il a lâché ma main pour ramasser…

– Mais non, l'interrompt le Docteur. Il est normal que tu ne vois plus le mal qui est toujours en lui. C'est ton fils. Tu l'aimes avec l'aveuglement d'une mère, mais moi. Moi ! Je n'ai aucune excuse.

– Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de se renvoyer les responsabilités. Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? Nous sommes coincés à cette époque.

– Je n'en sais rien, Tegan, soupire-t-il. Je n'en sais rien. »

 **ooo**

Dans la salle de commandes du TARDIS, le Maître rit à s'en tenir les côtes. Il est si content qu'il se met à danser de joie autour de la console. Il imite même le sautillement des enfants quand ils jouent à la marelle. En atterrissant sur la dernière case imaginaire, il s'exclame :

« Droit au ciel, Docteur. Ah non, la tête qu'il a dû faire. Qu'ils ont dû faire tous les deux. Ça devait être d'un cocasse. Dommage que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'attarder pour la contempler. »

Il est tout juste assez grand, maintenant, pour arriver aux commandes les plus éloignées, en se tenant sur la pointe des pieds.

 _« Il va falloir que je trouve un petit escabeau,_ songe-t-il. _Ce sera plus facile. »_

Sa première tâche est de se procurer une machine plus perfectionnée que la camelote du Docteur. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où c'est possible : Gallifrey. Mais on n'arrive pas sur la planète des Seigneurs du Temps comme on atterrit sur les autres. Elle est hautement surveillée, protégée par un bouclier impénétrable.

« Sauf pour moi, ricane-t-il. Il y a longtemps que je connais les entrées furtives dans la Citadelle et dans la Matrice. Ça risque juste d'être un peu plus difficile avec cette pacotille. Mais j'y arriverai. »

Il étudie longuement les possibilités de l'engin. Il le connaît, bien entendu. De tous les TARDIS qu'il a manipulé, c'est peut-être celui qu'il a le plus pratiqué. Pour le détourner, notamment. Seulement, il n'a jamais essayé de se matérialiser sur Gallifrey avec elle. C'est une affaire bien plus compliquée.

Il y passe plusieurs heures, pestant souvent contre le penchant du Docteur a faire des réparations hasardeuses, des assemblages douteux et des branchements téméraires.

« Bon… soupire-t-il finalement. Ça va marcher. Je vais programmer une vitesse lente pour voyager dans le vortex. J'ai besoin de me reposer et de manger. »

Ce corps enfantin a les pires défauts des Humains. Des besoins en nourriture et surtout en sommeil beaucoup trop importants pour la vie que le Maître compte mener.

« Tant que j'étais sur Terre à jouer les bons petits garçons, ce n'était pas gênant. Mais maintenant… Je vais peut-être devoir utiliser le stimulant que je donnais à Tegan. »

Cette perspective ne l'enchante guère. Il sait les dangers de ce produit, les effets secondaires qu'il avait énormément minimisés lorsqu'il en avait parlé à l'Australienne.

 _« Si je ne m'en sers pas trop souvent… »_ pense-t-il.

La machine à nourriture lui délivre un repas composé essentiellement de laitage et de pain. Ses goûts aussi ont changés depuis sa renaissance. Les plats exotiques, souvent aux saveurs douces-amères ou fortement épicées qu'il appréciait autrefois, ne lui disent plus rien.

Après avoir dégusté les grosses tartines, trempées dans le lait au chocolat, il gagne la grande chambre sombre au décor dépouillé qu'il s'est fabriqué. La même qui se trouvait dans son propre TARDIS. Il grimpe sur le lit. Il lui paraît gigantesque tout à coup. Beaucoup plus grand que dans son souvenir. Il se pelotonne dans un coin et il s'enroule dans les draps. Au bout de quelques minutes il finit par les rabattre sur sa tête pour ne plus voir les ombres mouvantes que son imagination crée dans les recoins.

 **ooo**

Le Docteur fait les cent pas en marmonnant et parfois de grands gestes pour appuyer son monologue. Tegan reste immobile, plantée face à l'endroit où était le TARDIS. Elle murmure :

« Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça. Pas mon petit Koschei. Il ne peut pas m'avoir abandonnée à des milliers d'années et de kilomètres de mon époque.

– Ouvre les yeux, Tegan, bougonne le Docteur. Il n'a jamais été Koschei. Il n'a jamais été celui que tu croyais. Il est toujours resté le Maître. Il t'a joué la comédie durant toutes ses années et il a attendu qu'une occasion se présente. Et c'est arrivé à cause de ma stupidité.

– Je voyais quelquefois poindre le Maître, mais la plupart du temps, c'était juste mon petit garçon. Tenez, ajoute-t-elle. J'ai un exemple parfait d'un moment où il a été sincère : quand il a menti à mon père sur son lit de mort. »

Le Docteur s'esclaffe.

« Pardonne-moi, Tegan, mais tu entends ce que tu dis ? "Il a été sincère quand il a menti". »

Tegan sourit.

« Oui je sais. Ça a l'air complètement absurde, mais c'est la vérité pourtant. »

Elle lui raconte la dernière entrevue entre son fils et son père.

« Même si ce qu'il éprouvait alors n'était pas authentique, pourquoi a-t-il menti à un mourant, si ce n'est par compassion ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il n'y gagnait rien. »

Le Docteur se tapote les lèvres avec deux doigts, le sourcil froncé.

« J'avoue… commence-t-il. J'avoue que là… je ne vois pas où était son intérêt. À part peut-être de te convaincre encore plus qu'il avait changé. Pour te garder de son côté.

– Il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de ça pour que je lui reste fidèle. Et puis il ne m'a pas raconté ce moment spontanément. Il a même fallu que je lui arrache cette confidence.

– Oui… alors… je ne sais pas.

– Il a changé, Docteur. Mais le désir de posséder à nouveau un TARDIS est quelque chose qui surpasse tout. Comme pour sa tentative londonienne.

– Sa "tentative londonienne" ? De quoi parles-tu ?

– Je vais vous raconter. »

Ils s'assoient tous les deux dans la rocaille, et Tegan narre la mésaventure de Koschei.

« Tu m'as revu dans mon quatrième corps ? Alors que je ne t'avais pas encore rencontrée ? Comment ne m'en suis-je pas souvenu ?

– C'est Koschei qui a effacé vos souvenirs, à Leela et à vous.

– J'ai accepté ça ? J'ai eu suffisamment confiance pour le laisser farfouiller dans ma mémoire ? Voilà qui me surprend grandement.

– C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé. Vous avez eu confiance parce que les Chronovores ont bloqué sa capacité à faire du mal directement à quelqu'un.

– Sans doute, mais… qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il n'en a pas profité pour fouiller dans mes souvenirs et apprendre certaines choses dont il pourrait se servir contre moi ? Je suis étonné d'avoir été si crédule.

– Peut-être avez-vous estimé que le danger de garder mon existence en mémoire avant même de me rencontrer était plus important.

– Peut-être, marmonne le Docteur. Ou alors je ne l'ai laissé accéder qu'aux souvenirs qu'il devait effacer. C'est une manœuvre délicate, mais j'en suis tout à fait capable. »

La nuit tombe, une humidité monte de la terre, et des bruits inquiétant éclatent un peu partout autour d'eux.

« Que faisons-nous, Docteur ? reprends Tegan. Il commence à faire froid, j'ai faim et je suis sûre que c'est plein d'animaux féroces par ici.

– En effet, il faudrait songer à nous chercher un abri, et de quoi manger. »

Il sort une lampe torche d'une de ses immenses poches.

« Commençons par nous procurer quelques baies pour notre dîner. »

 **ooo**

Gallifrey.

La Citadelle dresse ses hautes tours à l'ombre des Monts de la Perdition. Dans ses sous-sols, très peu fréquentés, voire pas du tout, un TARDIS se matérialise. Sur les écrans de surveillance, sur les capteurs, rien ne montre qu'une capsule temporelle a franchi la barrière. Les Seigneurs du Temps dorment sur leurs deux oreilles, non conscients qu'un de leurs enfants les plus infâmes, un homme qu'ils ont appris à redouter et à détester, est revenu au bercail.

À l'intérieur de l'engin, une petite silhouette fouille l'un des plus grands placards à vêtements qui existe : la garde-robe du Docteur.

« Je le connais, marmonne-t-elle. Il a sûrement conservé quelque part un costume gallifreyen. »

Elle finit par sortir quelques hardes pourpre et orange.

« Ah ! »

Le Maître étale sa trouvaille sur le sol. Il glousse, fort content de sa découverte.

« C'est parfait. C'est tout à fait ce qu'il me faut. Et c'est presque à ma taille. »

Un essayage lui apprend que les manches et les jambes du pantalon sont trop longs de trois mesures au moins. C'est trop large aussi, mais en serrant le tout avec une ceinture, cela passera à peu près inaperçu.

« Bon, au travail. Je ne vais pas m'attarder ici. »

Assis en tailleur sur le sol, il entreprend de recouper le vêtement à sa carrure.

 **ooo**

Enveloppée dans le grand manteau multicolore du Docteur, Tegan frissonne dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Malgré sa fatigue, elle n'a pas réussi à s'endormir, alors que le Seigneur du Temps ronfle puissamment à ses côtés. Ils sont dans une clairière non loin du lieu où le TARDIS se trouvait. Un feu crépite près d'eux. Il leur procure un peu de chaleur, mais surtout il éloigne les animaux indésirables.

Elle avait refusé de s'éloigner.

« Il va revenir », avait-elle proféré, pleine de conviction.

Le Docteur avait soupiré, exaspéré.

« Quand vas-tu admettre qu'il ne fiche complètement de nous ? Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire ma machine. Le reste est sans importance pour lui. Tu ne comptes pas plus que n'importe quel autre être humain. Que tu lui ais sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, que tu l'ais mis au monde, que tu te sois occupée de lui pendant sept ans lui donnant tout ton amour, ça n'a aucune valeur à ses yeux.

– Non, avait-elle murmuré. Je suis certaine que c'est faux.

– En admettant même qu'il ait une certaine sympathie pour toi, ce n'est pas ce qui va l'arrêter. »

Dans l'abattement de l'insomnie, au milieu de cette nuit angoissante, Tegan commence à se dire que le Docteur a raison. Elle se lève pour rajouter quelques bouts de bois et tisonner leur foyer avec une longue branche. Puis elle se rassoit pour attendre l'aube.

 **ooo**

« Hé toi ! »

Koschei se fige, et se retourne lentement. Un Seigneur du Temps du Chapitre Prydonien vient de l'interpeller, alors qu'il tentait de gagner en catimini l'atelier de réparation des TARDIS. C'est un lieu moins gardé. Ce sera plus facile de s'y procurer une des capsules temporelles. Il faudra sans doute faire quelques ajustements, mais cela ne lui pose pas de problèmes.

L'homme s'approche de lui.

« Tu es perdu, mon garçon ? Quel âge as-tu ?

– Huit ans, monsieur.

– Bien sûr. Tu as déjà passé l'initiation ?

– Non, monsieur.

– Je vois. Le tout premier degré. Je vais t'accompagner. »

Le Maître bout d'impatience et de fureur. Cet imbécile bien intentionné risque de le faire démasquer. Puis il se souvient que personne ne peut deviner sa nature sous son allure d'innocent bambin, et il se détend. Il va juste perdre un peu de temps, mais il vaut mieux ne pas faire d'histoire. Il suit donc docilement le gêneur.

Il se retrouve dans une pièce qui le renvoie plusieurs centaines d'années en arrière, lorsqu'il avait franchi les murs de l'Académie pour la première fois. C'est un amphithéâtre assez grand, mais peu élevé. Il est rempli d'enfants qui ont entre sept et huit ans. Tous ceux qui débutent leur carrière, et ne sont pas encore passés par l'exposition au Vide Temporel.

Les visages sont sérieux, certains apeurés ou simplement inquiets. Il connaît ce sentiment pour l'avoir vécu lui-même. Il se glisse discrètement sur un siège libre, vers le fond de la salle. Face à eux, un professeur pontifie dans le silence le plus total. Pas même un toussotement ou un raclement de pied.

 _« Nous étions un peu moins disciplinés »_ , songe-t-il.

En réalité, lorsqu'il y pense, c'était essentiellement Thêta Sigma qui avait tendance à s'agiter et créait une atmosphère propice à la dissipation.

 _« Je me demande s'il prenait cette attitude pour nous cacher sa propre peur, ou s'il était réellement aussi détendu qu'il prétendait l'être. »_

Le fait qu'il se soit enfui au cours de son initiation ne permet pas vraiment de répondre à cette question. Cela peut vouloir dire qu'il avait été surpris par un événement qu'il ne redoutait pas. Ceux qui réagissaient ainsi étaient un peu moqués par les autres. Enfin, par ceux qui n'avaient pas pris eux-mêmes la poudre d'escampette.

Le Maître se souvient avec une certaine fierté avoir été parmi les « courageux », mais il n'avait jamais eu une parole de dérision pour son ami.

L'épreuve a laissé une marque au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Se retrouver ici, la fait remonter de centaines d'années d'oubli, et c'est profondément inconfortable. Il doit faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas quitter la pièce avant la fin de la conférence.

 **ooo**

Enfin, le professeur fait claquer la couverture de l'ouvrage qui était ouvert devant lui et dans lequel il se contentait de lire la leçon. Les élèves se redressent et se placent à côté de leur pupitre. Au signal, ils sortent en rang. Koschei les suit en se glissant parmi eux. Il surprend des regards curieux. Les autres doivent croire qu'il est une nouvelle recrue, arrivée plus tard pour une raison inconnue.

Ce n'est que quand ils se dispersent pour gagner leurs dortoirs, que Koschei en profite pour leur fausser compagnie. Il connaît très bien tous ces couloirs. Les moins fréquentés, comme les plus exposés. Ici comme ailleurs, sa mémoire ne lui fait pas défaut. Le chemin le plus sûr va l'obliger à de nombreux détours. Mais il a failli avoir des ennuis pour avoir voulu aller au plus vite, dans sa hâte à se procurer un meilleur TARDIS.

À une certaine distance de son but, il se heurte à une difficulté. Pour être certain de ne pas être aperçu, car même cet endroit est surveillé par des caméras, il avait prévu de les désactiver. Malheureusement, le panneau le permettant se trouve hors de sa portée. Il le regarde avec une immense frustration.

 _« Tant pis,_ songe-t-il. _Je tente le tout pour le tout. »_

Caché dans un recoin, il attend patiemment que la porte de l'atelier s'ouvre. Cela arrive enfin. Un groupe de trois ouvriers y entrent en discutant vivement entre eux. Koschei se glisse par le battant, avant que celui-ci ne se referme. Les trois hommes ne se sont aperçu de rien. Ils se faufile au milieu des capsules en réparation, les yeux rivés sur les dispositifs espions, de façon à ne pas se trouver dans leur champ. Lui qui maudit souvent sa petite taille, elle lui est utile aujourd'hui.

Il s'agit de choisir une machine qui fonctionne un minimum, même mal.

« Type 98, murmure-t-il en s'arrêtant près de l'une d'entre elles. Voyons celle-là. »

La porte est verrouillée, bien entendu. Mais il a prévu cette éventualité. Dans le TARDIS du Docteur, l'atelier recèle un grand nombre d'outils extrêmement variés. Il ne lui a pas été difficile de produire une clef universelle pour ouvrir les capsules temporelles. Il avait obtenu ce savoir en partie de Goth alors que celui-ci était Chancelier, et qu'il le tenait en son pouvoir, et en partie de la Matrice.

Un rapide coup d'œil aux commandes lui apprend que ce TARDIS est fonctionnel, du moins pour de courtes distances. C'est le lien avec le vortex du temps qui a besoin d'être réactivé. Koschei fait la grimace. C'est faisable. En théorie, il sait comment s'y prendre. En pratique, l'opération est délicate et surtout… il va devoir s'approcher de ce lieu.

 _« Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les froussards,_ songe-t-il. _Si je ressors de cet engin, je risque de me faire repérer. C'est celui-ci et pas un autre. Tout d'abord, le déplacer dans le sous-sol. »_

 **ooo**

« Allez, Tegan. Il faut partir. Nous ne sortirons jamais de cet endroit, si nous n'agissons pas. »

La jeune femme a du mal à se décider à quitter les quelques mètres carrés où elle a vu Koschei pour la dernière fois.

« Notre seul espoir, lui avait expliqué le Docteur, c'est de faire un appareil qui me permette de communiquer avec mes confrères Seigneurs du Temps. Eux seuls peuvent nous tirer de ce pétrin.

– Vous ne les aimez pourtant pas beaucoup, si j'ai bien compris.

– C'est une société fermée, encroûtée dans des habitudes multi millénaires et assez corrompue, oui. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

– Comment comptez-vous fabriquer un tel engin à une époque aussi primitive que celle-ci ? » avait demandé Tegan.

Le Docteur avait tapoté ses poches.

« J'ai là-dedans quelques composants intéressants, mais il me manque des éléments pour parachever ce communicateur. Dans ce qu'on appelle le Croissant Fertile, la civilisation est déjà bien avancée. Suffisamment pour qu'on y trouve des forges, donc de quoi fabriquer des objets métalliques.

– Vous voulez aller jusqu'en Mésopotamie ?

– Tu as une meilleure solution ?

– Mais c'est très loin. Nous risquerons mille fois la mort en route.

– Allons, tu dramatises. Que proposes-tu ? »

Elle s'était tournée vers les restes du village.

« Attendre qu'il revienne.

– Il ne va PAS revenir, entends-tu ? Il ne reviendra pas. Jamais. »

La discussion avait encore duré un certain temps, puis Tegan avait cédé, le cœur gros.

« J'arrive », soupire-t-elle enfin, en se mettant en route derrière le Docteur.

 **ooo**

 _« Et voilà. Il ne me reste plus qu'à réparer ce TARDIS pour pouvoir repartir de Gallifrey. »_

Le vaisseau du Docteur trône dans la salle de commande du type 98. Celui-ci est caché dans les profondeurs de la Citadelle. Koschei veut mettre en route le scanner holographique pour surveiller les alentours, mais il ne fonctionne pas non plus. Heureusement, un scanner simple est aussi intégré, et il marche.

 _« Ça suffira. »_

Cet engin est plutôt bien pourvu en outils, mais il lui manque toutes les améliorations que le Maître avait patiemment ajouté au sien au cours des siècles.

 _« Je repars à zéro,_ songe-t-il amèrement. _Le corps d'un bébé et un TARDIS à réparer et à restructurer à mon goût. Vais-je y rajouter des armes comme j'avais fait pour l'ancien ? Après tout, je ne peux plus m'en servir. »_

Il soupire :

« Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour survivre… Le TARDIS que j'avais enrichi… disparu. Et sept longues années de vie terrienne à jouer les enfants sages. Quel ennui. »

Traînant une caisse pleine d'instruments et d'accessoires, il se dirige vers le cloître, derrière lequel s'ouvre le lien vers l'Œil de l'Harmonie. Il lui faut plusieurs jours pour arriver à ses fins. Le plus délicat étant de ne pas se faire repérer. Lorsqu'une nouvelle liaison s'établit, elle est visible sur tous les écrans qui surveillent cette partie du Panopticon. Mais le Maître connaît les passages secrets. Dans ce cas, un détour par la Matrice, dont il sait tous les chemins.

« J'y suis, jubile-t-il finalement. À leurs nez et à leurs barbes. »

Son éclat de rire enfantin le suit jusqu'à la salle de contrôle qu'il regagne en courant. D'un saut joyeux, il grimpe sur le petit escabeau qu'il a ramené de l'atelier et programme soigneusement la nouvelle machine pour repartir de sa planète.

Enfin, l'engin tourbillonne dans le Vortex du Temps.

« J'ai réussi », soupire-t-il avec soulagement.

Les muscles de sa nuque et de ses épaules sont encore tendus par l'angoisse. La crainte de se faire prendre, de ne pas arriver à réparer la machine pour décoller de Gallifrey, de devoir s'approcher du lien vers le Vortex surtout. Il a une fugitive pensée pour les massages que Tegan avait appris de son amie Aborigène, et qu'elle prenait plaisir à pratiquer sur lui, depuis sa naissance… sa renaissance. C'était si agréable. Il se secoue. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller à la nostalgie.

 _« J'ai du travail, beaucoup de travail. Je ne peux décemment pas compter jouer les dictateurs dans le corps d'un enfant de sept ans. Il va falloir encore quelques années avant qu'il me soit possible de faire ça moi-même. En attendant, il faut que je fabrique un nouvel androïde que je dirigerais mentalement et qui me représentera. »_


	14. L'enfant Prodigue

**Chapitre 14 : L'Enfant Prodigue**

Le Docteur et Tegan avaient seulement marché une dizaine de kilomètres le premier jour. La jeune femme n'était pas équipée pour la nature sauvage, et elle s'était vite fatiguée. De plus, elle n'avait pas dormi et très peu mangé.

« C'est facile pour vous, grommelle-t-elle au Docteur qui la presse d'avancer un peu plus. Vous pouvez rester sobre pendant des jours sans que cela vous gêne. Et vous vous êtes reposé cette nuit. Je n'ai pas une physiologie de Seigneur du Temps, moi. Je suis épuisée et je meurs de faim.

– D'accord, lui concède-t-il. Mais si nous ne voulons pas y passer notre vie, il va falloir accélérer le rythme. Dès que nous rencontrerons un village, nous leur demanderons de te fournir des chaussures adaptées.

– Seuls les premiers jours seront difficiles, ajoute-t-elle, radoucie. Ensuite, je vais acquérir de la résistance. »

Ils repèrent un emplacement relativement plat, sous un bouquet d'arbres. Tandis que Tegan s'assoit sur un rocher, se déchausse et masse ses pieds douloureux, le Docteur commence à ramasser du petit bois pour faire un feu.

Il est en train de déposer sa cueillette entre quelques pierres qu'il a disposées en un cercle grossier, lorsqu'ils entendent le bruit d'un TARDIS. L'engin se matérialise à quelques mètres, et prend la forme d'un gros arbre mort.

« Je le savais ! s'exclame Tegan. Je savais qu'il reviendrait. »

Elle remet ses souliers en toute hâte et court en boitillant vers le vaisseau spatio-temporel. Le Docteur la suit avec circonspection. Une portion de l'écorce bascule sous sa main lorsqu'elle appuie sur le tronc. À l'intérieur, c'est effectivement un TARDIS, d'un modèle différent de celui du Docteur.

Koschei est debout à côté de la console. Elle veut se précipiter vers lui, mais elle se heurte à une barrière invisible. Elle voit deux fils qui courent sur le sol, marquant un étroit passage entre la porte et… la machine du Docteur, posée dans un coin de la pièce. Celui-ci entre derrière elle.

L'enfant prend la parole, d'une voix atone et fatiguée :

« Récupère ton véhicule, Docteur, et partez. Tout de suite.

– Koschei, murmure la jeune femme. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

– Rien. Partez, répète-t-il. Immédiatement. »

Puis il gronde :

« Et ne m'appelle plus Koschei. C'est terminé. Je suis le Maître, tu m'entends. Plus jamais Koschei. Plus jamais… »

Elle remarque ses yeux cernés, ses joues creuses, et son air égaré.

« Est-ce que tu manges, seulement ? Est-ce que tu te reposes un peu ?

– Cela ne te regarde plus. »

Derrière elle, le Docteur pose une main sur son épaule et lui chuchote :

« Viens, Tegan. Allons-nous-en. Il vaut mieux profiter de ses bonnes dispositions.

– Il a raison, ricane le Maître. Profitez-en, tant que je vous y autorise. »

Mais Tegan ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Le Docteur se dirige vers son TARDIS, mais elle ne bouge pas, et elle croise les bras.

« Je ne m'en irais pas d'ici, affirme-t-elle. Tu es maigre comme un coucou, et tu as l'air de ne pas avoir pris de repos depuis plusieurs jours.

– Je dirais plutôt plusieurs mois, intervient le Docteur. La potion "revitalisante" ? » demande-t-il à son confrère Seigneur du Temps.

Celui-ci se contente d'incliner brièvement la tête sans répondre.

« Non, souffle Tegan. Tu ne prends pas ce poison, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais le mal qu'il m'a fait. Tu connais ses effets. Pourquoi ?

– Pars avec le Docteur, Tegan », lui répond-il brièvement.

Elle hoche la tête, et ajoute :

« Tu devrais mieux me connaître depuis le temps. Je ne vais pas m'en aller. »

Elle laisse retomber ses mains, puis les tend vers le petit garçon d'un geste suppliant.

« Je veux juste continuer à m'occuper de toi. Rien d'autre. Veiller à ce que tu ais une vie un minimum saine, qui te permette de grandir normalement. Ce qui semble ne pas avoir été le cas dernièrement. Regarde-toi. On dirait un petit fantôme, tellement tu es pâle.

– Évidemment. Je ne passe plus mes journées dehors, comme autrefois. J'ai juste perdu mon bronzage. Je vais bien. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Va-t-en.

– Tegan, appelle le Docteur qui est déjà parvenu jusqu'à la porte de sa machine. Fais ce qu'il te dit. Rentre avec moi, je te ramène à Brisbane. »

La jeune femme ne bouge pas.

« À ta guise, grince le Maître. Je vais réduire le champ de force. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'air contenu à l'intérieur ne sera plus respirable.

– Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal.

– Oh, mais je ne te toucherais pas. Aucun geste violent. Je vais juste amenuiser cet espace clos de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que quelques millimètres autour de toi. Rien de bien "méchant". »

Il rit en prononçant le terme, mais sa voix se casse, et il se met à tousser. Tegan appuie en vain sur le mur invisible. Il fait un geste négatif vers elle, tout en continuant à se racler la gorge.

« Tu… commence-t-il. Tu ne pourras pas… le franchir. Pour la dernière fois… »

Il est plié en deux par une quinte de toux.

« Koschei, Koschei ! crie Tegan, affolée. Ouvre ce truc-là.

– Maître… c'est… le Maître… j'ai dit… »

Il tombe à genoux, serrant le boîtier qui commande le champ de force. Avec des doigts fébriles, il tourne quelque chose. L'air semble se resserrer autour d'elle. De plus en plus fortement. Jusqu'à ce que cela lui coupe le souffle.

D'un bout à l'autre de la salle de contrôle, ils se regardent, yeux dans les yeux, l'Humaine et son fils Seigneur du Temps. Il réduit sans cesse son espace vital – et "vital" est bien le mot qui convient – avec sur le visage une expression déterminée et affolée en même temps. Elle comprend qu'il ne reculera pas, même si ça doit la tuer, même si sa mort brise le cœur de l'enfant qui est encore en lui. Elle commence à étouffer. Dans le bourdonnement qui emplit ses oreilles, elle entend vaguement le Docteur crier :

« Arrête. Arrête-toi. Je vais la forcer à venir avec moi. Laisse-la tranquille. »

La pression se relâche soudain, et la jeune femme s'affaisse comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle sent qu'on la soulève et qu'on l'emporte. Elle trouve encore la force de marmonner :

« Ne partons pas tout de suite, Docteur, je vous en prie. »

 **ooo**

« Ça va mieux ?

– Oui, souffle Tegan.

– Il serait allé jusqu'au bout, tu sais.

– Je sais. Il a été extrêmement soulagé que vous interveniez. Il attendait que vous le fassiez.

– Son histoire de "je ne peux plus tuer", c'est du pipeau. Un drame qu'il t'a joué pour faire vibrer la corde sensible.

– Non, murmure-t-elle. C'est réel. Mais ces gestes n'étaient pas directement agressifs envers moi. Il se contentait de tourner un bouton. Il peut jouer là-dessus. »

Elle s'assoit, encore un peu sonnée.

« Où sommes-nous ?

– Toujours au même endroit. Je veux dire, j'ai juste déplacé le TARDIS à l'extérieur du sien. Il est toujours là, d'ailleurs », ajoute-t-il en montrant l'écran de visualisation.

Le gros arbre mort se détache sur fond de bois enténébrés.

« Pourquoi ? questionne-t-elle.

– Je n'en sais rien. Il n'est pas encore reparti.

– Vous avez vu dans quel état il était ? Il a dû abuser de cette potion.

– Certainement. Et bien plus que tu ne l'as fait.

– Il ne veut pas dormir, murmure-t-elle. Il doit faire des cauchemars à nouveau. Et c'est certainement pour ça qu'il est revenu, d'ailleurs.

– Tu veux dire qu'il a eu des remords de nous avoir laissés ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

– Pour quelle autre raison ? Et pourquoi vous avoir redonné votre TARDIS ? Il est plutôt du genre à en conserver deux, non ? Et cela fait longtemps qu'il est parti, même si pour nous il s'est écoulé à peine plus d'une journée. Il n'avait donc pas l'intention de nous récupérer. Quelque chose l'y a forcé. Vous êtes allé voir ce qui se passe ? ajoute-t-elle.

– Non, je me suis occupé de toi. »

Elle se lève, soutenue par le Docteur.

« Vous allez pouvoir ouvrir son TARDIS ?

– S'il ne l'a pas temporellement verrouillé de l'intérieur, oui.

– Alors, espérons qu'il ne l'a pas fait. »

 **ooo**

La salle de commande est vide et sombre. Le Docteur démonte un des panneaux ronds qui ornent les murs et furète à l'intérieur. La lumière jaillit, un peu trop forte. Tegan avance prudemment. Le champ de force a disparu. Elle fait le tour de la console. Une marche métallique est posée à côté. La jeune femme s'accroupit. Elle passe un doigt sur une tache brune qu'elle renifle ensuite.

« Du sang », murmure-t-elle.

Elle se relève et inspecte le sol. Il y a encore quelques petites tâches autour de la première qu'elle a trouvé, puis une autre constellation un peu plus loin vers la porte intérieure. Suivie par le Docteur, elle s'enfonce dans les couloirs de la machine.

« Il a dû se faire une chambre. Où pensez-vous qu'il l'ait mise ? interroge-t-elle.

– C'est toi qui a vécu avec lui. Tu dois savoir, répond-il.

– Alors c'est par ici, à gauche. »

La pièce est exactement la même que dans l'ancien TARDIS du Maître. Immense, sombre, peu meublée, avec un grand lit aux draps noirs. Par contre, ceux-ci sont tout chamboulés, au lieu d'être tirés au cordeau. Dans un des coins, on a accumulé les coussins et les couvertures pour en faire une sorte de nid. Une respiration sifflante sort de dessous le meuble.

Tegan s'agenouille et se penche. Elle perçoit une petite silhouette. Elle grommelle :

« Il est là, mais je ne vois rien. Sortez-moi votre lampe, Docteur, s'il vous plaît. »

Le faisceau puissant de la torche éclaire le petit garçon. Il se recroqueville en se protégeant les yeux de la vive lumière avec ses bras.

« Koschei ? » appelle-t-elle doucement avant de se rappeler ce qu'il lui a dit quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle se reprend :

« Maître. Laisse-moi t'aider. Je ne veux que t'aider.

– Va-t-en », rauque-t-il.

Il est pris d'une quinte de toux.

« Tout ça, c'est ta faute, ajoute-t-il.

– Ma faute ? Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute ? »

Il ne lui répond pas, et rampe hors de sa portée. Tegan s'assoit en soupirant.

« J'ai l'impression de chercher à faire sortir un chat d'un trou. Vous savez, quand ils vous regardent de loin, alors que vous ne pouvez pas les atteindre, et qu'ils semblent se moquer de vous. Sauf que Ko… je veux dire le Maître ne se moque pas, actuellement. Il est vraiment en mauvais état. »

Le Docteur la rejoint sur le sol. Il se penche pour évaluer la situation.

« Il n'y a qu'à attendre qu'il sorte de lui-même.

– Oui, je suppose que c'est le mieux à faire. »

Elle se redresse.

« Je vais explorer pour trouver la cuisine. Je meurs de faim. Et vous Docteur ? Je vous ramène quelque chose ?

– Du thé et des scones, s'il te plaît.

– D'accord. Si sa machine veut bien fabriquer ça…

– Elle fabrique de tout, ronchonne Koschei de son recoin.

– Et toi, tu veux quelque chose ? » lui demande Tegan.

Silence.

Le Docteur fait des gestes signifiant :

 _« Ramène-lui quand même de quoi manger. »_

Elle hoche la tête en guise d'assentiment. C'est bien ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

 **ooo**

Assis en tailleur sur le sol, le Docteur et Tegan jouent à la dînette autour d'un bon goûter. Ils ne paraissent pas se préoccuper de l'enfant qui se cache toujours sous le lit à quelques centimètres d'eux.

« Encore un peu de thé, Docteur ?

– Volontiers. Il est délicieux. Et ces pâtisseries sont succulentes.

– Je préfère ces petits sandwiches à la saucisse. On jurerait qu'ils ont été fabriqués à la maison. Le goût est parfaitement similaire. »

Elle en a posé une assiette à côté d'elle. Elle se demande si la tentation sera assez forte pour le faire céder et venir vers eux. Mais à la fin de leur repas, il n'est toujours pas apparu. Tegan sent la fatigue de ces derniers jours tomber sur ses épaules.

« J'ai besoin de me reposer, annonce-t-elle au Docteur. Je vais dormir un peu ici, sur ce lit.

– Bien. Je suis dans la salle de commande si tu as besoin de moi. »

Le Seigneur du Temps s'éloigne et la jeune femme s'allonge. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour s'endormir. Bientôt, sa respiration régulière monte dans le silence de la pièce. Une petite main tremblante, aux ongles sales et cassés, se tend vers les restes du repas qu'ils ont laissé sur le sol. Elle s'empare de l'assiette de sandwiches et de la tasse de Tegan, encore à demi remplie de thé.

 **ooo**

Lorsque Tegan se réveille, sa première pensée est pour Koschei, et sa première action est de descendre du lit et d'en inspecter le dessous. La lampe éclaire l'enfant. Il est roulé en boule. L'assiette de nourriture est à côté de lui, mais il a tout juste grignoté un des sandwiches sans même le finir. Il n'est plus temps de respecter son désir de solitude.

Elle s'aplatit autant qu'elle le peut et rampe dans l'étroit espace entre le sommier et le plancher. Après une progression assez difficile, elle parvient jusqu'à lui. Elle saisit une de ses chevilles et repart en arrière en le traînant derrière elle. Il ne réagit pas.

Il porte un vêtement rouge et orange, fait d'une chemise ample et d'un pantalon serré à la taille par une large ceinture en tissu. C'est trop grand pour lui. Du moins en largeur, car le bas des jambes ne lui arrive qu'à la moitié des mollets.

« Tu as poussé, remarque-t-elle. En revanche tu as aussi beaucoup maigri. »

Il cache son visage avec ses avant bras.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ? proteste-t-il.

– Pas quand tu me demandes de l'aide.

– Je n'ai pas…

– Bien sûr que si. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas redécollé dès que nous avons été partis ? l'interrompt-elle. Pourquoi es-tu venu te réfugier sous ton lit ? Je sais reconnaître un appel au secours quand j'en vois un. Surtout quand il émane de mon petit garçon.

– Je ne suis plus ton fils… Je l'ai jamais été.

– C'est aussi ce que dit le Docteur, mais ce n'est pas mon avis. »

Elle caresse doucement ses poignets.

« Tu as encore besoin de moi, et tu le sais parfaitement. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce sang que j'ai trouvé dans la salle de commandes ?

– C'est quand je tousse un peu trop fort.

– Ça fait longtemps que tu tousses comme ça ? »

Il ne répond pas.

Elle lâche ses bras, et pose une main sur son ventre. Il gémit.

« Tu as mal là aussi ?

– Un peu.

– Tu as complètement démoli ce que j'ai mis sept ans à construire patiemment, soupire-t-elle. Un enfant vif, solide et en bonne santé. Ça fait combien de mois que tu vis sans dormir, en mangeant probablement très peu et mal, et en te tuant à la tâche ?

– J'ai presque neuf ans, répond-il.

– Je vois. Plus d'un an. Pas étonnant que tu sois à bout. Et qu'as-tu accompli, durant tout ce temps ? »

Il s'assoit. Maintenant, on parle de choses plus intéressantes. Tandis qu'il raconte comment il a fabriqué un nouvel androïde – « cela n'a pas été facile, ces mains n'ont aucune force », grogne-t-il en montrant ses menottes – et comment ensuite il a continué, en le manipulant mentalement, à agrandir ses possessions, elle l'observe.

La fièvre brûle dans ses yeux, des cernes bistres en ornent le pourtour. Sa peau est si claire, si diaphane qu'elle montre toutes les veines. L'une d'entre elles bat à sa tempe. Il a les lèvres craquelées, fendues même. Son cou sort de sa chemise comme une mince colonne qui n'a pas l'air assez solide pour supporter sa tête. Sous le vêtement, elle devine un corps osseux, et probablement sale. Lui qui était si soigneux de sa personne lorsqu'il avait encore un corps de chair adulte, semble peu se soucier d'hygiène depuis qu'il a repris son indépendance, quelques mois auparavant.

« C'est brillant », commente-t-elle lorsqu'il a fini.

Elle le voit se rengorger. Parader devant quelqu'un, raconter ses exploits, c'est peut-être aussi la raison pour laquelle il est revenu les voir. À quoi bon faire tant de choses, s'il n'y a personne pour les admirer ? Surtout ceux devant qui il aime le plus plastronner.

« Tout ça sans faire une seule victime, ajoute-t-il. Enfin… aucune volontairement.

– Alors là, bravo. Je suis encore plus impressionnée.

– Je savais que ça te plairait. »

Il vient d'avouer qu'il a agi en fonction de ce qu'elle pense. Le cœur de Tegan chante. Mais il pleure aussi. Il pleure de le voir si mal en point. Elle constate que ses mains tremblent, et elle sait ce que ça veut dire : il a besoin de reprendre de la potion revitalisante… ou de se reposer.

« Tu devrais dormir, maintenant, murmure-t-elle. Je vais rester à côté de toi. Les cauchemars ne peuvent pas t'atteindre quand je suis là.

– Ils sont revenus, souffle-t-il.

– Je sais. Mais tu te souviens ? Je les fais fuir.

– Oui.

– Viens t'allonger sur le lit.

– Pas ici. »

Il hoche la tête vivement, en jetant des regards inquiets dans les recoins.

« Il y a une autre chambre que j'ai faite pour toi. Je préfère là-bas. Parce que tu… tu t'y sentiras mieux.

– Sûrement. Eh bien… allons dans ma chambre. »

Elle s'attendait à trouver le même genre de pièce que celle qu'il avait créé pour elle dans son ancien TARDIS, mais c'est encore plus surprenant. C'est une copie parfaitement conforme de celle de Brisbane. Jusqu'aux plus petits détails. Il y a même une porte fenêtre qui donne sur un morceau de cour. Elle lui sourit largement.

« Merci beaucoup. C'est une très délicate attention. »

Il saute sur son lit, s'allonge, et s'endort immédiatement. Elle prend une couverture dans l'armoire – elle est remplie exactement des mêmes articles que celle de sa maison – et l'étend sur lui. Puis elle s'assoit à ses côtés, non sans avoir ramassé son livre. Celui qu'elle était en train de lire lorsqu'ils ont quitté la ferme. La page est marquée au même endroit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Docteur passe la tête par la porte.

« Je vois que tu as réussi à le faire sortir de sa cachette, note-t-il.

– Chut, lui répond-elle. Il dort. »

Elle ajoute en soupirant :

« Il va me falloir du temps pour le requinquer. »

Le Seigneur du Temps s'assoit sur le lit de Tegan.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? chuchote-t-il. Rester avec vous ? Ou tu penses pouvoir le gérer seule ?

– Comme vous voulez, Docteur. Je suis tout à fait capable de m'en sortir, mais je pense que lui a besoin de vous.

– Besoin de moi ? Ne sois pas absurde. Il me déteste. Il veut ma mort depuis des siècles.

– Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi il n'a jamais réussi ?

– Parce que je suis plus malin que lui, bien sûr.

– Je ne voudrais pas blesser votre amour propre, Docteur, mais je pense qu'il y a une autre réponse.

– Et laquelle, s'il te plaît ? réplique le Docteur d'un ton pincé.

– Il ne l'a jamais tenté sérieusement, sinon vous ne seriez plus en vie.

– Le côtoyer t'a monté à la tête, Tegan. Tu le vois comme plus malin qu'il n'est.

– J'admets qu'il se surestime parfois. Qu'il manie des forces trop grandes pour lui et qu'il se brûle. Mais vous, vous le sous estimez. Croyez-moi, s'il avait vraiment voulu que vous mourriez, il y serait parvenu. Tout cela est inconscient, bien entendu. Il pense réellement souhaiter vous éliminer. Il pense vous haïr.

– Et toi tu penses que non.

– Je crois que la haine n'est pas le contraire de l'amour, mais sa sœur jumelle. Il vous hait parce que vous lui avez fait du mal, mais qu'il continue à vous aimer. Sinon, vous lui seriez indifférent, et il ne ferait pas tant d'efforts pour vous attirer des ennuis.

– Moi, je lui ai fait du mal ? s'indigne le Seigneur du Temps.

– Plus bas Docteur, vous allez le réveiller. Oui, vous lui avez fait du mal. Il m'a raconté comment il avait vécu le fait que vous soyez parti de Gallifrey sans lui. Il m'a raconté l'histoire du Cœur Noir aussi. La trahison d'Ailla et la vôtre.

– La mienne ? Je ne vois pas en quoi…

– En lui cachant ce que vous saviez de cette femme, à lui votre ami d'enfance, alors que elle, vous la connaissiez à peine. En l'abandonnant à son sort dans le Cœur Noir.

– Ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi.

– Peu importe comment ça s'est passé, Docteur. Ce qui est important, c'est comment il l'a ressenti. Il m'a dit : "J'ai vu la vérité, j'ai vu comment fonctionnait le monde". Il a totalement perdu la foi dans les sentiments positifs à ce moment-là. L'amour, l'amitié, la compassion. Il n'est plus resté que son ambition, le besoin de contrôle, la conviction que lui seul était capable de diriger. C'était déjà là avant, mais tempéré par les bons côtés de sa nature. Et puis il y a eu un emballement au fil des années. Un déséquilibre dans son esprit.

– Il t'a complètement embobinée, je vois. Il te raconte n'importe quoi et tu le crois. Celui des deux qui a le plus trompé l'autre, c'est lui, reprend le Docteur pour se justifier. C'est quelqu'un à qui on ne peut faire confiance. Ne t'a-t-il pas bernée à toi aussi ?

– C'est vrai… cela lui est arrivé. Mais la plupart du temps, il est sincère avec moi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Et depuis qu'il est devenu mon fils, je suis capable de distinguer le vrai du faux. Sensibilité maternelle, je suppose.

– En tout cas, je ne vois pas en quoi il peut avoir besoin de moi.

– Parce que vous êtes important pour lui. Vous étiez un modèle dans votre enfance commune – il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je l'ai déduis de ce qu'il m'a raconté – et vous continuez de l'être, même si c'est pour faire l'inverse.

– Alors, justement, sans ce repoussoir que je suis, peut-être pourra-t-il se détacher du personnage qu'il joue pour être mon contraire. »

Tegan réfléchit.

« Vous n'avez peut-être pas tort, murmure-t-elle. Il m'a avoué comme un titre de gloire n'avoir pas fait de victimes au cours de ses dernières conquêtes.

– Tu as très certainement eu une excellente influence sur lui au cours de cette deuxième enfance.

– Il s'est plaint de s'y être terriblement ennuyé, mais j'espère qu'il a quand même eu de bons moments.

– Je suis certain qu'il en a eu, mais il est trop fier pour le reconnaître. Tu me disais qu'il s'entendait bien avec son "grand-père".

– Oui, j'en ai été étonnée. Et ravie, bien sûr. Ce n'est sans doute pas volontaire de sa part, mais il a donné quatre années de bonheur à mon père. Cela effacerait presque la mort de tante Vanessa de ma mémoire », ajoute-t-elle tristement.

Elle reste pensive un instant. Puis elle reprend tout à coup :

« Vous savez Docteur. Je fais une étrange expérience schizophrénique depuis que je l'ai mis au monde. Une partie de mon esprit le hait toujours pour tout le mal qu'il a fait, à moi, à des gens que j'aime, et même à ceux que je ne connais pas. Et l'autre l'aime, a envie de le protéger et de le comprendre. La plupart du temps, c'est celle-là qui domine, mais parfois, l'autre ressort et ça me fait souffrir.

– Tu as déjà souffert et tu n'as pas fini de souffrir avec lui. Tu as choisi la mauvaise personne à aimer.

– Je n'ai pas choisi. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. »


	15. Mémoires

**Chapitre 15 : Mémoires**

Koschei balbutie dans son sommeil. Toujours la même chose. Du gallifreyen, certainement. Après plusieurs heures passées à son chevet, Tegan sort de la chambre pour se dégourdir les jambes et voir ce que fait le Docteur. Il avait promis de rester quelques jours.

Elle connaît son impatience et ses difficultés à rester longtemps au même endroit. Aussi, elle lui en avait été reconnaissante. Elle trouve le Seigneur du Temps dans son propre TARDIS, qu'il a ramené dans la salle de commandes de celui du Maître. Il est agenouillé près d'un des ronds incrustés dans les murs, divers outils à ses pieds, et un autre dans la bouche. Il est en train de sortir les entrailles de la machine de ce creux.

« Des réparations ? lui demande-t-elle.

– V'essaye heu rehaître en rouheu heu firfuit chahéléon, lui répond-il. F'est hien 'rafique fan même. »

Elle rit de bon cœur.

« Heureusement que j'ai fait "bouche avec outil" en seconde langue. Avec mon père ça arrivait souvent. »

Le Docteur ôte l'objet d'entre ses lèvres et questionne :

« Il a fini par se réveiller ?

– Non, il dort toujours. Ça m'inquiète un peu. Je sais que j'ai moi-même sommeillé quasiment une journée complète – enfin une journée terrestre, mais je me fais du souci. On dirait qu'il délire.

– Cette boisson efface tous les symptômes, y compris ceux d'une éventuelle affection. Ça ne guérit pas, ça empêche juste de se rendre compte qu'on est malade. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle est dangereuse.

– C'est curieux comme il est en même temps extrêmement soucieux de survivre et totalement téméraire par rapport à sa sécurité. Cette expédition à Londres pour récupérer un TARDIS, alors qu'il avait juste quatre ans, c'était d'une imprudence folle. Et là, il a brisé sa santé à un tel point que je me demande si c'est récupérable.

– N'est-ce pas que je te disais, Tegan ? Il se croit toujours plus fort et plus malin que les autres.

– Il n'accepte pas ses limites, soupire-t-elle. Encore moins les limites d'un enfant humain. Venez le voir, Docteur, s'il vous plaît. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Docteur pose la main sur le front du Maître.

« Rassilon ! Il est bouillant. »

Tegan touche à son tour.

« En effet, il a une forte fièvre. Il faut l'emmener voir un médecin… ou à l'hôpital.

– Oui, et rapidement. On peut craindre pour sa vie, désormais.

– Bon sang… gémit-elle. Pourquoi se met-il dans des situations pareilles ?

– C'est le Maître… réplique le Seigneur du Temps en haussant les épaules. En attendant, il faut faire baisser cette température, sinon son encéphale va s'enflammer.

– Ne dites pas ça Docteur, je vous en prie.

– Désolé de t'alarmer ainsi Tegan , mais c'est réellement grave. »

Elle s'agenouille près du lit.

« Mon bébé… » murmure-t-elle.

Elle passe ses doigts sur la peau brûlante.

« Vous avez de la glace ? questionne-t-elle.

– Il suffit de nous déplacer de quelques centaines de kilomètres pour en trouver. Je vais programmer son TARDIS. En attendant, commence par lui faire prendre un bain froid. »

La chambre copiée sur celle de Brisbane a aussi sa petite salle de bain. Tegan va remplir la baignoire, puis revient déshabiller son fils. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus eu à s'occuper de lui physiquement. Il est complètement autonome depuis l'âge de trois ans. Tout en défaisant les vêtements qui lui sont inconnus – il y a des attaches dont elle a du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement – elle lui murmure :

« Tiens bon, mon ange. »

Elle s'arrête une seconde pour hocher la tête.

« Voilà que j'appelle le Maître "mon ange", maintenant. Je fais des choses tellement bizarres depuis le début de cette histoire. »

Elle n'a pas de mal à le soulever. Il est léger comme une plume. Elle le dépose dans l'eau tiède. Tenant sa tête d'une main pour qu'elle soit en partie immergée, elle rajoute progressivement de l'eau froide.

Un léger frémissement lui apprend que la machine spatio-temporelle est en marche. Il cesse presque immédiatement. Ils n'ont parcouru qu'une très courte distance par rapport aux capacités du vaisseau.

Le Docteur entre dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, deux seaux de morceaux de glace dans les mains. Il les dépose à ses pieds.

« Je mets le TARDIS en route vers l'hôpital du Secteur Douze, annonce-t-il. C'est le meilleur qui existe en dehors de celui de la Nouvelle Terre. Tu vas aimer le docteur Conway*. Si quelqu'un peut le sauver, c'est bien lui. Je l'ai vu faire des miracles avec des races extrêmement diverses. Un être humain, ça va lui paraître d'une simplicité biblique.

– Ce n'est pas tout à fait un Humain comme les autres.

– C'est bien pour ça que je fais appel au docteur Conway. Sinon, n'importe quel hôpital sur Terre suffirait. »

 _*[L'hôpital du Secteur Douze et le personnage du docteur Conway appartiennent à l'écrivain James White. Parus en français :_ Chirurgien Galactique _et_ L'hôpital des Étoiles _. J'ai déjà utilisé ce personnage dans_ Mini Mister Master _.]_

 **ooo**

« Oh, bonjour Docteur, s'exclame le docteur Conway. Cela faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venu me voir. Vous arrivez à un moment critique.

– En effet, marmonne le Seigneur du Temps en contemplant les dizaines de blessés d'espèces différentes qui encombrent les couloirs de l'établissement. Que se passe-t-il ?

– Une guerre. Vous savez ce que c'est. Ça n'arrête jamais. »

Le Docteur soupire.

« Je sais. L'individu intelligent, quelle que soit son appartenance, est très doué pour ôter la vie de ses semblables… ou de ses dissemblables, d'ailleurs. Je suis désolé de venir vous rajouter du travail, mais le fils de mon amie… »

Le médecin fait un geste éloquent vers les nombreux lits où gémissent les malades.

« Je crains d'être un peu débordé, commence-t-il.

– Bien entendu. Mais je vais vous donner un coup de main, précise le Docteur. Je ne suis pas docteur en médecine, mais j'ai acquis quelques compétences avec le temps. Et toi Tegan ?

– Pas de problème… à partir du moment où on s'occupe de Koschei.

– Je m'y mets tout de suite. Mon assistant va vous montrer les lieux où on a besoin de bras valides. »

D'innombrables heures plus tard, l'Australienne s'effondre pour un peu de repos dans la salle de garde des soignants. Sous la direction d'un infirmier – elle est incapable de donner un sexe à cette espèce, ni même de savoir s'ils en on un – elle a nettoyé des dizaines de plaies, appliqué des dizaines de pansements, changé des dizaines de perfusions. Elle a assisté aussi à la mort d'un certain nombre de ces patients, et a même tenu l'appendice de l'un d'entre eux jusqu'à la fin.

Elle est si fatiguée qu'elle a juste eu le courage de passer voir le Maître quelques secondes dans le box où l'a installé le docteur Conway. Son état est stationnaire. Une température élevée, mais en dessous du seuil létal. Les deux cœurs battent très vite. Un masque à oxygène couvre le bas de son visage. Une bande élastique enserre son crâne. Elle maintient en place une perfusion spéciale implantée directement dans une veine de la tempe.

Tegan avait trouvé ça impressionnant. Plus que les horribles blessures qu'elle avait eu à soigner dans des chairs si différentes de ce qu'elle connaît que leur sang n'avait pas toujours la couleur de l'hémoglobine. Elle avait même dû porter un scaphandre une fois, son malade respirant du méthane.

Maintenant, elle tente de dormir, sans y arriver. L'excès de fatigue agit comme une drogue qui l'empêche de se détendre.

« Il ne faut pas en abuser, mais je vous propose un Noxial. »

Elle relève la tête. C'est le docteur Conway. Il lui sourit, mais il a l'air de ne pas avoir lui-même pris de repos depuis longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Cela induit le sommeil de façon naturelle, et permet de le rendre plus efficace. Je vous conseille cependant de n'en prendre qu'une ou deux fois durant votre séjour ici. Cela devient très rapidement addictif. »

Tegan prend le cachet et s'assoit. Le médecin lui tend un verre d'eau. Avant de l'avaler, elle demande :

« Et Koschei ? Comment va-t-il ? »

Le docteur Conway hoche la tête.

« Il a une pneumonie, mais c'est guérissable. Pris juste à temps, cependant. Quelques jours de plus et je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Cependant, même si nous le sauvons, son cerveau risque d'avoir souffert de l'abus de cette potion. Je ne la connaissais pas. C'est un véritable poison. Il est certain qu'elle nous serait fort utile ici, mais quand on analyse sa composition… Comment ce gamin a-t-il pu en absorber pendant si longtemps ? »

Tegan sent une rougeur lui monter aux joues.

« Il est particulier, marmonne-t-elle. Très…

– Je suis désolé, l'interrompt le docteur Conway. J'ai l'air de vous faire un procès, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est l'épuisement, je m'exprime mal. Vous n'êtes pas responsable, bien entendu. Le Docteur m'a expliqué. Dormez, maintenant. Il est dans de bonnes mains.

– Je sais. Et merci », ajoute-t-elle.

 **ooo**

Une deuxième cession de travail la plonge dans une activité frénétique. Comme elle se montre soigneuse et surtout compatissante, beaucoup de blessés veulent qu'elle s'occupe d'eux. Elle court d'un bout à l'autre de la section, sans prendre le temps d'avaler un morceau ou de souffler un peu. De temps en temps, elle croise le Docteur qui a abandonné son manteau multicolore contre une blouse bleu ciel. C'est à peine s'ils peuvent échanger un sourire.

Enfin, elle décide de s'arrêter pour avaler un repas en sachet. Elle en profite pour se rendre dans le box où Koschei se débat contre ses cauchemars. Il est si agité qu'on l'a sanglé pour qu'il n'arrache pas les goutte-à-goutte.

La vue de Tegan se brouille. Elle essuie les larmes avec le revers de sa manche, dans un geste automatique. Elle sursaute en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. C'est le Docteur qui est arrivé silencieusement derrière elle. Elle remarque qu'il commence lui aussi à avoir l'air fatigué. Sa physiologie plus solide de Seigneur du Temps lui permet de mieux résister au rythme, mais il a également ses limites.

« Je ne sais que te dire… commence-t-il.

– Rien, balbutie-t-elle. Il n'y a rien à dire. Je suis stupide d'être aussi affectée. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que ce n'est pas juste mon enfant.

– Tu vas me trouver sans cœur, soupire le Docteur. Mais sa mort serait un soulagement. Peut-être même aussi pour lui. »

Tegan, qui regardait à nouveau le lit, se retourne brusquement.

« Pour lui ? s'exclame-t-elle, indignée. C'est avec ce genre de raisonnement que vous l'avez laissé brûler devant vos yeux ? Pour son "bien" ?

– C'est-à-dire… »

Il est rare de voir le Docteur embarrassé. Surtout dans cette incarnation qui a l'air particulièrement sûre d'elle.

« Il t'a raconté ?

– Oui. Sarn, le volcan, le gaz numismaton, le feu, et vous qui le regardiez sans faire un geste. Il vous a supplié, Docteur.

– Il m'a menacé aussi. Il s'était piégé lui-même. Est-ce de ma faute ? J'y ai vu le moyen de débarrasser définitivement l'univers d'un nuisible.

– J'ai été confrontée au même dilemme… plusieurs fois. Mais je n'ai pas pu l'abandonner. Pourtant, je le haïssais à ce moment-là. Je n'avais aucun autre sentiment pour faire pencher la balance. Il avait fait du mal à des gens que j'aime. Vous savez à quel point je le haïssais. Et pourtant… je n'ai pas pu…

– Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que tu ne le haïsses plus ?

– Je n'avais vu que la face qu'il voulait bien montrer. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé ce qui avait provoqué ça. Est-ce que c'est une question qu'on se pose sur celui qui a tué votre tante et assassiné le père de votre meilleure amie ? On le hait. Point. Je pensais que c'était juste sa nature. Puis je l'ai fréquenté plus souvent… sans vraiment le désirer au début. Là, il a commencé à me montrer d'autres facettes de sa personnalité. »

Elle se retourne vers le malade.

« Et maintenant… c'est mon bébé. C'est juste mon bébé. Je ne peux pas le voir autrement. J'essaye, mais je n'y arrive pas. »

Elle jette le sachet-repas dans une poubelle, et retourne travailler sans un mot de plus.

 **ooo**

« Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui, explique le docteur Conway. Il n'a plus de température. Il est guéri de son affection pulmonaire. Toutes ses fonctions vitales sont revenues à la normale.

– Mais pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? questionne Tegan.

– Apparemment, le cerveau est intact, mais il est parfois difficile de détecter les anomalies lorsqu'elles existent au niveau moléculaire. Et puis il y a un facteur psychologique important.

– Il ne _veut_ pas se réveiller ?

– Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Le fonctionnement de l'être intelligent est d'une très grande complexité. Je me limite au corps, de manière générale. Ce n'est déjà pas simple.

– Surtout lorsqu'on a affaire à des physiologies aussi diverses, intervient le Docteur.

– En effet », réplique le médecin en souriant.

Ils quittent l'Hôpital du Secteur Douze en emportant Koschei enroulé dans une couverture. Ils y ont passé quinze jours de travail intense. Durant ces deux semaines, Tegan en a appris plus que pendant les années passées à s'occuper des bobos de ses passagers. Il lui a fallu savoir pratiquer rapidement et bien.

« J'ai peut-être raté ma vocation, soupire Tegan. J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé ce que j'ai fait ici. C'était épuisant, mais très enrichissant. »

Ils sont de retour dans le TARDIS du Maître. Koschei gît sur son lit, dans la chambre semblable à celle de Brisbane. Le seul progrès qu'il a fait par rapport au début de son séjour dans le Secteur Douze, c'est qu'il est capable de s'alimenter autrement que par sonde nasale. Grâce à une poire, Tegan parvient à le nourrir et à l'abreuver.

Il faut le langer et le changer aussi, comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, mais manipuler un grand garçon de neuf ans, aux longs membres dégingandés, est moins facile qu'un bébé.

 _« Je devrais peut-être rentrer à la maison,_ songe Tegan. _Je sais que le Docteur a envie de repartir à l'aventure. Il s'ennuie profondément. Ça va être terrible pour maman de voir Koschei dans cet état, mais elle pourra me donner un coup de main. »_

« Docteur, demande-t-elle le lendemain. Pouvez-vous me ramener à Brisbane ? Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Et aussi, j'ai une autre requête : laissez-lui son TARDIS. Il a assez souffert pour en acquérir un. Il se sentira mieux s'il sait qu'il le possède toujours. »

Le Docteur hausse les sourcils.

« Tu comprends ce que tu me demandes ? Un TARDIS, c'est donner au Maître la liberté de vadrouiller dans l'univers et d'y semer le chaos.

– En admettant qu'il récupère suffisamment pour "vadrouiller dans l'univers" comme vous dites, ce qui n'est pas certain, il n'y sèmera plus le chaos, je vous le promets. Il ne l'a pas fait, ces derniers mois.

– C'est ce qu'il t'a affirmé, mais en es-tu si sûre ?

– Oui, répond-elle. Je sais que vous le voyez comme un trompeur, et il l'est, la plupart du temps. Mais à moi, il ne peut pas mentir. Je le vois, et il le sait. Laissez-lui son TARDIS, je vous en prie. »

 **ooo**

 _« Goth… Goth. Vous devez me ramener sur Gallifrey._

– _Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Que vais-je y gagner, Maître ?_

– _J'ai un immense savoir à partager. Quelque chose qui va vous donner une puissance comme vous n'avez jamais osé l'imaginer. Tous les secrets de la Matrice. Vous êtes ambitieux, je le sens. Que souhaitez-vous le plus au monde ?_

– _Devenir Président._

– _Est-ce que ce ne sera pas le cas, de toute façon ? Le Président actuel va bientôt démissionner et nommer son successeur. Votre nom est sur toutes les bouches._

– _Le vieux fou ! Il prétend que je suis trop ambitieux justement. Quelle idiotie. Comme si c'était un défaut pour être Président._

 _– Vous avez raison, Goth. Ramenez-moi sur Gallifrey et vous serez Président. Avec plus de pouvoirs encore que vos plus beaux rêves. »_

 **ooo**

« Un nouveau corps… il me faut un nouveau corps. Celui-ci ne durera plus très longtemps. Et j'ai mal… j'ai tellement mal… »

Les mots sortent de la bouche de l'enfant de façon incohérente, mais Tegan arrive à reconstituer des phrases à partir de ce méli-mélo. Il s'agite, ou, au contraire, reste tellement immobile que seules ses côtes, que soulèvent une faible respiration, permettent de s'apercevoir que cette statue est vivante.

Mme Jovanka avait accepté cette nouvelle épreuve avec résignation et courage. Elle avait juste murmuré :

« On dirait que la foudre s'amuse à frapper toujours au même endroit.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, lui avait répondu la jeune femme. Je suis certaine que Koschei va s'en sortir. Ce petit bonhomme a une grande puissance vitale. Tu te souviens ? C'est Binda qui nous l'avait dit. »

L'Aborigène est encore emprisonnée, comme ses congénères qui ont attaqués la ferme des Jovanka. Pour l'instant, leur sort est incertain. Tout indique qu'ils ont été victimes d'un phénomène de « possession », mais les juges australiens sont peu enclins à l'indulgence avec les natifs. Tegan est triste de ce qui leur arrive. Elle a minimisé leur responsabilité dans son témoignage, mais elle n'est pas certaine que cela fera pencher la balance du bon côté.

Cela fait six semaines qu'ils ont regagnés l'Australie et il n'y a aucun progrès dans l'état du jeune garçon.

« Que s'est-il passé ? avait demandé la grand-mère. Il a énormément grandi. Vous n'avez été absents que six mois, mais il semble avoir vieilli de plus d'une année.

– Oui, il a eu une très forte poussé de croissance. Les médecins pensent que c'est ce qui l'a affaibli et rendu plus vulnérable à la pneumonie et à la fièvre cérébrale qu'il a contractée.

– C'est cette histoire avec Jannali. Je suis certaine que ça l'a bien plus touché que ce qu'on pense. »

Tegan sent une forme de reproche dans cette phrase. Il est vrai qu'elle avait laissé Koschei se charger de la reconnaissance des corps. Elle le regrette, maintenant. Non parce qu'elle pense qu'il en a été affecté, mais il lui devient difficile de justifier cet événement auprès de sa mère, sans expliquer ce qu'il est.

 _« Et elle ne me croira jamais. »_

 **ooo**

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Goth ? »

Tegan sursaute. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture, et ne s'attendait pas à ce que Koschei se réveille et lui adresse la parole. Il est tard, et elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, après encore une longue journée passée en grande partie au chevet de son fils. Mme Jovanka et elle se relaient auprès de l'enfant.

« Qui est Goth ? » demande-t-elle.

Mais le petit garçon ne répond pas. Il porte la main à sa gorge, l'air surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que… que c'est que vous m'avez fait ? » râle-t-il.

Il tente de se relever, mais il est encore trop faible pour y parvenir seul. En faisant cet effort, une de ses mains passe devant ses yeux, alors il les regarde, abasourdi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? répète-t-il, la voix tremblante. Pourquoi ai-je de si petites mains ? »

Il les passe sur son visage et son torse. À nouveau, il veut se lever et Tegan l'aide.

« Je veux me voir », marmonne-t-il.

Elle le guide vers la salle de bains. Il contemple son visage dans le miroir. Il pose les doigts sur son image.

« Un enfant, balbutie-t-il. Comment… comment est-ce possible ?

– Tu ne te rappelles pas ? questionne-t-elle. De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

Il se tourne vers elle.

« Où sommes-nous ? Pas sur Gallifrey, n'est-ce pas ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

– Nous sommes sur Terre, à Brisbane, en Australie. Je suis ta maman. Koschei, je t'en prie… souviens-toi. »

Cette perte de mémoire lui brise le cœur.

« Maman… »

Il rit. Un rire un peu cassé, qui se termine en quinte de toux.

« Vous n'êtes _pas_ ma mère… Si vous l'étiez, vous ne vous m'appelleriez pas Koschei, d'abord.

– Comment t'appelait-elle ?

– Rien… J'ai rarement entendu mon nom dans sa bouche. »

Il titube et marmonne :

« Je suis fatigué.

– Viens, lui murmure-t-elle. Je vais t'aider à t'allonger à nouveau.

– Vous voyez bien que vous n'êtes pas ma mère, grogne-t-il. Elle ne se serait pas préoccupée de moi. Enfin… pas comme ça. Pour me donner du travail, oui, mais pour s'intéresser à ma personne, non. »

Il se laisse recoucher. Elle parvient à le faire boire, avant qu'il ne se rendorme d'un sommeil fiévreux.

 **ooo**

 _« Tu n'as pas encore terminé ?_

 _– Non, mère. Presque…_

 _– C'est long… Tu ne seras jamais parmi les premiers si tu traînes comme ça. Tu crois donc que les autres vont t'attendre ?_

 _– Je vous assure, j'ai presque fini._

 _– Je te laisse encore un peu de temps. Tu ne le mérites pas, mais je suis indulgente._

 _– Merci, mère. »_

 _Koschei se penche sur le gros livre poussiéreux. Il balance les jambes sous sa chaise. Il a passé la journée à traduire un texte en ancien gallifreyen. Dehors, il faisait beau, et il aurait aimé aller courir dans les champs. Mais le devoir avant tout. Il faut qu'il soit prêt pour l'Académie. L'entrée dans ce lieu de savoir est proche. Cette perspective l'enchante et lui fait peur en même temps. Quitter la sécurité de la Maison pour un monde inconnu. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus effrayant pour lui, le solitaire ? Rencontrer d'autres enfants, ou passer l'initiation ? Mais devenir un Seigneur du Temps… ça…_

 _Koschei en rêve. Des mondes et des mondes, enfin à sa portée. Toute l'étendue du temps et de l'espace dans sa main, quand il aura son vaisseau. Il sait déjà pas mal de choses sur les TARDIS. Non seulement ce qu'on lui a appris, mais aussi ce qu'il a tiré de ses propres lectures. Mère ne le trouve jamais assez rapide pour travailler. Cependant, sa mémoire sans faille enregistre tout de façon définitive. Il ne sait pas encore que c'est quelque chose de rare, et il ne sait pas encore que c'est un avantage._

 **ooo**

« Combien de temps est-il resté éveillé ?

– Je ne sais pas. Quelques minutes. Il ne se souvenait plus de moi. »

Tegan raconte l'événement de la veille à sa mère. Celle-ci pousse un triste soupir.

« Si cela arrive lorsque tu es là, ne t'inquiète pas, ajoute la jeune femme. Il dit des choses vraiment étranges, parfois. Il doit mélanger des histoires qu'il a lu avec la réalité.

– J'ai remarqué, répond Mme Jovanka. L'autre jour il m'a appelé "docteur". Je ne sais pas de quel docteur il parlait. Probablement un de ceux qui l'ont soigné, mais il avait l'air en colère contre lui. »

À cet instant, Koschei se réveille. Il mâchonne quelques mots :

« Je vais me lever, mère. Je vais… aller travailler… juste une minute… une petite minute…

– Il t'appelle "mère" ? s'étonne Mme Jovanka.

– Ce n'est pas moi, mais quelqu'un dans son rêve. »

Le petit garçon s'est assis dans son lit, et ses yeux passent de Tegan à sa grand-mère avec inquiétude.

« Quel est cet endroit ? questionne-t-il. Vous êtes les nouvelles servantes ? Mère m'a-t-elle déjà appelé ? Je vais me lever. Dites-lui que je vais me lever. »

Il retombe en arrière, le visage blême.

« Je vais me lever… » répète-t-il.

Il reste un instant, les yeux ouverts, les lèvres tremblantes, avant de fermer à nouveau les paupières et de retomber dans le sommeil.

 **ooo**

 _« Un nouveau corps, enfin. »_

 _Le Maître saisit Tremas par les épaules et utilise la force du Gardien de Traken pour s'introduire dans sa chair et en chasser son esprit. Sa propre dépouille, vieille, usée, douloureuse, s'affaisse et disparaît, chaque molécules se séparant des autres pour s'intégrer au monde de Traken._

 _« Un nouveau corps… enfin… »_

 _Il fait jouer ses muscles, étire ses membres. La puissance du Gardien rajeunit les cellules et les organes. Le Maître entre dans son TARDIS – son deuxième TARDIS – et se dirige vers la console, un rire de joie secouant sa toute nouvelle anatomie._

 _« Eh bien, Docteur, quelle est notre prochaine bataille ? Sur quel terrain allons-nous nous affronter, maintenant ? Je sais quelle va être ta prochaine préoccupation : réparer ton circuit caméléon. Et pour cela, tu as besoin de connaître les dimensions exactes de la forme dans laquelle ta machine est coincée depuis tant d'années. Direction la Terre donc, où il y a encore de ces ridicules objets. Et ensuite, Logopolis où se trouve, à n'en pas douter, ta prochaine étape. »_

 **ooo**

« Je vais piéger le Docteur. Le piéger. »

Le jeune garçon éclate d'un rire grêle dans son sommeil. Puis il marmonne :

« Un nouveau corps… enfin… Il était… temps… »

Il s'immobilise à nouveau, la respiration rauque.

« Elle ? souffle-t-il. Non, pas elle… pas elle… Pas elle, idiot, tu vas lui faire du mal. »

Il hurle la dernière phrase et se met à sangloter, recroquevillé dans ses draps tirebouchonnés. Tegan caresse ses cheveux et chantonne la berceuse qui l'endormait si facilement, naguère. Les pleurs s'apaisent, mais ne cessent pas.


	16. Le Maître

**Chapitre 16 : Le Maître**

« Maman ? »

Tegan regardait la fenêtre de sa chambre devenir plus claire, avec le lever du jour. Elle se redresse sur un coude et répond :

« Koschei ? Tu te souviens de moi, aujourd'hui ?

– Bien sûr… oh…

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Je me sens si faible. J'arrive à peine à bouger les jambes. »

Elle sort de ses draps et vient s'accroupir près de lui. Le visage enfantin, toujours posé sur l'oreiller, lui paraît si étroit, ses joues si creuses. Elle passe une main sur le front haut et bombé, en écartant les mèches de cheveux noirs.

« Tu as été très malade. Mais on dirait que tu vas mieux.

– Malade ? Je ne me rappelle pas. Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

Tout à coup, son expression se tord en une grimace douloureuse et des larmes jaillissent de ses yeux.

« Jannali… balbutie-t-il. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas écouté ? »

Tegan sent son cœur se serrer. Elle réalise soudain que l'enfant Koschei a été vraiment blessé par cette mort. Sa mère avait raison. Elle, n'avait vu en lui que le Maître, le Maître insensible et indifférent, le Maître pour qui une vie humaine ne compte pour rien.

« Je te demande pardon, murmure-t-elle.

– De quoi ?

– De t'avoir demandé d'aller reconnaître les corps à ma place. Je n'aurais pas dû…

– J'étais le plus efficace pour faire ça, l'interrompt-il. Tu as eu raison.

– Non… Je m'étais promis de te protéger. Dans cette circonstance, je ne l'ai pas fait.

– Je n'en ai pas besoin, proteste-t-il. Je sais parfaitement prendre soin de moi-même.

– Oui, remarque-t-elle. Comme prendre la potion revitalisante pendant plus d'un an, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement, par exemple. »

Il paraît surpris.

« Je ne me souviens pas, souffle-t-il.

– Le docteur Conway t'a sauvé, mais tu as des troubles de la mémoire depuis. Il n'y a pas si longtemps – quelques jours – tu ne te rappelais même plus de moi. Tu m'as appelé "mère".

– "Mère" ? Comme… ma vraie mère ?

– Je ne sais pas. Est-ce ainsi que tu la nommais ?

– Oui. Elle trouvait que "maman", c'était bon pour les gens de basse classe. Nous sommes des Seigneurs du Temps, pas des Gallifreyens ordinaires. »

Il le dit avec ironie, mais Tegan sait que cette idée s'est bien ancrée dans son esprit.

« Tu veux te lever ? demande-t-elle.

– Je voudrais aller aux toilettes… mais… »

Il s'agite, mal à l'aise.

« Il a fallu que je te… mette une protection… désolée.

– Cela fait combien de temps ?

– Que nous sommes revenus à Brisbane ? Un peu plus de six semaines. Et cela ne fait que deux ou trois jours que tu te réveilles de temps en temps.

– Et avant ?

– Tu dormais, ou tu étais inconscient, je ne sais pas.

– Non, je veux dire : avant que nous revenions ici. Je ne me souviens pas d'en être parti.

– Oh… oui… »

Elle lui narre l'histoire des Hommes-Éclairs et du Serpent Arc-en-Ciel. Et comment il les avait abandonné en volant le TARDIS du Docteur – il a un sourire en écoutant cette partie. Et puis comment il était revenu, pour eux seulement quelques heures après, mais pour lui plus d'une année.

« Un an durant lequel tu n'as pas dormi, très peu mangé et tu as beaucoup travaillé.

– La potion revitalisante, murmure-t-il.

– Elle a masqué les symptômes d'une pneumonie. Et tu as épuisé ton corps jusqu'à ses dernières réserves. Je pense que tu as dû sentir que tu étais à bout et tu es revenu vers nous à ce moment-là. »

Le Maître hoche la tête, peu convaincu. Il réclame à nouveau d'aller à la salle de bains. Elle est presque obligée de le porter, mais il refuse qu'elle reste pendant qu'il est occupé.

« Je t'appellerais, bougonne-t-il.

– Je suis juste là.

– Inutile de rester à l'affût.

– Si tu te sens mal, ne joue pas les héros, hein ?

– Oui… ma… man », scande-t-il par raillerie.

Elle sourit. Sous la moquerie, elle sent qu'il a du plaisir à la savoir là, attentive et rassurante.

 **ooo**

Koschei marche avec précaution dans la rocaille. Il est appuyé contre Tegan qui lui entoure la taille pour le soutenir. Il avait d'abord protesté qu'il était tout à fait capable de tenir debout sans aide, mais avait cédé la troisième fois où il avait trébuché.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, lui avait dit l'Australienne. Tu es assez remis pour que je te la montre. »

Ils dépassent les derniers bâtiments de la ferme et entrent dans la forêt qui se trouve derrière. Ils traversent la clairière aux amoureux et s'engagent sous les grands arbres. Elle s'arrête près de l'un d'eux, un vieux tamaris au tronc noueux.

« Eh bien, tu ne devines pas ? » questionne-t-elle.

Il pose la main sur l'écorce.

« Un TARDIS ? C'est… c'est le mien ?

– Celui que tu es allé récupérer toi-même, oui. J'ai conjuré le Docteur de te le laisser. Il voulait le ramener sur Gallifrey.

– Ou pas. Il le voulait peut-être aussi pour lui.

– En tout cas, il t'a permis de le garder.

– Bien aimable à lui, grince le Maître. Il est donc bien charitable de me donner la "permission" de posséder un TARDIS. Qu'est-ce qui l'autorise à se montrer si condescendant ? Et le sien ? Il l'a volé aussi, non ? N'y ai-je pas droit autant que lui ?

– Calme-toi, murmure-t-elle en lui prenant doucement le bras.

– Laisse-moi, crie-t-il en s'arrachant à son étreinte. Toi aussi tu me prends toujours de haut. Vous vous croyez donc tellement meilleurs que moi ? On me "permet" ci ou ça. À condition que je sois bien sage, hein ? »

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Il tend la main.

« La clef, gronde-t-il sèchement.

– Je ne l'ai pas apporté, répond-elle. Je savais que tu serais tenté de partir tout de suite, et je ne le souhaite pas. Ce n'est pas une façon de t'infantiliser, je t'assure. Mais je préfère que tu sois en pleine forme pour t'envoler. »

Il laisse retomber son bras. Tegan ne peut s'empêcher de trouver adorable son air boudeur. Elle lui fait une petite caresse sur la joue, et il ne se dérobe pas.

« Encore quelques semaines de patience. Tu as fait d'énormes progrès depuis dix jours. Mais tu reviens de loin.

– Je n'ai pas retrouvé complètement la mémoire, bougonne-t-il. Il y a toujours un trou entre le moment où… »

Il s'interrompt.

« Enfin… entre ce moment-là, et celui où je me suis réveillé dans ma chambre, l'autre fois.

– Ça va revenir. Un jour ou l'autre.

– Je vois des trucs par moment. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est la réalité ou des rêves.

– Quand j'estimerais que tu vas suffisamment bien – tolère que j'en sois juge, je te promets de te donner la clef. Mais en échange, il faut que tu me promettes aussi quelque chose.

– M'occuper de mes sujets ?

– Ce serait bien oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te demander.

– Alors quoi ? Ne plus faire de mal ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

– Non plus. Je voudrais que tu prennes soin de toi. Que tu n'oublies pas que tu es encore un enfant, physiquement, et que tu es plus fragile qu'un Seigneur du Temps. Prends le temps de dormir et mange bien et suffisamment. C'est tout ce que j'exige. »

Il croise les bras et baisse la tête. Lorsqu'il la relève, un large sourire éclaire son visage.

« Je te le promets », affirme-t-il.

 **ooo**

« Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu des nouvelles de Koschei, non ? » remarque Mme Jovanka.

Officiellement, il est parti dans un établissement de santé pour terminer sa convalescence. Elles reçoivent régulièrement des cartes postales du petit village des Alpes Suisses où il est censé se trouver. En réalité, ce n'est qu'un arrangement avec un des habitants qui doit poster les missives écrites d'avance.

De temps en temps, Tegan le rejoint une semaine. Il vient la chercher à l'aéroport de Brisbane, et elle passe un certain temps à voyager avec lui dans son TARDIS. Il lui fait découvrir les nouvelles planètes ou portions de galaxie qu'il a conquises. Il lui montre aussi les réalisations qu'il encourage ou lance lui-même. Malheureusement, si certaines sont faites pour le bien-être des habitants, d'autres ont pour but de « défendre » leurs mondes.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » lui demande-t-il.

Elle grimace :

« Tu sais comment je considère les armes.

– Ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner à une certaine époque. Tu y prenais même plaisir.

– Et je n'ai pas fini d'en avoir des remords, rétorque-telle. Découvrir cette tendance dans ma nature n'est pas ce que j'ai fais de mieux.

– Elles vont leur permettre de résister aux attaques.

– On commence par là, et ensuite on devient les assaillants. Comment peux-tu savoir qu'ils ne vont s'en servir que pour riposter et non pour commencer une guerre ? »

Il sourit.

« Je n'en sais rien et à vrai dire…

– Tu l'espères, n'est-ce pas ? Tu leur mets cet équipement dans les mains en souhaitant déclencher des conflits. »

Il rit.

« Bien vu… maman.

– Tu n'as pas changé, soupire-t-elle.

– Bien sûr. Pourquoi veux-tu que j'ai changé ? »

 **ooo**

« Tegan, tu rêves ? Je t'ai posé une question. »

Elle sursaute et se tourne vers sa mère :

« C'est vrai. Je vais essayer de l'appeler. »

Le numéro de téléphone est faux, et envoie un signal au TARDIS du Maître. Elle l'a bientôt en communication.

« Tu comptes venir nous rendre visite, un jour ou l'autre ? Ta grand-mère commence à se poser des questions.

– Tu crois que je me préoccupe de ce qu'elle pense ? réplique-t-il. Si cela a tant d'importance pour toi, tu devrais l'habituer à l'idée que je ne reviendrais jamais. »

Tegan sent son cœur se serrer. Envers et contre tout, elle a toujours espéré que cette deuxième enfance avait modifié la façon de voir le monde du Maître.

 _« Ce n'est pas le cas,_ songe-t-elle amèrement. _Tous mes efforts durant ces années n'ont servis à rien. »_

« Bien, marmonne-t-elle. Mais vas-tu revenir me chercher de temps en temps quand même ? Comme tu le faisais jusqu'à maintenant.

– Peut-être… » répond-t-il avant de couper la conversation.

Elle doit donc expliquer à Mme Jovanka que son petit-fils a décidé de rester en Europe pour faire des études.

 _« Et plus tard, il faudra lui apprendre qu'il ne souhaite pas revoir la ferme familiale,_ songe Tegan. _Que de mensonges à venir encore. »_

 **ooo**

Tegan ment et ment encore. Koschei est dans un collège anglais. Il a de bonnes notes, il est brillant. Faux bulletins, fausse missives. Elle fabrique des lettres, les envoie à des correspondants en Angleterre pour qu'ils les renvoient en Australie, affranchies de là-bas.

Cette mystification permanente lui pèse de plus en plus, alors qu'elle a tant de mal à feindre. Elle est soulagée lorsque sa mère lui lance un jour :

« Il ne va pas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Il te l'a dit et tu n'oses pas me le répéter. »

La jeune femme pousse un soupir.

« Il a trouvé ce qui lui convenait là-bas, explique-t-elle. Une stimulation intellectuelle que nous ne pouvons pas lui offrir.

– J'entends bien, mais… enfin, j'imagine que c'est l'égoïsme naturel de l'adolescence. Il n'a pas dix ans, mais son esprit est tellement en avance qu'on peut dire qu'il est déjà arrivé à ce stade. »

Elle ajoute avec un sourire :

« Bah, c'est normal. Il fait sa crise plus tôt que les autres. Espérons qu'il la terminera plus tôt aussi, et qu'il aura envie d'embrasser sa mère et sa grand-mère, à nouveau.

– Oui maman. J'en suis certaine. Il faut avoir juste un peu de patience.

– Tout de même, soupire Mme Jovanka. C'est un drôle de garçon. Tu sais que… oh, c'est ridicule.

– Quoi donc ?

– J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il… Il est si étrange. Si _étranger_ , je devrais même dire. Comme s'il n'était pas de cette planète. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

– Beaucoup de génies ont l'air d'extra-terrestres, remarque Tegan. Ton sentiment est assez juste.

– Il y a autre chose. Il me fait peur de temps en temps.

– Peur ?

– Tu me trouves stupide, non ? Pourtant, il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Lorsque ton père lui a confié cette chevrette, j'ai crains… qu'il ne se montre cruel avec elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça n'a pas été le cas. Beaucoup d'enfant n'aurait pas compris l'enjeu d'être responsable d'une vie. Lui l'a compris. Et cependant, il était si petit à ce moment-là.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait ressentir cette crainte vis-à-vis de lui ?

– Ne fais pas attention. Des élucubrations de vieille femme.

– Dis-moi quand même.

– Je ne sais pas. Ses yeux parfois. Il leur arrive d'avoir une froideur… Quand il me regarde, je me sens comme un insecte qu'il écraserait volontiers. Tu vois, c'est bête. »

 **ooo**

« Koschei ? C'est… »

La silhouette noire se penche vers elle et met une main sur sa bouche.

« Chut, tu vas réveiller ta mère. Viens à l'extérieur, nous serons plus tranquille. »

Tegan enfile rapidement un pantalon par-dessus son t-shirt et chausse des sandales. Elle suit la haute silhouette dans le jour qui se lève. Elle attend d'être au milieu des arbres, hors de vue de la maison pour reprendre :

« Mais tu es un homme, maintenant. Je ne te reconnaissais pas.

– Et pourtant… je ne me suis jamais autant ressemblé.

– Oui… en effet », murmure-t-elle.

Il s'est tourné vers elle. La lumière grandissante permet de le voir parfaitement. Il a laissé pousser une barbe soigneusement taillée, et coiffé ses cheveux en arrière. Il est habillé d'un costume noir, avec de discrètes broderies, d'un ton à peine plus clair, sur son col droit. Un vêtement un peu plus sobre que celui qu'il portait quand elle l'a connu, mais dans le même style. Malgré ses tentatives pour se vieillir, elle comprend qu'il ne doit pas encore avoir atteint les vingt ans.

« Quel âge ? demande-t-elle.

– Dix-huit, répond-il fièrement.

– Tu n'as plus besoin de l'androïde, non ?

– En effet. Depuis deux ans déjà. »

Elle l'observe attentivement.

« Tu as l'air en bonne santé. J'en suis heureuse. Et je suis heureuse de te voir, aussi. Tu m'as manqué. Tu _nous_ as manqué, à mamy et à moi. Même si ça ne fait que quelques mois pour nous et pas huit ans. »

Il hausse les épaules. La grand-mère est le cadet de ses soucis.

« Tu veux venir faire un tour ? questionne-t-il comme s'il proposait une promenade en voiture.

– Tu me ramèneras…

– Dans quelques minutes, bien entendu, l'interrompt-il. Et tu as de quoi te vêtir dans mon TARDIS.

– La chambre de Brisbane. Tu l'as conservé ?

– Elle est telle que tu l'as vu la dernière fois. »

 **ooo**

Tegan s'installe. Elle comprend que cela va durer plus longtemps, cette fois-ci. Ensuite, elle le rejoint dans la salle de commandes. Il prépare une destination.

« Tu m'as privé de toute ton adolescence, murmure-t-elle.

– Ce n'était pas très passionnant, affirme-t-il en haussant les épaules.

– Moi, ça m'aurait intéressée. Te voir passer par ces étapes si essentielles. »

Il lui lance un regard aiguë.

« La voix qui mue, les pieds qui grandissent trop vite par rapport au reste du corps, les poils qui poussent n'importe comment sur le visage, c'est ça que tu aurais apprécié ? »

Elle lui sourit, se rapproche et glisse la main sous son bras.

« Bien sûr, c'est mignon et attendrissant pour une maman.

– Je ne _veux_ pas être "mignon et attendrissant", d'accord ? fulmine-t-il.

– Tant pis, rit-elle. Tu l'es quand même.

– Et pour la dernière fois, tu n'es pas ma mère.

– C'est aussi ce que dit le Docteur.

– Eh bien il a raison, sur ce coup. »

Il tire un dernier levier et le vaisseau fait entendre le bruit de la dématérialisation.

 **ooo**

Une surprise attend Tegan à l'arrivée. Il l'a emmené sur Grolon. La planète, autrefois morte, commence vraiment à revivre.

« L'espace verdoyant autour de la capitale double chaque année sa superficie, lui apprend Koschei.

– Tu as réglé ta machine de façon à ce qu'elle ne provoque plus de déluges ?

– Depuis un bon moment. Ce monde ne récupérera jamais la quantité d'eau qui était la sienne autrefois, ou pas avant très longtemps, mais ce qu'ils ont leur suffit déjà pour faire subsister leur population.

– Est-ce tu sais ce qu'est devenu Schoushh ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Tu crois que je m'inquiète d'elle ?

– Non bien sûr, mais peut-être que… oh peu importe. Nous allons nous poser ?

– Tu veux la rechercher ?

– Si je retrouve l'orphelinat où je l'ai laissée, j'aurais peut-être des nouvelles.

– À ton aise. Je te débarque pour quelques jours.

– Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

– Actuellement, je suis une affaire très intéressante. Si je réussis, je pourrais étendre ma domination sur toute une galaxie.

– Qu'est-ce qui la menace, celle-là ?

– Les Daleks.

– Oh non… Ne t'attaque pas à eux, mon chéri.

– Ils ne me font pas peur.

– Mais ils sont si dangereux. J'ai des souvenirs abominables de les avoir rencontrés. Je me demande…

– Quoi donc ?

– Si je ne vais pas venir avec toi, finalement. »

Il soupire.

« Je suis tout à fait capable de veiller sur moi-même.

– Et parfois, tu te crées des ennuis. Ne me dis pas que cela n'est jamais arrivé.

– Je me suis très bien débrouillé, ces dernières années, non ?

– C'est vrai, admet-elle. Pourtant…

– Va chercher Schoushh, l'interrompt-il. De toute façon, je ne fais qu'observer pour l'instant.

– Viens me récupérer avant d'accomplir quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

– Bon sang, maman ! Je n'ai plus quatre ans. Et je ne t'ai pas attendu pour…

– Mais quel en a été le résultat ? Tu t'es retrouvé dans cette pièce pleine de tes victimes, attaché à ce mur, pour une terrible punition. »

Elle frissonne.

« Quand j'y pense, murmure-t-elle. À ce moment-là, je trouvais que tu l'avais bien mérité.

– Et maintenant ?

– Tu as fait beaucoup de mal. Ça ne s'efface pas. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour appliquer la loi du talion comme les Chronovores voulaient le faire. À chaque mort et souffrance, la même souffrance. Non, ce n'est pas une façon de résoudre le problème.

– Et quelle aurait été la tienne ? »

Tegan hoche la tête.

« Je peux difficilement répondre, maintenant. Je ne suis plus objective. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais été, bien que de façon inverse. Je te haïssais alors autant que je t'aime actuellement. Mais comme je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se venge, je pense que j'aurais opté pour un enfermement à vie. Plutôt pour t'empêcher de nuire que pour te punir. Je ne crois pas à la vertu pédagogique de la punition. L'ai-je fait lorsque tu étais petit ?

– Non », admet-il.

Elle appuie son dos à la console et le tire devant elle en lui tenant les poignets.

« Es-tu capable de me répondre sincèrement, si je te pose une question ?

– Ça dépend laquelle, bougonne-t-il.

– Je voulais juste savoir si cette deuxième enfance avait été vraiment si pénible à vivre. Tu t'en es souvent plaint. J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit un moment de paix, d'amour et de bonheur. Une parenthèse de calme et d'affection dans ta vie tourmentée. Il semble que je n'ai pas réussi.

– On peut passer à autre chose ? grogne-t-il en se dégageant. Cette période est terminée. Le Maître est de retour… et définitivement. »

Il se remet à programmer une destination.

« Galaxie du Centaure, annonce-t-il. Des milliards de mondes habités, plus ou moins soudés dans une Fédération… plutôt flottante. Les Daleks ont des vues très sérieuses dessus. Détruire toute vie sur ces planètes et la remplacer par des Daleks.

– Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

– Je vais examiner la situation, dans un premier temps. J'ai déjà pas mal de données, mais il m'en faut plus, si je veux être efficace. »

Il donne un coup de poing sur la console.

« Ces mondes doivent m'appartenir à moi, et non pas à ces stupides boîtes de conserve. »

 _« Dans le fond,_ songe Tegan, _même si ce n'est pas vraiment dans le même but et avec les mêmes méthodes, il agit comme le Docteur, maintenant. Il combat les Daleks et autres créatures maléfiques. »_


	17. Le Rayon Dalek

**Chapitre 17 : Le Rayon Dalek**

La tournée d'observation nécessite parfois de se poser. Sur Darp, dans la frange de la galaxie, les Daleks sont déjà à l'œuvre, testant leurs nouvelles armes sur les habitants. Tegan et le Maître se sont à peine éloignés de leur vaisseau qu'ils voient arriver vers eux une vague d'énergie. Elle réduit en cendre toute créature de plus de quelques kilos, ne laissant vivants que les animaux les plus petits et les plantes.

« Retournons au TARDIS », crie Tegan à travers le ronflement du feu.

Elle avale de la fumée et se met à tousser.

« Ça commence à devenir dangereux, ajoute-t-elle. Koschei… écoute-moi pour une fois.

– J'ai besoin de prélever… »

Le Maître s'accroupit près d'un tas de cendres, qui fut quelques secondes auparavant un des êtres intelligents de Darp, et recueille un peu de poussière dans un petit container métallique. Il se redresse et suit Tegan. Elle accélère l'allure, la gorge de plus en plus irritée par les émanations.

« Vite ! »

Elle vient d'apercevoir un groupe de Daleks à travers le brouillard de particules en suspension. Ils ont été attirés par la perturbation spatio-temporelle du TARDIS. Dans cette dense purée de pois, elle voit une silhouette la dépasser en courant. Tegan lance :

« Attends-moi ! »

Mais la forme se fond rapidement dans le gris.

 _« Ce fichu égoïste ne pense qu'à lui. Il cherche toujours à sauver sa peau avant tout »_ , songe-t-elle en trébuchant dans le nuage de poussière.

Au moment où elle se croit perdue, à la merci des plus mortels des ennemis du Docteur, elle se heurte à la familière forme en colonne dorique du TARDIS. Les mains tremblantes, elle tente de l'ouvrir. À sa grande surprise le battant est fermé.

 _« Bon sang ! Non seulement il ne m'a pas attendue, mais il a refermé derrière lui. Il allait peut-être même partir en me laissant là. Moi qui pensais qu'il avait changé. »_

Elle sort la clef accrochée à son cou et l'introduit dans la serrure. Puis elle s'engouffre dans la machine avec soulagement. Elle reste un instant haletante, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux, reprenant son souffle. Le silence qui règne dans la pièce la surprend. Elle regarde autour d'elle et constate que la salle de commande est vide.

« Où est-il passé encore ? bougonne-t-elle. Koschei ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Maître ? »

Un rapide coup d'œil dans les pièces les plus couramment utilisées, assorti de nouveaux appels, ne produit pas plus de résultats. Elle allume le scanner. La fumée est en train de se dissiper, mais bouche encore partiellement la vue. Elle manipule les manettes pour explorer les environs. Soudain, elle pousse un cri. Elle vient d'apercevoir un corps étendu sur le sol. Il est impossible de se tromper sur la personne à qui il appartient. Cette mince silhouette noire lui est si familière.

« Mais je l'ai vu… balbutie-t-elle. Je l'ai vu courir vers ici. »

Des Daleks continuent à patrouiller autour du vaisseau. Ils tirent dessus avec leur canon laser. Sans provoquer de dégâts, bien entendu. Le vaisseau est presque indestructible. Elle les voit passer autour de l'homme gisant sans lui prêter attention. Sans doute le croient-ils mort.

« Mais il ne l'est pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas l'être. Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça… pas ainsi, pas si bêtement. »

Son cœur se serre en songeant que son bébé, son petit Koschei…

« Non, je ne dois pas y penser. Il est vivant, j'en suis sûre. Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire. Les Daleks vont se lasser de ne pas arriver à détruire le TARDIS, et ils vont partir. Alors, je pourrais sortir. »

Après d'interminables minutes, les Daleks s'éloignent. Un reste un en sentinelle. Il décrit des ronds autour de la machine. Tegan calcule combien de temps il met à revenir en vue du corps.

« Quarante-cinq secondes, murmure-t-elle. C'est court. Trop juste pour arriver jusqu'à lui et le ramener en sécurité. »

Mais a-t-elle le choix ?

Une nouvelle bouffée de fumée entoure la machine au moment où le Dalek disparaît de sa vue. Elle ouvre la porte rapidement, et elle court, pliée en deux. Elle saisit le Maître par les pieds et le tire le plus vite possible vers l'abri du TARDIS. Il est plus lourd que ce qu'elle imaginait.

« Bon sang, tu es un faux maigre », grommelle-t-elle.

Lui qu'elle soulevait sans peine, la dernière fois qu'il était à Brisbane avec elle.

 _« Mais il avait neuf ans. Et il était squelettique. »_

Elle ahane, le cœur battant, les oreilles attentives au bruit de la créature qui va bientôt revenir.

« Halte ! Arrê-tez - ou - je - vous - ex-ter-mine ! »

Tegan continue, plus vite encore. Elle jette un regard derrière elle. Le TARDIS est proche, mais le Dalek se dirige vers le passage entre eux et lui. Elle se laisse tomber juste à temps pour éviter le rayon. Elle se relève pour gagner quelques mètres, pour se jeter à nouveau à terre tandis une autre décharge roussit ses cheveux.

« Encore un petit effort, ma vieille, se fouaille-t-elle en reprenant sa progression. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Haut les cœurs, Tegan ! »

Cette phrase la galvanise. En quelques secondes, elle arrive à la porte du vaisseau et y entre, tirant toujours le corps du Maître derrière elle. La porte se referme à l'instant où un rayon frappe le battant.

Tegan est épuisée, après cette énorme tension et ce gros effort physique, mais elle n'écoute pas sa fatigue. D'abord, s'assurer qu'il est toujours vivant. Elle tâtonne à la recherche de la carotide. Ses doigts perçoivent une pulsation. Un pouls très rapide qui la rassure tout d'abord, puis l'inquiète.

« Deux cœurs, marmonne-t-elle. Bien sûr. Comment ai-je pu oublier ? »

Elle court dans une des salles de bains mouiller une serviette. Elle bassine le front du Maître, et lui chuchote :

« Réveille-toi, Koschei, je t'en prie. Il faut que nous partions d'urgence. Les Daleks vont revenir avec la grosse artillerie. Je ne sais pas manœuvrer le TARDIS… Koschei ! »

Il gémit doucement. Elle l'aide à se retourner, puis à s'asseoir.

« Je crois… bredouille-t-il. Je crois que j'ai été touché.

– Par quoi ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

– Rayon Dalek. Juste effleuré, je pense. Sinon, ça m'aurait tué. Mais j'ai terriblement mal.

– Il faut que nous partions. Je m'occuperai de toi ensuite.

– Oui… »

Il fait un effort pour se remettre debout, mais n'y arrive pas. Avec l'aide de Tegan, il rampe jusqu'à la console et parvient enfin à se lever en s'y accrochant. Titubant, il programme une destination. Pendant ce temps, elle a rapproché un des fauteuils, et il s'y laisse tomber une fois que la machine s'est dématérialisée.

« Où as-tu mal ? Que dois-je faire ? s'enquiert la jeune femme.

– Dans le dos, l'épaule droite, et le côté de la tête.

– On va enlever tes vêtements pour voir ça. »

Après quelques tentatives infructueuses qui le font hurler de douleur, elle se munie d'une paire de ciseaux et découpe le tissu pour le débarrasser du haut de ses habits. Là où la décharge l'a touché, le matériau s'est presque intégré à la chair. Celle-ci a brûlée sur une zone entre le bas de l'omoplate, l'articulation et une partie du cou. L'oreille est affectée aussi, et ses cheveux, jusqu'à la moitié du crâne, tombent dès qu'on les effleure.

Tegan étale une crème contre les brûlures sur la blessure. Puis elle le bande avec précaution.

« Tu veux aller t'allonger ? demande-t-elle.

– Je crois que je suis mieux ici, dans ce siège. J'ai soif.

– Oui bien sûr. Je reviens. »

Il avale quatre grands verres d'eau avant de se sentir désaltéré. Puis il ferme les yeux, à demi endormi. À cet instant, le TARDIS se matérialise.

« Où sommes-nous ? interroge Tegan. Est-ce un lieu où je pourrais aller chercher de l'aide ?

– Non… planète déserte… mais tranquille. En sécurité… »

Il s'endort, le visage rouge de fièvre. Elle rapproche un autre fauteuil et s'y installe pour le veiller.

 **ooo**

Le lendemain, il va un peu mieux, mais il lui apprend que c'est illusoire.

« Les dégâts s'étendent, je le sens. Je vais faire quelques analyses, mais je crains que cela ne fasse que confirmer ce que je soupçonne : la structure même de mes cellules est affectée. Cela ne m'a pas tué instantanément, mais cela va le faire de façon progressive et probablement s'accélérer de façon exponentielle.

– Tu veux dire que ces dommages vont devenir de plus en plus importants et de plus en plus vite ?

– C'est exactement ça.

– Combien de temps est-ce que tu as, avant que cela devienne fatal ?

– Difficile à dire, mais ça se compte plus probablement en mois qu'en années.

– Moins d'un an ?

– Sûrement. Il y a bien une solution à laquelle j'ai déjà pensé depuis longtemps, mais…

– Mais ?

– Il faut du temps pour la mettre en place. Tout est là… »

Il tapote son crâne.

« Il suffit juste de le concrétiser. Ça risque d'être trop long, cependant. Je pensais que cette solution ne me serait nécessaire que dans quelques années, et que j'avais le temps. Ce n'est plus le cas.

– Et si je t'aide ? En quoi ça consiste ?

– Si tu m'aides… oui, ça peut accélérer…

– Je commence à avoir l'habitude de travailler sous tes ordres, fait-elle remarquer. Tu te souviens quand j'ai construis cette machine de transfert ?

– Bien sûr. Ça ne fait pas partie des souvenirs que j'ai perdus. »

Il grimace.

« Ce que tu étais lente et maladroite…

– Ce que tu étais peu patient et désagréable, rétorque-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une Seigneur du Temps, et je n'ai pas fait d'études techniques. Je trouve que je ne me débrouillais pas si mal.

– Peut-être… admet-il. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, si je veux terminer à temps.

– Il faut nous procurer les matériaux ?

– Non, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut. Je pensais faire ça petit à petit…

– Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

– La Source.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Le centre de la puissance des Gardiens de Traken. Mais infiniment amélioré. J'y ai pensé toute mon enfance. Enfin… ma deuxième enfance. Cela me permettait de ne pas mourir d'ennui. Avec ça, je peux vivre mille ans et régner sur toutes les planètes que j'ai conquises. Devenir leur Maître absolu.

– La Source. Bien sûr. Nyssa m'en a parlé. Mais, d'après ce dont je me souviens, seul un Trakénite peut s'y intégrer.

– Celle qui a été créée pour Traken bien sûr. Mais celle que j'ai conçue, à partir de leurs plans, sera modélisée sur mon ADN. Elle sera aussi infiniment plus puissante. Elle pourra gérer l'univers tout entier, pas seulement quelques planètes.

– Si je me souviens bien aussi, le Gardien est assujetti à la Source. Il ne peut s'en détacher. Il en est prisonnier.

– Oui, c'est l'inconvénient. Le seul. Mais de quelle puissance il dispose. Imagine ! Et il vit mille ans. Ai-je le choix, de toute façon ? C'est cette solution ou je mourrai dans moins d'un an.

– Tu en es certain ?

– Pas totalement. Je vais faire des analyses, et j'aviserai après leurs résultats. »

 **ooo**

« Ne t'avais-je pas averti ? grogne Tegan après avoir écouté le compte-rendu des prélèvements. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté ?

– J'avais besoin d'échantillons…

– Il y avait des Daleks qui fonçaient vers nous, le coupe-t-elle, irritée. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder. J'en ai assez de passer mon temps à te sortir des bourbiers où tu te jettes ! »

Sa peur éclate en colère.

Le bilan est négatif. Le Maître dispose au grand maximum de six mois avant que sa chair ne se soit tellement dégradée, qu'il finira par pourrir de l'intérieur et mourra d'horrible façon.

La jeune femme marche nerveusement en long et en large. Elle continue sur sa lancée, incapable de se maîtriser :

« J'ai mis des années à élever un enfant en bonne santé et tu as déjà failli tout démolir il y a huit ans. Finalement, tu as quand même réussi à reconstruire un corps solide, et voilà que… »

Elle s'arrête face à lui, les bras croisés, le menton tremblant, le regard chargé de nuages noirs.

« Ma stupidité est sans bornes, grogne-t-elle. Je devrais te planter là, et de te laisser te débrouiller avec tes bêtises.

– Si on se concentrait sur la solution, plutôt que de pleurer sur le lait renversé ? »

Il tente de trouver une position plus confortable sur le siège. Le côté qui a été touché lance des vagues de douleur dans tout son corps au moindre mouvement.

« Tu as mal ?

– Oui, mais ça va aller mieux dans quelques jours. C'est plus tard que les modifications dans la structure de mes cellules vont me poser des problèmes.

– Cela va prendre quelle forme ? questionne Tegan.

– Aucune idée. Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Enfin… si, dans une certaine mesure, mais c'est différent cette fois-ci. Il faut nous dépêcher.

– D'accord, soupire-t-elle. Par quoi commençons-nous ?

– Eh bien… »

 **ooo**

C'est une course contre le temps. Chaque minute, chaque seconde compte. Tegan a recommencé à prendre la potion revitalisante. De façon moins intensive qu'avant, cependant. Elle se permet un vrai repos au moins une fois tous les trois ou quatre jours.

La couche superficielle de brûlure avait guérie. Mais, au bout de quelques semaines, une autre sorte de dégradation était apparue.

« Exactement ce que j'avais prévu », murmure-t-il en regardant son épaule dans le miroir.

Une boursouflure grise commence à crêpeler sa peau entre le cou et l'articulation. Du côté touché par le rayon, ses cheveux n'ont pas repoussés. Pour dissimuler ce manque, il porte un bonnet de velours assorti à son vêtement.

Il contemple son reflet. Celui d'un homme tout juste sorti de l'enfance, dans la force de sa jeunesse.

 _« Comme elle est trompeuse, cette image._ _Je n'ai plus dix-huit ans depuis longtemps,_ songe-t-il. _Et cet air de santé est illusoire. La mort est à l'œuvre au cœur même de mes cellules. Je le sens. Je la sens qui grignote mon énergie petit à petit. »_

Cette pensé le fait frissonner. Combien de fois encore lui faudra-t-il se battre juste pour rester vivant ? Par quel état devra-t-il passer ?

 _« Alors que si j'avais eu toutes mes régénérations, je n'aurais jamais dû en arriver là. »_

Il frémit à nouveau, de rage cette fois-ci. Sa haine contre le Docteur ne tarit pas. À chaque mésaventure, il songe à ce moment où il a perdu toutes ses vies pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, là-bas aux confins de la galaxie dans l'effondrement du Cœur Noir. Il se remémore cet instant où le Docteur l'a abandonné. Cela date de centaines d'années, mais la blessure est toujours ouverte.

Il ferme les yeux, et respire lentement pour se calmer. Il a renoncé à poursuivre son ancien ami de sa vindicte. Par impuissance d'abord, car il ne peut plus rien faire contre lui. Par considération pour Tegan ensuite. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'en souffrir. Les plans de vengeance qu'il préparait autrefois, mettaient un peu de baume sur cette plaie. Elle reste béante désormais, laissant saigner son âme.

 **ooo**

« Je vais le faire », murmure Tegan, en posant la main sur le bras de Koschei.

Les doigts de celui-ci tremblent tellement désormais, qu'il n'arrive quasiment plus à tenir un outil. Moins encore à accomplir la moindre tâche. Il a même du mal à rester debout, parfois. Il s'acharne cependant, tentant toujours de s'acquitter d'une partie du travail.

 _« Heureusement,_ pense-t-il, _c'est presque fini. »_

La salle de commande de son TARDIS a beaucoup changée. Le vaste espace est à peine assez grand pour contenir la nouvelle machine qui entoure la console. Ils n'ont guère eu le temps de lui donner un aspect harmonieux, mais tout est là, quasiment prêt à fonctionner.

Le Maître est à bout, ne parvenant pas à se nourrir. Il ne dort quasiment plus, tellement la douleur le torture. Cependant, il refuse les antalgiques les plus efficaces, parce qu'ils l'assoupissent.

« Je veux garder toute ma capacité de réflexion, répondait-il à Tegan lorsqu'elle le suppliait de prendre un peu de morphine. Nous en avons besoin pour achever le travail. »

C'est exact : il doit la guider. Le montage de l'appareil est bien trop compliqué pour qu'elle puisse le faire seule.

Il n'y a pas de disputes cette fois-ci. Pas de réflexions désagréables de la part du Maître sur sa lenteur ou sa maladresse, ni de réponse acide de la sienne. Ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre.

Le calme de Koschei inquiète la jeune femme. De temps en temps, lorsqu'il constate une nouvelle et souvent brutale dégradation, elle voit briller la peur dans ses yeux, et il devient un peu plus bougon pendant quelques heures. Elle le prend alors dans ses bras et murmure :

« Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets.

– Mettons-nous au travail, alors », répond-il avec impatience.

Cependant, elle sent qu'il accepte volontiers cette étreinte quelques secondes.

 **ooo**

Tegan boucle les dernières sangles qui le retiennent le Maître au siège qui sera son lieu de vie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il est assujetti de façon très étroite à la machine. Elle n'arrive pas à retenir ses larmes. Elles coulent sur ses joues et lui brouillent la vue.

Les derniers jours avaient été si fiévreusement occupés par l'urgence de terminer le travail, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur les dégradations physiques de son fils, ni sur la perspective de ne plus jamais le revoir. Maintenant, elle en prend véritablement conscience. Lorsqu'elle le regarde, elle se demande où est le garçon triomphant qui était apparu dans sa chambre quelques mois auparavant. Il était fier de ses dix-huit ans et de la liberté que ça lui donnait.

Le corps brisé qui occupe le fauteuil du Gardien, et qu'elle a soigneusement relié à la Source, n'a plus rien à voir avec ce jeune homme au port altier. Il essayait alors de vieillir son visage encore enfantin avec une barbe taillée en bouc. Il ne reste rien de cette pilosité, comme il ne reste rien de sa haute stature si semblable à celle de son père, William Jovanka. Il ressemble à un homme aux derniers jours de son existence. Ou plutôt… à ces enfants atteints de cette étrange maladie qui les vieillit prématurément.

Une peau grise et fripée recouvre un squelette tassé, aux articulations tordues. Très peu de chair. Ses muscles ont fondus, lui laissant à peine assez de force pour manier les commandes qui vont le connecter à la Source.

« Ne sois pas triste, maman. »

Ce n'est pas le Maître, mais Koschei qui parle en cet instant crucial. Il lui avait semblé qu'il prenait de plus en plus d'importance dans la double personnalité qui occupe le corps mourant de son enfant. Ça se confirme par cette simple phrase.

« Ce que je vais vivre est extraordinaire. Une telle puissance ! J'en ai toujours rêvé. »

Elle hoche la tête et lui sourit à travers ses larmes.

« Recule, ça risque de secouer un peu. »

Elle fait quelques pas en arrière. Il agite ses doigts maigres en un geste d'adieu, puis il enfonce un bouton placé sous sa paume gauche. Une vibration monte doucement de la machine. Elle s'intensifie rapidement, secouant le sol du TARDIS. Le corps du Maître s'arque. Il agrippe les accoudoir de son siège et aspire brusquement l'air, les yeux exorbités. Le fauteuil se met à trembler. Un long gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Elles se fendillent et une goutte de sang coule sur son menton et tombe sur le tissu noir de sa tenue.

Tegan avance la main, inquiète, prête à stopper le processus.

« Non… souffle-t-il avec ses dernière forces. Laisse… faire. Tout… est… normal… »

Rien ne semble moins normal à Tegan. Et surtout pas les plaintes, ni les soubresauts qui agitent les membres grêles de son fils. Enfin, le vrombissement s'atténue, le corps du Maître s'affaisse. Sa silhouette déjà fluette semble rétrécir encore.

Tegan met une main devant sa bouche. Elle se retient avec peine d'intervenir.

Un doux ronronnement sort maintenant de la machine. Le Gardien se redresse lentement. Il n'est pas en meilleur état, mais il sourit.

« Ça va aller, murmure-t-il d'une voix faible. La Source va me guérir peu à peu. Merci d'être restée jusqu'au bout, maman. Tu peux sortir du TARDIS, maintenant. Je vais partir. »

Elle vient s'agenouiller devant lui et pose les mains sur ses genoux.

« Je ne te reverrais plus ? demande-t-elle.

– Probablement pas. »

Un scintillement triomphal brûle dans ses prunelles claires.

« Je sens la puissance de la Source, exhale-t-il. Elle me traverse. Je vais la guider vers les mondes qui m'appartiennent. Ce sera un pouvoir auquel personne ne pourra résister. La force des Gardiens de Traken, mais des millions de fois plus grande. »

Tegan pose un dernier baiser sur son front. Elle sent un frisson sous ses lèvres. La peau dégradée frémit. Un bourgeonnement de vie palpite sous le derme flétri. La Source est en train de réparer le corps de son Gardien.

 **ooo**

De retour à Brisbane,Tegan était restée floue sur ce qu'était devenu Koschei.

« Il poursuit brillamment ses études. »

« Il a trouvé du travail au Japon. »

Ensuite, elle l'avait envoyé en Chine, en Russie. Des pays où on peut difficilement lui rendre visite.

« Pourquoi ne nous écrit-il plus ? avait questionné Mme Jovanka.

– Tu sais comment sont les enfants à cet âge. Si égocentriques. Il est tellement occupé par sa vie qu'il ne prend pas le temps de nous contacter. Mais il pense à nous, j'en suis sûre. »

Sa mère avait fini par cesser de poser des questions. Tegan savait qu'elle souffrait de ce silence. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à « tuer » Koschei, comme le lui avait suggéré le Maître. Laisser entendre qu'il était vivant, quelque part, même si elles n'avaient plus de nouvelles, lui avait parut moins cruel que de le faire disparaître définitivement.


	18. Le Gardien

**Chapitre 18 : Le Gardien**

Allongée sur le tertre qui longe la ferme, Tegan contemple le ciel nocturne d'Australie. Ces myriades d'étoiles ne sont qu'une infime partie de l'univers, une portion ridiculement petite. Elle se demande sur quelle étendue règne celui qui fut autrefois un génie du mal, puis était devenu son fils, avant de se transformer en un rouage de cette machine appelée la Source. Un rouage crucial, essentiel, mais tout de même un mécanisme lié à cet appareil, lui-même intimement connecté à l'entité vivante qu'est son TARDIS.

 _« Pendant ce temps, le malheur s'acharne sur la famille Jovanka »,_ songe-t-elle.

La veille encore, enfin… il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle débordait d'énergie, ne sentant pas ses quarante-six ans. Une fatigue de plus en plus intense avait commencé à la courber sous son fléau. Elle avait eu des maux de tête, des troubles de la vision et de l'équilibre. Elle avait fini par consulter et le diagnostic était tombé quelques jours auparavant : cancer du cerveau.

Tegan s'assoit et son regard fait le tour de l'exploitation. Les hommes sont en train de regagner leur voitures pour rentrer chez eux. Mme Jovanka traverse la cour pour se rendre à la bergerie. La vie continue.

 _« Bientôt, elle se poursuivra sans moi. »_

Elle réalise encore mal ce que ça veut dire. L'information l'a mise K.O. Sa mère avait juste murmuré :

« Tu vas te battre. Je sais que tu ne baisseras pas les bras. »

Pourtant, le premier réflexe de l'ancienne compagne du Docteur est bel et bien d'abandonner. De vivre ses derniers mois sans séjours à l'hôpital, sans chimiothérapie qui vous rend plus malade que la maladie elle-même, sans toute cette bataille perdue d'avance.

 _« C'est drôle,_ pense-telle. _On dirait que j'ai perdu ma motivation à vivre. Serait-ce parce que je ne reverrais jamais Koschei ? Je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour jouir de la vie avant qu'il ne s'impose dans mon existence. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour avancer. Et maintenant… »_

 **ooo**

Le lendemain cependant, Tegan prend le chemin du centre hospitalier. Elle n'a pas la force de décevoir la seule personne qui lui reste.

Très vite, les traitements mettent son corps à rude épreuve. Les cheveux qui tombent, les nausées et les vomissements, la fatigue, la peau qui devient grise. Tout ce qu'elle a vu sur William Jovanka et qu'elle subit à son tour. Elle continue de sourire et de râler et de se comporter comme si elle ne sentait pas la vie la quitter peu à peu.

Les mois passent. On lui parle d'opération, puis le médecin la déconseille. Sa tumeur est trop diffuse et placée de telle façon que la chirurgie risquerait d'endommager l'encéphale.

« Maman, demande-t-elle un jour en revenant d'une nième séance de radiothérapie. Est-ce que je peux me reposer ?

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Je sais que tu voudrais que je me batte jusqu'au bout, mais, vois-tu, j'en ai assez. J'ai envie de laissez faire les choses. Rester ici et y vivre mes derniers instants tranquillement. »

Un silence pesant suit cette déclaration.

« Toi toujours si batailleuse… je ne te reconnais pas », souffle Mme Jovanka.

Elle ajoute encore plus bas, comme si prononcer ces mots plus fort pouvaient faire apparaître des fantômes :

« C'est Koschei, n'est-ce pas ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Que s'est-il passé avec lui ? »

C'est le moment de vérité. Tegan savait qu'il finirait par venir un jour ou l'autre.

« Installons-nous au salon devant un bon thé et je vais te raconter », soupire-t-elle.

Elle commence par le tout début : sa rencontre avec le Docteur et, au même moment, avec une des créatures les plus maléfique du cosmos.

« La mort de tatie Vanessa… balbutie Joy.

– Oui. Je sais que ça doit te paraître impossible…

– Tuer juste pour le plaisir. Quel homme affreux ! » l'interrompt sa mère.

Tegan hoche la tête et poursuit son récit. Elle passe rapidement sur les aventures vécues avec le Docteur. La seule chose qu'elle précise c'est qu'elle a rencontré le même adversaire plusieurs fois.

« Mais qu'est-ce que cet être horrible a à voir avec Koschei ?

– Patience, maman, tu vas comprendre. »

Elle en vient enfin au châtiment et à sa décision de ne pas l'appliquer.

« Je reconnais bien là ta gentillesse, mais il le méritait.

– Mille fois, je sais. Cependant, je n'ai pas pu. J'ai eu l'impression que cela me souillerait sans rien résoudre.

– Tu as sans doute raison. »

Elle dévide patiemment toute l'histoire, les nombreuses fois où elle lui était venu en aide.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne lui devais rien et tu avais toutes les raisons de le détester.

– Je sais. Je ne me sentais pas le courage de le laisser mourir. Aurais-tu pu ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Il m'a rendu un peu de ce que je lui ai donné en me sauvant la vie. »

Elle raconte l'accident d'avion qui aurait dû lui être fatal. Elle passe plus rapidement sur le reste de leurs aventures communes, en particulier lorsqu'il l'avait pervertie au point de lui faire croire qu'elle souhaitait la mort de milliards d'êtres vivants. Enfin, elle en arrive au point crucial : l'instant où elle avait compris que celui qui habitait son ventre n'était autre que ce même homme.

« Koschei, ton bébé, notre fierté, c'est ce pervers meurtrier ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

– Comment expliques-tu tout ce qui t'a toujours paru étrange chez ton petit-fils ? Ce que je te raconte n'éclaire-t-il pas tes doutes ? Souviens-toi quand tu m'as confié qu'il te faisait peur parfois, sans raison selon toi. Il fallait que je te mente à ce moment-là pour garder un semblant de cohérence à ce qui se passait et crois-moi, je n'en étais pas fière. Écoute son histoire jusqu'au bout. »

Elle finit de raconter l'enfance de Koschei, mais vu de leur côté, en dévoilant tout ce qu'elle avait caché.

« C'est pour ça qu'il te paraissait si avancé pour son âge. Son esprit était toujours celui d'un homme de plusieurs centaines d'années, avec d'immenses connaissances et une intelligence supérieure. Ce que j'ai pu m'amuser quand tu lui proposais des livres pour bambins en pensant lui faire plaisir. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Mme Jovanka sourit.

« Ça devait beaucoup le contrarier, non ?

– Oh oui. »

Tegan éclate de rire.

« Il était furieux ! »

Elle reprend sérieusement :

« Mais tu vois, maman. Outre le fait que ces créatures qui l'avaient condamné, avaient aussi bloqué sa capacité à faire le mal, son corps enfantin a eu une grande influence sur son caractère. Si son intellect était resté le même, son développement affectif était revenu à sa genèse. C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air souvent si tourmenté, et qu'il lui arrivait d'être imprévisible. Ces deux parties de son esprit se combattaient sans cesse. Celle qui était toujours le Maître et celle qui était Koschei.

– Ça n'a pas dû être facile.

– Non. Par moment, je le voyais lutter pour ne pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions d'enfant. Il n'y parvenait pas toujours. Et ça le mettait en colère. Il a raconté tout ça à papa juste avant sa mort. Et papa lui a dit qu'il l'aimait encore plus.

– J'ai du mal à ne plus l'aimer aussi. Il a accompli plein de choses pour toi, pour nous. Il a rendu papa heureux pour ses dernières années. Il t'a aussi sauvé la vie quand tu as été mordu par le serpent. Ce n'est donc pas un si mauvais homme ? »

Tegan hésite un peu avant de répondre.

« Ce n'était pas un mauvais homme avant certains événements qui l'ont fait basculer du côté du mal. Ensuite, il y a eu un enchaînement fatal jusqu'à cet instant que je t'ai raconté. Alors, ne pouvant plus user de violence, il a trouvé d'autres moyens pour asseoir sa domination sur les gens et leurs planètes. Et cela s'est avéré bien plus efficace.

– Mais Koschei ? Je veux dire… oh, c'est tellement confus dans ma tête. J'ai du mal à associer ton fils à cette personne dont tu me parles.

– C'est pourtant lui.

– Où est-il, maintenant ? Que fait-il ?

– Ce dont il a toujours rêvé : devenir le Maître de larges portions de l'univers.

– Il possède un de ces engins, là… une machine à voyager dans le temps ?

– Et l'espace. En effet.

– Il ne pourrait pas distraire quelques minutes de ses affaires pour venir nous voir ? Au moins toi. Tu es toujours sa mère, après tout. »

Tegan soupire.

« Je crains qu'il ne fonctionne pas de cette façon. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, durant toutes les années qu'il a passé ici : retrouver sa liberté. Comme je te l'ai raconté, il l'a tenté à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Il faut cesser de penser à lui comme mon fils. Mais je comprends ton point de vue. Je n'y arrive pas non plus. »

 **ooo**

 _« Viens avec moi. »_

 _Le petit garçon tend vers Tegan une main potelée. Autour d'eux, elle reconnaît le décor familier de la petite rue de Londres où elle avait habitée dans la maison de tatie Vanessa._

 _« Je te connais, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-elle à l'enfant._

 _Il doit avoir sept ou huit ans. Il a des cheveux noirs coupés en frange droite au dessus de ses yeux bleus. Il est habillé de façon étrange avec une longue robe blanche épaulée de bleu foncé. Il lui sourit et saisit son poignet dans sa menotte. Ils courent ensemble dans le bush, sur le chemin qui descend vers la Brisbane._

 _« Il est là-bas », crie le bambin en désignant un gros tamaris solitaire de l'autre côté de la rivière._

 _La seconde après, l'arbre se transforme en une minuscule cabane de bois bleu. Une lanterne ronde clignote au sommet de son toit à quatre pentes._

Tegan se réveille, la tête lourde. À part les antalgiques, elle a cessé de prendre toute autre médication contre sa maladie. Au début, elle s'était sentie mieux. Maintenant, la tumeur progresse et lui pose des problèmes de plus en plus graves.

« Je vais aller me promener un peu cet après midi, annonce-t-elle à sa mère au cours du déjeuner. Il fait un temps idéal, ni trop chaud, ni trop humide, j'en profite.

– Je viens avec toi.

– Merci, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule.

– Je ne me sens pas tranquille…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompt Tegan. J'ai le bip que m'a donné le médecin. »

Elle montre l'appareil destiné à avertir les services médicaux si jamais elle se sent plus mal.

« J'ai vraiment besoin d'un peu de tranquillité.

– D'accord », soupire Mme Jovanka.

Elle la regarde s'éloigner, le cœur un peu serré.

« Tegan ! »

La jeune femme se retourne.

« Oui ?

– Prends soin de toi. »

Tegan est troublée. On dirait que sa mère lui dit adieu.

« Je vais juste faire une petite balade, tu sais.

– Ça ne fait rien. Prends soin de toi quand même.

– Bien sûr.

– Je t'aime. Et j'aime toujours Koschei, malgré ce que tu m'as dit.

– Moi aussi je t'aime maman. Et je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer mon bébé depuis sa naissance. »

Tegan s'éloigne sur le sentier et emprunte bientôt le chemin qui descend vers la Brisbane. Une émotion la submerge et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. Instinctivement, elle cherche la forme de gros tamaris que prend habituellement le TARDIS du Maître quand il se matérialise ici. Son cœur fait un bond lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit. Il n'y a jamais eu d'arbre à cet endroit. Ça ne peut être que lui.

 _« Pourquoi est-il revenu ? A-t-il toujours cet appareil qui lui permettait de connaître mon état physique ? Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il est là ? Parce qu'il a compris que c'était la fin pour moi ? »_

Elle sent la vibration du tronc lorsqu'elle pose la main dessus. Elle tâtonne sur la surface de l'écorce et trouve la jonction de la porte. Le battant tourne en silence sur ses gonds. La salle de commande est peu éclairée et très différente de la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vue.

À la place de la machine compliquée et surtout au design rudimentaire qui emplissait la pièce, on voit désormais un appareil au style épuré qui bourdonne et pulse doucement. Il occupe presque tout l'espace, sauf un étroit passage le long des murs, et englobe entièrement la console. Au cœur de cette installation, son Gardien trône dans le même fauteuil.

« Koschei… » murmure-t-elle.

Lui aussi a beaucoup changé. L'être ratatiné et à demi-mort qu'elle avait dû abandonner, a cédé la place à un homme régénéré. Il ne ressemble pas non plus au Koschei de dix-huit avant qu'il soit frappé par le rayon Dalek.

« Tu es si différent. »

La mince silhouette se redresse dans son siège. Elle n'y est plus sanglée, désormais, mais simplement assise dessus. Il émane d'elle une aura indigo, une lueur sombre qui vibre sur l'obscurité de la pièce. Sa peau scintille en plus clair, soulignant ses traits, le creux des orbites, celui des joues et accentuant la netteté du dessin de sa barbe et de ses lèvres. Ses yeux étincellent d'un bleu surnaturel.

« Je suis le Gardien », prononce-t-il.

Il fait une pause, comme pour la laisser s'imprégner de cette information, puis il reprend :

« Mon pouvoir s'étend sur des milliards de parsecs… »

Elle l'interrompt en souriant :

« Épargne-moi ton numéro du dieu tout puissant. Je sais ce que tu es. Et je sais aussi que tu es toujours mon fils. »

Elle ajoute en tendant les mains vers lui :

« Je peux ? »

Il grogne un assentiment. Tegan s'approche et caresse doucement sa joue. Elle se penche pour embrasser sa pommette. Un léger éblouissement la fait tituber, mais elle se reprend vite et se redresse en accentuant son sourire. Le mal de tête trop familier commence à battre dans ses tempes. Elle sait qu'il va s'étendre jusqu'à la rendre incapable du moindre mouvement ou pensée. Elle devrait retourner à la ferme et prendre des antidouleurs, mais elle préfère profiter de la présence de Koschei tant qu'il est là.

« Tu as l'air en meilleure forme que la dernière fois où je t'ai vu, mais tu es plutôt maigre. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

– Parfaitement bien. Et les mondes que je gère ne se sont jamais aussi bien portés.

– Comment ça se passe là-bas ?

– La galaxie du Centaure a été débarrassée des Daleks. »

Il a ce rire qu'elle détestait autrefois et qui l'attendrit maintenant.

« J'ai même encore étendu mes possessions. Mille milliards de galaxies sont sous la protection de la Source. Et la mienne. Si tu savais, ajoute-t-il d'un ton exalté. C'est un tel sentiment de plénitude, de puissance, de force. Une jouissance physique autant que mentale. »

Un instant, il est agité d'un tremblement, un frisson qui parcourt tout son corps. Un embrasement de joie éclaire ses prunelles azur.

« Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé ce que tu voulais et que la paix règne dans ton cœur autant que sur tes planètes.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment ainsi que ça se passe.

– Que veux-tu dire ? Tu provoques des guerres pour t'amuser, comme tu l'as déjà fait ?

– Non. Mais je laisse aux gens une grande liberté. Tu sais à quel point les êtres intelligents aiment se battre entre eux. Je profite simplement de leur tendance naturelle.

– Oh… je vois.

– L'exemple de Traken m'a servi de repoussoir. Un monde où règne la plus parfaite des harmonies n'est pas armé pour lutter contre le mal. Il s'effondre dès que celui-ci apparaît.

– Mais ce mal… c'était toi.

– Justement. J'étais aux premières loges pour comprendre les faiblesses de ce système. J'en ai profité. Mes sujets sont capables de se défendre, parce qu'ils savent ce qu'est le conflit. Ça donne plus de force et de cohérence à mon empire.

– Bien », murmure Tegan.

Elle voudrait parler plus longtemps, mais la douleur menace de la submerger.

« Je suis contente que tu ais pensé à moi. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir et de savoir que tout va bien pour toi.

– Je ne suis pas venu que pour ça.

– Ah… »

La pression s'accentue dans le crâne de Tegan. Sa vue commence à être affectée. Elle arrive encore à sourire, à présenter un visage qu'elle voudrait serein à son fils, mais ça devient de plus en plus difficile.

« Je sais ce qui t'arrive.

– Tu as gardé… »

Elle chancelle et marmonne :

« Je crois que je vais devoir partir.

– Non ! »

Il pianote sur les commandes qui se trouvent sous ses mains et le ronronnement de la Source diminue jusqu'à s'arrêter. La pulsation lumineuse qui en émanait s'éteint. Koschei se lève et rejoint Tegan qui s'était éloignée de quelques pas. Il la saisit par les coudes et la dirige vers le siège qu'il vient de quitter.

« Assieds-toi.

– Mais c'est…

– Oui. La Source va te guérir.

– Mais je sais pas…

– Elle va te guider aussi.

– Tu me donnes ton pouvoir ?

– Je te le prête seulement. Assez longtemps pour chasser la maladie de ton corps. Et puis… »

Il inspire à fond et s'étire.

« Ça fait du bien de reprendre un peu d'indépendance physique. Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie actuellement ? »

Tout en parlant, il installe Tegan dans le fauteuil. Elle se laisse faire. Il décroche un casque qui pendait sur un des côtés du dossier et le boucle sur la tête de sa mère. Puis il remet la Source en action.

« Non », souffle-t-elle, fermant les yeux de soulagement.

Dès que l'appareil a recommencé à pulser, la souffrance s'est mise à diminuer.

« Un vrai repas. Un petit déjeuner. Quand on est branché à la Source, on n'a pas besoin de se nourrir. Elle pourvoit à tout ce dont on a besoin. Mais le goût des aliments… je n'aurais jamais cru que ça me manquerait autant. »

Tegan est encore sous le choc de découvrir la puissance de cet extraordinaire appareil. Elle a du mal à rester en phase avec la réalité. Cependant, elle arrive à chuchoter :

« Va à la ferme. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut là-bas. Et tu vas ravir ta grand-mère en te montrant. Au fait, elle sait… pour toi.

– Excellente idée. Je reviens. »

À travers ses cils baissés, Tegan le voit sortir du TARDIS. Elle se laisse totalement envahir par la douceur intense de la Source.


	19. La Source de Toute Vie

**Chapitre 19 : La Source de Toute Vie**

Dans la cuisine, Joy Jovanka finit d'éplucher les légumes pour le repas du soir. Tegan est partie depuis plus d'une heure et elle s'inquiète. Elle hoche la tête.

 _« Je devrais être moins protectrice. Je l'étouffe. »_

Mais comment agir autrement ? Plus de mari, plus de petit-fils.

 _« Je n'ai plus que ma fille. Et pour combien de temps, encore ? »_

Une ombre venant de la porte masque brièvement la lumière extérieure. Elle lève la tête. La silhouette qui se profile sur fond de soleil, est si semblable à celle du William Jovanka qu'elle l'a connu à vingt ans que son cœur fait un bond. Une voix prononce doucement :

« Bonjour mamy.

– Koschei ! »

Elle se précipite, essuyant ses mains à son tablier. Puis elle s'arrête avant de l'avoir atteint.

« Mais… balbutie-t-elle. Tu es tellement grand. Attends ! »

Elle s'affole, tournant dans la pièce sans savoir que faire, avant de penser enfin à enlever sa blouse et à se laver les mains au robinet.

« Viens, entre, approche-toi. Oh mon Dieu, tu es là ! Tu as raté ta mère. Elle est allée se promener dans le bush. Je vais aller la chercher. Tu as une minute, non ? Attends-moi, j'y vais. »

Il lui saisit le bras au passage.

« Grand-mère, calme-toi. »

Elle le regarde enfin.

« Tu es un homme, maintenant. Comment ça se fait ? Oh, c'est vrai. Tegan m'a expliqué. Mais c'est si étrange de te voir comme ça. Dans mon esprit tu as encore neuf ans. Et tu devrais en avoir ? Treize ? Je ne sais plus. »

Elle le laisse tomber sur une chaise et éclate en sanglots.

« Pardonne-moi, hoquette-t-elle. Je me ridiculise. »

Il ne répond pas. Il inspecte la pièce comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

 _« Ce qui est sans doute le cas,_ songe-t-elle en le regardant prendre chaque objet et l'examiner une seconde avant de le reposer. _Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé pour lui ? Tegan m'a dit : ce vaisseau permet de voyager dans le temps. Il n'a pas l'air bien vieux, mais quel âge a-t-il maintenant ? »_

Enfin, il prononce :

« Tu as de quoi faire un petit déjeuner ? Des œufs frais, du bacon, du thé, des toasts ?

– Bien sûr ! »

Elle ramasse les épluchures qui encombrent la table et s'active à la préparation du repas qu'il lui a demandé.

« Il faudrait aller chercher Tegan, ajoute-t-elle tout en mettant la bouilloire sur le feu et des tranches de pain à griller.

– Maman va bien. Je sais où elle est. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Je dirais même qu'elle va mieux.

– Oh… tu sais…

– Oui. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. »

Tout en continuant de s'affairer, elle soupire :

« J'ai toujours senti quelque chose de particulier en toi. Tu m'effrayais parfois, et je pensais que c'était sans raison, que c'était des délires de vieille femme. Je sais maintenant. Mon instinct ne me trompait pas. »

Il a un sourire satisfait.

« Content de voir que même sous cette forme qui s'y prêtait si peu, je pouvais toujours faire peur.

– Mais pourquoi ? insiste-t-elle. Pourquoi ce besoin ? »

Il s'approche et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles flamboyantes font reculer la grand-mère.

« On respecte celui qu'on craint », martèle-t-il sèchement.

Puis il s'assoit et retrouve son sourire charmeur, celui auquel elle n'a jamais pu résister. Elle y répond et demande :

« Tu es revenu parce que tu as su que Tegan était malade ? »

Elle dépose devant lui de quoi nourrir deux hommes de fort appétit.

« Oui », répond-il en commençant à déguster le repas.

La conversation s'interrompt pendant qu'il mange. Joy Jovanka le contemple. Il a beaucoup changé. D'abord parce que le dernier souvenir qu'elle a de lui, c'est celui d'un enfant de neuf ans encore un peu maigre et en mauvaise santé. Ensuite, parce qu'il a l'air différent, même dans sa façon d'être. Il se dégage de lui une force étrange, une aura de puissance qui a quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Enfin, il repose ses couverts avec un soupir d'aise.

« C'était très bon. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas dégusté un vrai petit déjeuner.

– La nourriture n'est pas appétissante là où tu es ? »

Il éclate de rire.

« On peut même dire qu'elle n'a aucune substance.

– Des pilules ?

– Quelque chose comme ça.

– Tu repars ? interroge-t-elle ensuite, inquiète.

– Je le dois. »

Il hésite, puis il ajoute :

« Maman va bien. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'elle quelques temps.

– Tu l'emmènes avec toi ?

– Oui. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour nous. »

La vieille dame soupire.

« Soyez heureux.

– Je le suis. Et Tegan le sera aussi. En ce moment, elle est en train de goûter à la puissance de la Source. C'est quelque chose dont on ne peut plus se passer, une fois qu'on l'a expérimenté. »

Il se dirige vers la porte, sans un mot de plus, même pas un adieu, ni un geste tendre. Cette froideur, qu'elle trouvait étonnante de la part de son petit-fils, elle comprend d'où elle vient, maintenant. Elle le regarde disparaître derrière les bâtiments de la ferme.

 **ooo**

« Tegan ? »

Tegan ouvre les yeux. Elle avait quitté la Terre et se trouvait loin, sur d'autres mondes. La Source lui avait montré comment la diriger. Elle corrigeait les plus importants désordres. Elle avait bien retenu la leçon, cependant. Elle laissait les êtres qui peuplaient ces astres une grande dose de liberté. Même si les voir se massacrer parfois, lui faisait mal.

« Koschei, souffle-t-elle. Comment tu vas ? Tu as vu grand-mère ?

– Elle m'a fait le plus délicieux des repas. »

Il l'examine attentivement.

« Tu vas avoir encore besoin de la force de la Source un certain temps. J'ai dit à grand-mère que je t'emmenais. »

Tegan tente de se lever, mais il l'en empêche. De toute façon, tant que l'appareil fonctionne, elle ne peut quitter le fauteuil.

« On ne peut pas la laisser seule, proteste-t-elle.

– Elle l'a accepté. Du moment que tout va bien pour nous.

– Tu penses encore en égoïste, gronde-t-elle, furieuse. Mamy commence à être âgée. Elle ne peut pas gérer la ferme seule.

– Que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé dans quelques mois ? Je dirais plutôt : quelques semaines. »

Tegan pousse un soupir.

« Oui, murmure-t-elle. Je n'en avais pas pour très longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

– Elle aurait fini seule de toute façon. La bonne solution pour elle, c'est de vendre cette propriété.

– Ou de la mettre en gérance.

– Peu importe. Elle doit s'en débarrasser.

– Et moi, je dois l'aider pour ça.

– Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ? s'impatiente-t-il.

– Que veux-tu ? demande-t-elle, surprise.

– Que tu viennes avec moi. Ainsi, nous pourrons nous partager la Source. Elle nous maintiendra tous les deux en vie durant mille ans.

– Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir vivre aussi longtemps.

– Comment as-tu ressenti sa puissance ?

– C'est… étonnant.

– Et exaltant, non ? Un tel pouvoir !

– On peut dire ça.

– Je sais que tu es comme moi. Tu essayes de te voiler la face, de croire que tu es différente, mais c'est faux. Je l'ai vu lorsque tu utilisais ces armes. Je voyais le plaisir dans tes yeux, la fièvre de tenir tant d'existences entre tes mains. Avec la Source, tu pourras vivre ça en permanence quand tu y seras connectée. Tu ne peux pas abandonner une fois que tu l'as vécu.

– Tu me disais que c'était pour un plus grand bien lorsque nous massacrions des races entières. C'est un moment de ma vie que je n'ai pas fini de regretter. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« On ne gouverne pas sans qu'il y ait un peu de casse. On ne peut sauver certaines personnes sans en tuer d'autres. Encore une fois, je te le demande : le Docteur agit-il autrement ? Hésite-t-il à se battre contre les Daleks, les Cybermen, et les autres races qui menacent l'univers ou même une seule planète ou un seul peuple ? »

C'est l'argument suprême. Elle sait ne pas pouvoir y répondre comme elle le souhaiterait.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : il est comme moi. Juste plus hypocrite. Il dit être animé par la bonté, mais c'est faux. Il aime le pouvoir, lui aussi. Celui qu'il a sur les autres, en particulier sur vous, ses compagnons. »

 **ooo**

C'est une drôle de vie. Plus étrange encore que ce qu'elle a vécu avec le Docteur, et plus que ses aventures avec le Maître, avant ou après sa renaissance.

Lorsqu'elle avait enfin pu se voir dans un miroir, après qu'il ait repris sa place sur le fauteuil, elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. La Source l'avait non seulement guérie, mais rajeunie. Elle avait retrouvé le visage frais et sans rides de ses vingt ans.

Depuis, ils se partagent la puissance de la Source. Chacun profite à son tour de sa vitalité. Tegan gouverne de façon plus douce. Elle essaye d'éviter au maximum les conflits sans totalement les éliminer. Dans un sens, ce qu'il lui avait dit est vrai : un peuple qui ne connaît que l'harmonie est mal préparé à combattre le mal quand il se présente. Koschei pousse ses sujets à progresser en leur créant des obstacles lorsqu'ils les trouvent trop indolents. Par plaisir, mais aussi pour le bien de leur évolution, il provoque des guerres. Deux façons différentes d'administrer les immenses territoires gérés par la Source, mais qui se complètent.

* * *

C'est presque fini. Plus qu'un chapitre et on conclue cette très longue histoire. Merci à celles et ceux qui l'ont suivie fidèlement.


	20. Le Docteur

**Chapitre 20 : Le Docteur**

L'alternance se fait au gré des deux partenaires. En règle générale, Koschei tient plus longtemps dans le fauteuil qui le relie à la Source. D'abord parce qu'il est plus résistant et aussi parce qu'il aime encore plus qu'elle le sentiment de puissance que cela lui donne. Lorsque Tegan prend le relais, il rajoute des mondes à son empire.

La position du TARDIS n'a pas d'importance pour leur connexion, aussi, lorsque Koschei occupe le fauteuil, Tegan demande à ce qu'il stationne en Australie pour aller voir sa mère. La possibilité de se déplacer dans le temps lui permet de réduire les délais entre chaque visite. Ensemble, elles ont vendu la ferme et Mme Jovanka habite désormais une petite maison de la banlieue proche de Brisbane. Le jardin abrite alors un arbre de plus durant quelques jours.

Ce jour-là cependant, Tegan profite de sa liberté pour visiter Londres. Elle a beau être de plus en plus détachée des contingences humaines, un peu de shopping ne fait pas de mal. Et elle peut changer d'époque et de style. Elle a choisi les années soixante-dix et traîne dans des boutiques où les odeurs d'encens s'enroulent autour de vêtements en coton fabriqués en Inde. Elle est en train de s'admirer dans un long miroir, habillée d'une robe bleue délavée brodée de rose et ornée de sequins, lorsqu'elle avise derrière elle un petit homme qui la regarde avec intensité.

Elle se retourne. L'homme lui fait un large sourire et soulève son chapeau de paille au ruban écossais pour la saluer. Il s'appuie sur un étrange parapluie dont le manche rouge est en forme de point d'interrogation.

« Ravissant, prononce-t-il avec un fort accent écossais. Elle te va à merveille. »

La jeune femme est surprise par la familiarité du ton. Elle a l'impression que cette personne la connaît, mais… Tout à coup, c'est l'illumination :

« Docteur ? »

La seule réponse de l'inconnu est une nouvelle salutation avec son chapeau.

« Quand tu auras fini tes emplettes, pourrons-nous aller dans un endroit tranquille pour discuter ? »

Tegan n'aime pas ça. Les yeux de ce Docteur ont quelque chose d'inquiétant. Elle craint par dessus tout son jugement par rapport à ce qu'elle a fait et continue de faire. Elle aide le Maître. Plus encore, elle vit la même vie que lui… Aussi, elle répond du bout des lèvres :

« D'accord. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. »

Il hoche la tête et se met à vagabonder dans la boutique, soulevant une manche, examinant un objet décoratif en le reniflant.

Dans la cabine d'essayage, Tegan ôte rapidement la robe et se dirige vers la caisse. Quelques minutes plus tard, son achat à la main, elle déambule avec cette nouvelle version du Docteur dans les rues animées du centre de Londres. Ils s'arrêtent dans un pub. Une fois leurs boissons servies, le Docteur la fixe de ces yeux hypnotisants et prend la parole :

« Ça se passe bien pour toi en ce moment ? »

Elle comprend aussitôt qu'il sait. Impossible et inutile de lui mentir.

« Oui, murmure-t-elle. Tout n'est pas toujours parfait, mais dans l'ensemble… oui. »

Il hoche la tête, l'air satisfait.

« Très bien. Et… _lui_. Comment va-t-il ? »

Elle avale sa salive, la gorge sèche.

« Bien aussi. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux. Il ne me le dit pas clairement, mais je le vois. Ces… dispositions assouvissent ses besoins. »

Le Docteur se penche vers elle, et lui sourit. Ses yeux sont fixés Tegan, mais il semble contempler une autre scène qu'il serait seul à voir.

« Ça veut dire que j'ai réussi, annonce-t-il à voix basse.

– _Vous_ … avez réussi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Il pousse un soupir.

« Une promesse que j'avais faite. À moi-même et à quelqu'un d'autre. Il m'a fallu de nombreuses années pour la tenir, mettre en place un scénario qui me permette de toucher le but. J'ai cru échouer plusieurs fois et les événements n'ont pas toujours pris le cours que j'imaginais, mais le résultat est là. »

Il se tait. Tegan s'impatiente :

« Écoutez, Docteur. C'est bien joli tous ces mystères, mais ça ne me dit pas de quoi vous parlez.

– Oh… oui bien sûr, répond-il comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve. J'étais venu t'expliquer. À toi de voir ensuite s'il vaut mieux le lui dire ou pas. Je te laisse juge. Je suis certain que tu feras le bon choix. »

S'appuyant confortablement au dossier de la banquette en skaï, le Docteur commence son récit :

« Il y avait autrefois, sur une planète lointaine, deux enfants qui étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Malheureusement, ils étaient souvent en butte aux violences d'un de leurs camarades, du nom de Torvic. Celui-ci s'amusait à les brutaliser et les deux amis, moins forts que lui, n'avaient d'autre choix que d'attendre que ça passe. »

Tegan s'étonne de ce récit qui semble n'avoir aucun rapport avec le Maître et ce qui est arrivé dernièrement. Cependant, elle se sent bien moins sûre d'elle pour interrompre ce Docteur qui a l'air d'avoir une personnalité très affirmée. Il poursuit donc, tandis qu'elle continue de l'écouter.

« Un jour, alors qu'ils faisaient l'école buissonnière et s'étaient arrêtés pour discuter au bord d'une rivière, la petite brute les prit par surprise et s'amusa à noyer l'un d'entre eux. Ce jour-là, au lieu d'attendre comme d'habitude, l'autre réagit et écrasa la tête de Torvic avec une grosse pierre, le tuant sur le coup. Pris de peur, ils brûlèrent le corps de leur camarade, rentrèrent à l'Académie et ne parlèrent plus jamais de cette histoire.

» Plus tard, une fois devenus adultes, ils quittèrent tous les deux leur planète pour vagabonder dans l'univers. La victime de Torvic pour admirer la beauté du cosmos et, de temps en temps, aider ceux qui en avaient besoin, son meurtrier se mit à semer la mort et la désolation partout où il passait. D'amis, les deux hommes étaient devenus des ennemis.

– Vous et le Maître ? » questionne Tegan.

Le Docteur sourit sans lui répondre. Il reprend son récit :

« Bien longtemps après que les anciens amis se soient affrontés de nombreuses fois, celui des deux qui était du côté du "bien" rencontra une entité qui se faisait appeler la Mort. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait pris possession de son camarade, depuis le jour où il avait tué Torvic et en avait fait son champion. Elle lui proposa un marché : elle allait effacer la mémoire de son ami, lui permettre de vivre dix ans sans son influence néfaste. Mais au bout de temps, lui, le Docteur, devait s'engager à tuer son ancien ami, le Maître. »

Le Docteur ajoute, l'air embarrassé :

« Oups… je l'ai dit. Peu importe. C'est ainsi que, dix ans après, je retrouvais le Maître. Il se faisait appeler John Smith et pratiquait la médecine gynécologique dans la ville de Perfugium, sur la planète du même nom, une vieille colonie terrestre. C'était un homme à la bonté réputée. Son habileté et son grand cœur lui avait permis de sauver des milliers de vies.

» Je passe sur les détails de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Ce serait trop long à raconter. Sache cependant qu'au cours de cette soirée, je retrouvais cette entité qui avait condamné le Maître à une vie de malfaisance et qu'elle me révéla la vérité. Le jour de la mort de Torvic, ce n'était pas le Maître qui avait tué notre camarade, mais moi. Elle m'avait alors proposé de devenir son champion. Par peur, par lâcheté, je lui ai dit de prendre mon ami à ma place. J'ai vendu Koschei à la Mort. »

Tegan sent sa gorge se serrer en entendant ça. Elle croit voir des larmes briller fugitivement dans les yeux du Docteur. Mais il se reprend vite et continue son histoire :

« À la fin de cette nuit sur Perfugium, John Smith est redevenu le Maître. Et sais-tu ce qui l'a poussé à reprendre son rôle ?

– Non, chuchote Tegan, sentant que le révélation risque de la bouleverser.

– L'amour. Étonnant, non ? Il avait alors le choix entre rester John Smith, le bon médecin de Perfugium, mais laisser mourir la femme qu'il aimait ou la sauver, mais redevenir le Maître. Il a choisi la vie de son amour plutôt que la sienne. Ce jour-là, je lui ai fait la promesse que je ferais tout pour l'arracher à son destin. J'ai passé des années à essayer de trouver un moyen. Finalement, c'est lui qui m'en a fourni l'occasion en se mettant à dos les Chronovores.

» Il a fallut que je négocie avec eux. Cela n'a pas été simple. Ils voulaient dévorer sa vie de façon assez terrible. Je les ai persuadé d'utiliser un autre châtiment.

– C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de ce qu'il a subi ? s'exclame Tegan, horrifiée.

– Il fallait qu'il vous fasse pitié à Nyssa ou à toi. J'étais sûr que l'une de vous deux allait refuser de le faire souffrir. »

Le Docteur a un petit sourire :

« Je choisis bien mes compagnons.

– Donc, ça aurait pu être Nyssa, murmure Tegan, rêveuse.

– Ça aurait pu, oui. Ensuite, j'ai surveillé de près l'évolution. Parfois ça partait sur des chemins que je n'avais pas prévu. J'ai dû faire appel à deux précédentes incarnations pour démêler certains écheveaux. Mon quatrième corps pour le sortir du bourbier où il s'était mis en fuyant à Londres. Mon sixième pour d'autres circonstances. Et puis toi bien sûr. Tu as joué ton rôle à merveille. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette histoire de renaissance et à ce que tu tombes amoureuse de ton enfant, mais c'était fantastique. Encore mieux que ce que j'avais prévu.

– Ainsi vous nous avez manipulé tout ce temps, remarque Tegan avec un peu d'amertume.

– Pas totalement. Je me contentais de redresser la barre quand ça partait dans le mauvais sens. Et je laissais faire pour le reste. Il m'a surpris en recréant la Source. C'est une idée de génie, et j'ai bien fait de lui faire confiance. On ne maîtrise pas toujours les détails du chemin, mais l'essentiel n'est-il pas d'arriver au but du voyage ?

– Et cette impossibilité de faire du mal directement à quelqu'un ou d'ordonner à une autre personne de le faire ?

– Ça, c'était la pierre angulaire de mon projet. J'ai coupé la liaison entre l'entité maléfique qui l'habitait et lui. Enfin, partiellement. Je ne pouvais pas le faire complètement. C'est également ce qui provoquait ses cauchemars. Il n'avait plus la capacité de ne pas ressentir de remords.

– Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ?

– Parce que tout seul, j'en étais incapable. J'avais besoin de la puissance des Chronovores. Et eux n'auraient pu y arriver sans ma connaissance de l'âme de Koschei. Il fallait pouvoir mettre en place ce blocage sans saccager son esprit. Très délicat. »

Un silence s'installe entre eux. Tegan regarde le fond de sa tasse, le souffle court. Ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre la bouleverse. En parler à Koschei ? Le Docteur lui laisse le choix.

Finalement, elle relève la tête.

« Merci Docteur de m'avoir raconté tout ça. Je ne l'en aime que plus. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux le lui taire.

– Je pense aussi. Cela ne va-t-il pas être trop difficile de lui cacher ce que tu sais ?

– Un peu, mais il en vaut la peine. Ça lui fera plus de mal que de bien de savoir. Il a eu l'impression de ne plus être maître de son destin quand il a connu ce blocage, puis quand il s'est retrouvé dans le corps d'un bébé. Maintenant qu'il a presque retrouvé sa liberté, s'il sait que vous avez manipulé sa vie tout ce temps… »

Elle s'interrompt.

« Je crains que son orgueil ne le supporte pas.

– Tu as raison », approuve le Docteur en se levant.

Il dépose sur la table une série de pièces, que Tegan reconnaît comme n'ayant pas cours à cette époque, et se dirige vers la sortie. Après avoir discrètement remplacé sa monnaie de singe par quelques bonnes livres anglaises, elle le suit.

Dans la rue, il s'arrête près d'une cabine de police bleue. Il en ouvre la porte et lui propose d'entrer une minute.

« Merci, répond-elle en hochant la tête. Je préfère rentrer chez… »

Elle rit.

« J'allais dire "chez moi".

– Tu te sens plus chez toi dans son TARDIS que dans le mien ?

– Ce n'était pas le cas auparavant. Mais maintenant… oui. Curieux, non ?

– Non, c'est bien. Ce serait malheureux si tu ne te sentais pas à ta place dans son univers.

– C'est l'univers de mon enfant. Il est plus chaleureux que celui du Maître. Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je sais que lorsqu'il n'est pas connecté à la Source et qu'il a besoin de se reposer, il dort dans la chambre semblable à celle de Brisbane qu'il a fabriquée pour moi. Il a abandonné sa grande pièce froide et sombre. »

Elle jette un regard derrière elle. Puis elle se retourne vers le Docteur et lui murmure en tendant la main :

« Eh bien… au revoir, Docteur.

– Adieu Tegan. »

Il prend sa main, après avoir accroché son parapluie à la poche de sa veste et la garde un instant dans les deux siennes. Puis, avec un dernier salut de son chapeau, il disparaît dans le TARDIS. Celui-ci se dématérialise tout de suite. Tegan fait volte face et marche d'un pas décidé vers une autre cabine téléphonique, rouge, qui occupe un angle de rue et sur laquelle le panneau « en panne » se balance doucement au gré de la brise légère de ce début d'été 1976.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé. Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin de ce long voyage.


End file.
